The Legend of Spyro: The New Arrivals
by SpixPrime
Summary: Book 2 of the True Destiny Trilogy: DragonFang has been peaceful since it was reoccupied but will it stay that way. Spyro is anxious of Tyrone and his army but with a Family to protect will he be able to cope with everything. SpyroxCynder OCxOC please R
1. An Embarrising day

**Hey guys I know I have a notice on but that is for things that will most likely happen between chapters 4-5. Anyway thank you for reviewing my first Story and I hope you will enjoy the second Story of the New Era Trilogy. One thing Christmas will be involved but not the Christmas tree and other things like that just the Snow( LOL) anyway enough of me chatting let's get to the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: An Embarrassing Day**

It has been a month and 10 days since Galaxia arrived into Dragonfang. Spyro and Cynder have been getting excited because Cynder has half a month to go before she lays her Eggs. Frost has been showing signs of being Pregnant** (Cyril doesn't know that LOL) **Shadow has attempted to sort things out with Cyril with no success. 2 dragons have being signalled by eagles to try to fill the role of the Fire guardians. Ignitus visited the guardians to tell them about the role of the Master Guardian which only a purple Dragon can fill. The guardians have not told Spyro about that yet. Tyrone and his Army have not been seen since they destroyed Warfang and Spyro is beginning to think they will never come.

In Spyros' room...

Spyro was unfreezing the meat they purchased from that Mole for the children **(If you remember the Shop was called Newborn applications) **and placing it in the Food storage area for ready. He noticed a few had a bit of grublin meat finished setting everything out as Cynder walked through the door." Hello Handsome." Spyro looked to Cynder" Hey there beautiful". Cynder blushed and locked lips with Spyro. Spyro always loses himself to the pleasure when Cynder kisses him. When they parted Spyro said" Is there a day I won't lose myself to the pleasure".

Cynder nuzzled his chest and then looked to him" Oh yeah I just remembered. Have you seen Frost's Belly a bit bigger then last week." Spyro brought a smile to his face." Maybe she's pregnant because Shadow kept mentioning that he wanted to start a family while we were travelling to DragonFang." Cynder smiled and that reminded her of the night she and Spyro mated for the first time. "You know hearing that reminds me of the night we were alone in are room and you asked me."

Spyro blushed and said" Yah well the guilty ones intend to make the first move." Cynder giggled and licked Spyros' cheek." Your comments get funnier every day." Cynder then locked lips with Spyro and they were making out for 15 minutes. They parted at the right time as Shadow and Frost knocked on the door." Come in." The door opened and the couple came in and sat down in front of them" Alright you two. I hope we aren't spoiling and making out moments". Frost elbowed him" Shadow stop embarrassing them" Shadow hide his face as whenever he decides to be cocky a little bit Frost puts him in his place.

Spyro looked to them" Well I was setting everything out ready as Cynder hasn't got long now until she lays are Eggs. I place all the meats for the children in the food storage area for ready."

Suddenly Terrador came in to the room" Sorry to bother but we need to gather in the courtyard because The Freedom ceremony will be beginning shortly." Spyro looked to him with a confused look. "The freedom ceremony is to celebrate peace as 1 year ago this was the Date Malefor was defeated and so it is to honour you and Cynder. I will explain the rest when we get the ceremony begins." Immediately everyone left the room and headed straight for the door.

20 minutes later in the courtyard...

There was a massive crowd probably taking up over a quarter of the City's population. As the group made it to the entrance Terrador went up to Shadow and Frost and whispered to them" Do you see that leaf looking thing on the stage?" The couple nodded" You see when a couple stand under that they must kiss or get bad luck for a week. You see me and the guardians have planned this a week ago to get Spyro and Cynder to kiss eachother in front of everyone." Shadow started to Smirk." Oh I can't wait to see Spyros' Face when he has to kiss in front of everybody." The group carried on and joined the other guardians and Galaxia at the Stage and Terrador sat at the front." Hi mother." Spyro said as he hugged Galaxia's leg." Hello dear, I can't believe it has already been a year since you defeated that monster. I hope you're ready to stand in front of everybody to receive your cheers." She said that to hide the Real plan but that was true as well. Spyro sat next to Cynder as Terrador walked forward.

"Hello and welcome to the beginning of the Freedom festival." Terrador begun." It has been 1 year since the defeat of the enemy that caused us suffering. And his defeat transformed the world and lives around us. And Peace and freedom was brought by a dragon of legend and a dragoness of Legend. SPYRO and CYNDER." Spyro led Cynder to the front as was cheered by the crowds and saw of the dragons breathed their elements into the air.

"Now as you know to celebrate Freedom ceremony you need to do something that is not easy to do. We have already taken the liberty of getting Spyro and Cynder to do theirs right now." The crowd grew silent while the couple became weary. Terrador then brought a smile to his face." Now Spyro and Cynder look above you." The couple looked above them and blushed and looked away from eachother as they knew what it was." Well... What are you waiting for? You must kiss in front of everyone to be able to celebrate freedom Ceremony."

The crowd started shouting" KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS" Spyro looked to see everyone shouting. He got nervous as he turned to Cynder and She couldn't get the blush off her face" We best get it over with so they will stop." Spyro nodded and they walked up to eachother and their maws were about an inch apart. Spyro hesitated but still moved closer to Cynder. Finally they locked lips and everyone went cheering and a few gave whistles at them. As they held the kiss they couldn't even try hiding the blushes of embarrassment in their faces. The guardians sat their proud while Shadow was laughing as he could see Spyros' face. Galaxia and Frost had tears in their eyes as they were proud of the couple. When they finally parted the couple cheeks were red and they bowed before the crowd who were still cheering. They then walked off the stage and back to the others. Terrador walked up" Now let the Festival begin." Immediately the crowd walked off and began walking in different directions. Spyro and Cynder were still blushing while Shadow, Frost and Galaxia came to them" I am so proud of you son. You remind me of Ignitus your Age." Frost hugged Cynder" Me too I wouldn't have been able to do that. No matter how much I wanted too. Shadow came up to Spyro" You should have seen your face it was so funny. HA ha ha." Spyro elbowed him and everyone decided to go back to the temple.

Later that night in Spyros'' room...

"I still can't believe we did that. It was so embarrassing and amazing at the same time." Cynder rubbed up against Spyro" Don't worry love hopefully we won't need to do that again." The couple were looking outside to the window into the beautiful night sky." I wonder when are young will arrive." Cynder licked his cheek" I wish they were here now but I won't be long now. Don't worry they will be here soon. Well we best get off to bed." Spyro nodded and led Cynder to bed. Cynder laid down first and then Spyro got into his comfortable position and wrapped his tail around Cynders tail as she snuggled into his Chest. Minutes later the Couple drifted off to Sleep.

**First chapter complete. I have to give a bit of Credit to Draco363 because he brought up the mistletoe thing in his story just that gave me the idea. So thank you Draco 343. And what do you think pretty well for a start to the second story. Cynder is close to laying her eggs now. Not long now before new life enters the realm. Wonder how Cyril will react when he discovers Frost is pregnant lol.**

**Thank you for viewing and please Review. All reviews will be appreciated.**


	2. The fire apprentices

**Thank you for reviewing and viewing my story. It is much appreciated. What do you think will happen now. Well let's find out. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: The Fire apprentices**

The guardians were sitting in the Guardians chamber. As they waited Cyril was looking at an Ice dragon book **(Not Surprising) **He was looking at the Family of him and Frost and the others. He shook his head and thought to himself" Soon there will be a Shadow Dragon on that page and my family will be angry about that and blame me for it." He continued looking at the book when terrador came to him" Do you think we should tell Spyro about the role of The Master guardian. I think he will go angry if we don't tell him and he knows we knew the entire time." Cyril turned to him as he put the book away." I know but I don't think we should tell him yet. At least when we have a new Fire guardian we tell him." Terrador nodded in agreement as he turned to Volteer who was asleep on his back. Terrador and Cyril brought an Idea to their heads. He whispered to Cyril" Place an Ice bolder on his belly and that will wake him up in seconds. "Cyril nodded and formed an evil grin to his face.

He walked up to Volteer and stood beside him. He built up an Ice bolder above Volteer. It kept growing and growing. He kept building it up until it was as big as Volteer's belly. He slowly brought it and set it on his belly. A minute later Volteer started squirming as he broke the bolder" Ah My Belly. It is FREEZING, STIFFING, COLD, and UNNATURAL." He turned to the others who were laughing" STOP YOUR INSOLANCE. THAT WAS UNNECCESARY, UNCALLED FOR, SILLY. THAT WAS NOT GUARDIAN LIKE". Cyril looked to him as he stopped laughing" I'm sorry Volteer but the timing was too good." Everyone stood silent as the door opened. 2 Fire Dragons entered the room that were escorted by an Earth Dragon who immediately left when the 2 entered." Excuse me but are you the guardians". Terrador walked up to him" Yes we are and who might you two be". 1 of the dragons walked up to him" My name is Flame and I am here compete for the position of the fire guardian." The other dragon stepped forward" You might as well go home because we both know I am the worthy one here. "Terrador shot a glare at the young dragon.

"Watch your mouth young dragon. We haven't even started yet". The dragon sat down." And what is your name". The dragon looked to him as he yawned" You can call me Scorch" Terrador turned around and sat back next to the guardians" Well here is what we are gonna do." The dragons stood up while Scorch shot a Heroic pose "The trials will be taking place 4 weeks from now. You came a bit early but this will give you time to get acquainted with a few people. We will call for you if there is anything important to know before trials begin. You can stay in the temple for as long as you like. You may go now."

The dragons nodded and left through the main entrance of the chamber. Before they parted ways Scorch whispered to him" You may as well leave because I'm the one who is claiming the prize." He finished and left round the corner. Flame was about to argue but Scorch was long gone before he could. He decided to get to know some people and walked on.

Meanwhile in Spyros' room...

Cynder was looking outside at the balcony while Spyro was still asleep. She had thoughts to her head." Only days to go and our eggs will be here. Oh I can't wait. The wait is killing me now. I Bet Spyro can't wait either. Uh I need to wake Spyro up he has been sleeping long enough." She walked over to Spyro and nudged his side. Spyro moaned as he woke up. When he was standing on the bed he stretched all his bones and then walked saw Cynder next to him. "Good morning gorgeous. How is my favourite dragoness in the world?" Cynder giggled as she leaned on him" She is doing very well and is getting impatient of waiting for her eggs to come." Spyro laughed as he hugged Cynder.

When they parted Cynder said" What should we do today. Well there isn't a lot to do now as are children are almost here." Spyro started to think. While he was thinking Cynder sat at a window as she waited for Spyro to finish. Spyro kept thinking but he couldn't think." I don't know maybe we should stay in here for the day." Cynder turned to him and nodded in agreement. She went to the food storage area and picked up a sheep and sat at the balcony eating it while watching the view. Spyro sat down and read a book about dragonesses.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Spyro opened it and Flame was standing there" Excuse me I hope I am not interrupting anything" Spyro smiled to him" No nothing at all. Come in." Flame smiled as he walked inside and sat down." So what can I do for you errr." Flame smiled" Names Flame I just got here a few hours ago. You see I am here to compete for the position of the Fire guardian and the guardians said I should go talk to people until the trials in 4 weeks." Spyro brought a smile to his face" Well glad to meet you Flame. My name is Spyro as everyone should have heard of me when I would rather have a normal life." Flame went wide eyed" Well I am honoured to meet the hero of the world. I heard how you Destroyed Malefor before him Gaul and before him Cynder." Spyro lowered his head as he mentioned Cynder." Hey what's the matter"? Spyro looked up to him" I didn't destroy Cynder I saved her from Malefor's influence and brought back to the temple where she helped me defeat Malefor." Flame went wide- eyed" Oh well I'm glad she wasn't evil after all."

Spyro looked up" oh right would you like to meet her." Flame nodded" Cynder there is someone who wants to meet you." 5 seconds later Cynder from the Balcony and sat next to Spyro" Well nice to meet you I'm Cynder and yours." Flame looked to her" My name is Flame and nice to meet you too. I thought you were you know but Spyro has convinced me you are a good person." Cynder shuck her head with a relieved sigh." Thank you and Spyro what would I do without you." She immediately kissed Spyro and Flame looked away. When they parted Spyro said" Sorry but she can't help it" Flame chucked" Huh I can imagine. Oh before I go there is another apprentice and his name is Scorch. He thinks he is the best and he is very cocky. I am just letting you know. But you should be able to handle him." Spyro shuck his head" Thank you and we will see you later" Flame nodded as he left the room." Oh great Tyrone's replacement." Cynder giggled" Oh you can teach him a lesson if he becomes a problem." Spyro chuckled and hugged Cynder. They then went back to the balcony and looked to the glorious city and saw everyone enjoying themselves." I hope this will last forever". Spyro put a wing over Cynder" Don't worry it will." They looked to the great hills and mountains in the distance as they showed the reflection of the sun.

**I may be writing this but I have a bad feeling about Scorch. Will he become a problem, who will become the next fire guardian, When will Cynders eggs arrive. Thank you for reading and please review my story. All Reviews will be appreciated. **


	3. Birthday

**As I always say thank you for viewing my story and reviewing. I bet you are all wondering what is going to happen in this chapter. Will there be trouble, Will there be any silly moments. Will there be any happy moments well let's get on with it and find out. This will be a short chapter so I can get the plot moving perfectly. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 3: Birthday**

It has been 2 weeks since the new Fire apprentices arrived at the temple and spoke with the Guardians and Spyro has still been preparing the room for the eggs. Cynder has been eating more as it is nearly time. Shadow and Frost took a vacation to Avalar and Cyril has still not found out she is pregnant. Flame has been staying in the temple and has made friends with everyone. Scorch has been staying in the temple as well but he hasn't been talking to people and has been keeping an eye on Cynder and Frost for an apparent reason.

Spyro has just returned from exploring the city while Cynder was resting. When he got to the Entrance Scorch was there leaning on the Wall. When Spyro was about to go past him Scorch whispered" On your way to the dragoness you don't deserve". Spyro stopped by this and looked to him" And who do you think you are. Prince charming. Find something better to do instead of talking about dragonesses you don't deserve." Scorch got angry by this and stopped Spyro from getting in the temple" And who do you think you are. The best dragon ever. You may have defeated Malefor but your weak compared to me." Spyro tired of this and shot a Light Beam at Scorch and sent him into a pool in the courtyard and Spyro walked inside feeling bad of what he just did.

Minutes later...

Scorch regained conscience and looked around to see Spyro was gone" Hmm he thinks that was powerful. As soon as he got up his forward leg cracked" Owwww damn it. He will pay. Just he wait until I come back to claim my prizes. Cynder/Frost and The fire guardian position "After this he took off for the clinic.

10 minutes later...

Spyro came to their door and opened it and saw Cynder asleep on the bed with bones next to her. Spyro chuckled to himself and got rid of the sheep bones and threw them in the fire place as firewood. He then went to Cynder and went to sleep in his comfortable position. Cynder stirred and saw Spyro asleep next to her. She smiled and whispered" Goodnight love". She then went back to sleep.

The next morning...

Spyro was the first to stir and saw the beautiful reflection of the sun in their room. He got up and went over to the Balcony and saw a fantastic view. Like the one in Avalar. It was reflecting off the Buildings of DragonFang which made the sight look beautiful. He was shortly joined by Cynder who gave him a kiss and then locked lips with him. He felt a lot warmer with her nearby. When they parted Cynder said" Enjoying the view am you." Spyro nuzzled her" Yea but not as much as the view of your eyes." Cynder giggled and licked Spyro on the cheek" Oh you do know how to make me laugh." As soon as she finished she felt a pain in her stomach. Then it suddenly stopped" What's wrong." Cynder looked at him" Nothing I'm okay."

A few hours later at night she got the pain again. She felt the eggs shift. She knew then that the eggs were coming. She looked at Spyro; then a look of pain shot across her face. She then said, "I think the eggs are coming Spyro."

Sure enough the eggs started coming, as Cynder started grunting and groaning in pain. Blood came out. She was crying in pain as Spyro was not sure of what to do as his mate layed there in Pain. He was starting to panic but then decided to get Cynder to squeeze his hand so she wouldn't feel as much pain." Come on Cyn. You can do it. Just picture are Children playing around. You can do this." Cynder felt happier as Spyro was helping her but she still felt pain

Spyro could see the first egg. Cynder laid her first egg, and then she felt another one come. She laid her second one with a lot of pain. The third one came out a lot easier, but by that time Cynder was getting extremely tired. Then she had a lot of trouble with the forth one. As soon as the last Egg came out she Lied down and breathed heavily. Relieved it was over. Spyro set the Eggs on a pillow carefully trying to avoid shattering them. He then went to Cynder who was Breathing heavily on the floor and comforted her" It's over you did it are children are right there."

Cynder smiled as she looked at her eggs" They look beautiful." She got up and went over to the 4 eggs and examined them. There was a red Egg which shined as a candle was close on a table. The second one was a black one. Spyro was thinking about this" If this one is a Dragoness she will look a lot like her mom. The third one was a Blue one and thought" Cyril will be happy if this one has the Ice element. And the Last one was a green colour. Cynder curled up around them and lied down with them by her belly. Spyro layed down on the other side of the Eggs. He was quick to fall asleep. Cynder was still awake thinking "I hope our children will be here soon I can't wait." She decided to fall asleep as well.

Minutes after the couple was asleep Shadow and Frost came in and Saw the couple sleeping around 4 Eggs. Shadow smiled as he knew that would soon be him. Frost thought to herself" They are so beautiful I hope our Eggs will be like them." The couple left the room and left Spyro and Cynder to sleep in peace.

**Awww Cynder has layed her eggs at last and I bet they will be excited for their eggs to hatch. Scorch seems to want to cause trouble but he won't be a problem to Spyro.**

**Thank you for reading and please Review. All reviews will be appreciated.**


	4. Cyril's discovery

**Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. They were much appreciated. Once you see the name of the chapter in this chapter you can probably tell what is going to happen. That is most of it you discover the rest as well. Enough talking let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Cyril's Discovery**

Frost woke up to find it was a storm day and the conditions were not good at all. She thought" Uhhh I guess we will have to stay in the temple today. Oh well at least Shadow and my Friends are here." She saw Shadow was a sleep and got up to close the Balcony doors. Seconds later Shadow stirred from his sleep. He saw Frost at the Balcony doors and shut them. He stretched out his legs and went to her. When he got her he nuzzled her" Morning beautiful what's with the doors closed." Frost gave him a lick on the cheek" There is a storm today and so we will have to stay in the temple today love". Shadow went to the door and said" I'll be back in a minute I am just going to get some food for you. See you in a bit dear." Frost nodded and went back to laying on the bed while she was lost in her thoughts.

Meanwhile in the guardians chamber...

Cyril was in an argument with Volteer while Terrador was examining the pool of visions. Suddenly a vision came up with Spyro and Cynder in their room. He heard Spyro say" You have been through a lot get some rest Cyn." He saw Cynder nod and got to sleep. Terrador got confused until he saw Spyro go to sleep with 4 eggs in between them.

Terrador smiled by this and turned to the guardian" You two stop arguing with you silly comments and look at this." The two stopped arguing and went over to the pool of visions. When they saw what was there they smiled. Cyril said" Ah they arrived. I will be good getting to teach them when they arrive." Cyril looked closer and saw a blue egg" Ah I may get to teach the one from the blue egg in the powers of Ice." He smiled as he thought this. "And me in the Earth element if that green one is an Earth dragon or Dragoness." The guardians watched them sleep with their eggs next to them.

Suddenly an Ice book suddenly glowed. Cyril turned to see this and ran over to it. When he opened it he was scrolling to the page that was glowing. He got to the glowing page which was his family's page. Cyril was very curious as he was wondering what was happening. Terrador and Volteer gathered round to see the book. The picture of Cyril's family started to go bright. Cyril was confused. As soon as the light died out Cyril got shocked by what he saw. Shadow was on the page next to Frost. He closed the book and got up slowly.

"TH—TH—TH—THEY M-M-M-M-MATED. FROST IS P-P-P-P-PREGNANT." Cyril turned around to reveal an Angry look on his face like he was going to explode" SHE DARE PRODUCE A BABY WITH THAT FILTH. SHE DARES BRING AN OUTSIDER INTO THE FAMILY. HE WILL PAY." Cyril immediately walked outside the chamber and disappeared. Terrador got confused by this and looked at the book with Volteer next to him. They saw Shadow in Cyril's family page. Terrador immediately looked to Volteer" We need to stop Cyril before he harms Shadow." Volteer nodded in agreement and they immediately ran out the door after Cyril.

Meanwhile in Spyros' room... After the Storm has passed.

Spyro, Cynder, Frost and Shadow were out on the balcony enjoying the view. Spyro turned to see Cynder resting on his shoulder while Frost doing the same with Shadow. He looked to Shadow" Is it me or are our girls doing the same thing at the same time." Shadow saw what he meant when he looked to Cynder and Frost. Cynder licked Spyro" Hey is that a problem love". Frost looked to Spyro" Yea Spyro is that a problem". Spyro blushed when everyone was looking at him" Erm no. I am just pointing it out." Cynder blushed and kissed Spyro. Frost looked to the Eggs on a pillow in the room and said to Shadow" I hope our eggs will look beautiful like those eggs." Shadow looked to her" Don't worry dear they will. I hope we have 4 eggs as well." He immediately Kissed Frost and she got the thought of the eggs out of her head.

When they parted they looked to Cynder who walked inside and went to the food area and grabbed a lamb. Suddenly the door opened. Cyril came in" Ah everyone is here. No wonder I didn't find you in your room. Shadow can I speak to you for a minute." Shadow nodded and went outside while Frost got a worried look in her face.

When the door was shut Shadow turned to Cyril." So what's going on?" Immediately Cyril brought a Fist and punched Shadow which made him Slam into a wall and Cyril shot an Ice breath which froze Shadow everywhere except his face." What is wrong with you why are you doing this? Cyril smacked him" YOU MATED WITH FROST THAT IS MY PROBLEM. YOU HAVE RUINED MY FAMILY. MY FAMILY WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN THANKS TO YOU. DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO DENY IT I SAW THE ICE DRAGON FAMILY ARCHIEVE BOOK. YOU APPEARED ON MY FAMILIES PAGE WHICH MEANS YOU MATED WITH FROST."

Shadow broke the Ice and cloaked himself with his shadow ability. "Why are you doing this? What have you got against other dragon types? We are all meant to be friends. Do you hate all the other types?" Cyril smacked him again" I DON'T HATE ANY OTHER DRAGON TYPES I JUST DON'T LIKE SHADOW DRAGONS AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO MY BROTHER." As soon as he finished 2 Ice shard came from behind Cyril and froze his back" Shadow now knowing it was safe came out of hiding. Spyro and Frost came from behind Cyril and in front of him." What are you doing Cyril? You're a guardian you're meant to protect Dragons, not attack them. "

They froze Cyril all over except his head" BECAUSE HE HAS RUINED MY FAMILY. THE ROYAL BLOOD OF MY FAMILY IS NOW TAINTED BECAUSE HE AND FROST MATED. FROST HOW COULD YOU JEPERDISE THE FAMILY BY LETTING HIS TAINTED BLOOD LINK WITH YOUR ROYAL BLOOD. WHY".

Frost grew mad at Cyril" HE DOESN'T HAVE TAINTED BLOOD. HE HAS NORMAL BLOOD. YOU JUST DON'T LIKE SHADOW DRAGONS BECAUSE ONE OF THEM KILLED MY OTHER UNCLE IN THE WAR. WELL THAT WASN'T SHADOW. HOW COULD IT HAVE BEEN HIM? YOU DON'T DEESERVE TO BE A GUARDIAN. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR ME THAT I AM CARRYING MY YOUNG. BUT I SEE NOW YOU ARE NOT MY REAL UNCLE. I HATE YOU CYRIL. DON'T COME NEAR ME, SHADOW OR MY CHILDREN WHEN THEY ARE BORN." Immediately Frost ran away with Shadow running after her.

Cyril shook his head as he thought" Maybe she is right. Maybe I have been despising shadow dragons. I guess I should be happy. But she won't let me see them." Spyro fire an Earth missile to break him out the ice." Don't bother thanking me because I should have left you like that." Spyro walked back into his room and closed the door behind him. Cyril sat there upset with himself and Frost. Seconds later the guardians come from around the corner and stood next to him "Cyril what has happened here" Cyril didn't answer as he held his head down." Terrador looked around to see a few Ice shards and a cracked wall. Terrador looked back at Cyril" You attacked Shadow. How could you. You are a guardian you are supposed to Protect the Dragon Race not attack it. You are coming back to the chamber to discuss this." Cyril followed with Volteer behind him.

Meanwhile in Shadows room...

Frost was on the bed crying while Shadow was grabbing something for her to eat. He grabbed a Sheep and set it in front of her" Thank you" She started eating while Shadow was thinking about what Cyril and Frost argued about. He hopes it won't happen again. Minutes later when Frost finished Shadow came to her and put a wing on her back" Thanks love I just want to sleep. I hate Cyril now I don't want him near me again."

Frost after that immediately curled up into a ball and sighed as she started to Fall asleep. Shadow went to lock the door in case Cyril wanted to come in since Frost doesn't want him around. Shadow then went to join Frost as he put a wing over her as he lied down. Seconds later he fell asleep sensing Frost's upset feelings through the bonded mark.

**Well Cyril has been making a streak of ding UN guardian like things. First the Ice on Volteer's belly and now this. I wonder if Frost can keep herself from doing something bad. What will happen next? We will soon find out.**

**Thank you for viewing and Please review. All Reviews will be appreciated.**


	5. Hatch Day

**Okay I have been able to fit 2 chapters in today because I have had a lot of free time today. Anyway here was last chapter's question. What will happen next? Well let's find out and to warn you there will either be a few faces that will be very happy or happy but crying faces. Or me being an idiot thinking about random things. Enough talk. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Hatch Day**

A couple of weeks have passed since the Incident with Cyril and Shadow, the day of Spyros' and Cynder's eggs hatching was about to come. Spyro and Cynder were so excited, because they will have children of their own. Spyro and Cynder could see Frost was pregnant. Frost was about a month pregnant, and Shadow was happy; just like Spyro was. Spyro saw this, and remembered when Cynder was pregnant, but now they were about to have children and Spyro is happier than he had ever been; except for when he found out Cynder was Pregnant. Cynder and Spyro were going to take care of their children with great care. Today was not the day of the hatching.

Spyro was looking out the window while Cynder was asleep. Spyro had a lot of feelings in his head" I wonder when Flame and Scorch will begin the trials. I hope Flame wins. Because we need someone who isn't foolish and is willing to help others then think about themselves." Spyro shook all those thoughts out of his head. He went over to Cynder and lied down into his comfortable position with Cynder while she snuggled into his chest. In seconds he was already asleep.

The next Day in DragonFang at Midday...

Spyro was in his room with Cynder while she got something to eat. Spyro has not taken his eyes of their Eggs for 3 hours now since he knew their hatching was close. Cynder was giggling as she had an idea form in her head. She immediately sneaked up on Spyro and jumped on him immediately when she was on his back Spyro jumped as he wasn't expecting it and laughed while Cynder giggled. He turned his head to her as she was still giggling. "Thanks for that I need something to distract me. I just can't turn my eyes off them." He was immediately pulled into a kiss. Spyro rolled over with Cynder on top of him. They held the kiss. Spyro lost himself to the pleasure while Cynder didn't.

Suddenly they heard a crack. Cynder looked around and then saw the Red egg had a crack in it. Cynder immediately jumped off Spyro" Spyro look." Spyro immediately got up and walked over to the Eggs. They sat down as more cracks appeared on the egg. Finally the egg shattered into pieces and now a baby red Dragon was lying on the pillow. Spyro walked up and checked its gender." This is a boy Got any names Cynder." Cynder thought for a bit then got an idea" How about Astral. Spyro smiled" That's a good name. Perfect for him." Cynder walked to the baby dragon and picked him up and lied down with him on her forward legs.

The Black egg started to crack. Spyro turned around to see the egg shatter. And a black dragon was now lying on the pillow. Spyro checked the gender" This one's a girl. She looks just like you. Hmm how about Shade." Cynder nodded" That suites her." Spyro grabbed Shade and placed her next to Astral. They were both on Cynders front legs.

The green egg hatched and out came a green Dragon. Spyro checked the gender" This is a boy. You name this one. Cynder thought and got a name" Tero". Spyro smiled" That's good." Suddenly the Blue Egg started to crack. Little cracks were forming all over the egg. The egg shattered and there was a Blue Dragon. Spyro checked the gender" This is a girl I think we should call her Crystal." Cynder smiled as she nuzzled Astral and Shade" I love it." Spyro got Tero and Crystal and lied down next to Cynder with Tero and Crystal on his Front legs.

Spyro Looked to Cynder" I can't believe it our children are finally here." Spyro nuzzled Cynder. Suddenly the kids got off their parents legs and starting playing with each other. Spyro watched while Cynder went to the play area that Shade and Tero were at while Crystal and Astral were play fighting next to their dad. Spyro got up and gathered all the egg bits and made it into a pile. He then chucked the pieces into the fire place to burn.

He turned back to see Crystal looking at her mom. She had a hungry look on her face. Cynder giggled" Okay come here." Cynder set Crystal on her leg while the other 3 were play fighting next to their dad. Astral then sat next to his dad looking at the food storage area. Spyro realised this and grabbed small sheep from the food area and set it in front of the trio. Tero and Shade dug right in while Astral gave the meat a sniff before eating it. Spyro then sat next to Cynder who was feeding Crystal. Spyro stoked Crystal on the head and then returned to watching the trio.

Later that night... Near Midnight.

The hatchlings were asleep on the bed except for Astral who was sitting there scratching the back of his head. Suddenly the door opened and Frost and Shadow came in. They Saw Spyro at the Play area putting everything back where they were while Cynder was lying down next to her hatchlings." Frost sat next to Cynder and said" Awww they are so cute." Astral walked over to Frost and started sniffing her. Frost stroked Astral on the head and he then yawned. Cynder giggled" Come on you time for bed". She picked up Astral and set him next to his brother and sisters. He was asleep in seconds.

Shadow was sitting next to Spyro. "So how was your first day of parenthood?" Spyro looked to Shadow" Amazing the little ones kept me on my feet and Cynder was feeding them most of the time. They kept jumping on me like I was a bouncy castle." Shadow smiled." Well I guess me and Frost should head back to the room and go to sleep." Spyro nodded as Shadow and Frost left. He then got up and lied down next to Cynder. The kids woke up. They moved next to their parents. Astral got on top of his dad and curled up. Shade slept on the side of her dad. Tero slept on the side of his Mom while Crystal slept on top of her mom. The Family were asleep in seconds ending another great day.

**Well that ends another episode. The eggs have finally hatched and Spyro and Cynder have been enjoying themselves. What will happen next? When will the Fire apprentices Trials begin? When will Frost lay her eggs? Why am I asking so many questions again?**

**Anyway Thank you for viewing and I hope you will Review. Thank you.**


	6. Family Day

**Thank you for reviewing the last Chapter. I have updated my profile if anyone is interested in getting information on Spyros' Children. Anyway enough of me chatting. Let's get on with chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: Family Day**

It has been 5 days since Spyro and Cynders eggs hatched. The trials for fire guardian were now two weeks away. Spyro and Cynder have been kept busy by their children. The guardians have not been aware of their birth. Flame is jealous as he doesn't have a Mate. Shadow and Frost have been staying in their room more often; one of the main reasons is so to avoid Cyril.

Afternoon in Spyros' room...

Cynder was sitting on the bed with Crystal and Shade watching Astral and Tero play fight. Tero jumped on Astral and attempted to pin him down but Astral pushed his back legs and got Tero off him. Astral immediately got up and pinned Tero down. Astral was the bigger one. So he could easily pin his brother down. Tero attempted to get up but he couldn't. Cynder giggled" Alright you two enough rough and tumble let's wait for your dad to get back. The brothers got up and sat next to their mom.

Crystal immediately got up and went over to the play area. Astral and Tero ran after her while Shade stayed lying next to her mom. Astral started climbing the exercise fort that was supplied by Newborn applications. He climbed slowly as he hasn't climbed before. It is a good way for hatchlings to build up their muscles and stamina.

Astral was worried if he might fall off. He got to the top of the stairs and walked to the slide. He stood at the top wondering what would happen. Much to his surprise Tero came behind him and went sliding down the slide. When he reached the bottom Tero rolled into Crystal. The two young ones giggled. Astral feeling confident went down the slide and joined Crystal and Tero in their rolling game.

The trio giggled and went on the Fort again. Shade feeling left out decided to join them and waited for them to roll into her. Astral was the first down followed by Tero and Crystal last. They all rolled into Shade and all giggled as they crashed into a pile of fluffy toys. The group immediately grabbed a toy and started smacking them about. Astral and Tero were in a tug of war as they both wanted one toy. Cynder giggled by this and sat in the play area to make sure there were no accidents.

Meanwhile at the guardians chamber...

Spyro was talking to Terrador." So who do you think will become the next fire guardian?" Terrador shook his head" I don't know but I do hope it will Flame will be the next one. He is a lot more kind then Scorch." Spyro nodded and said" Well I best get back to Cynder. The kids are probably using her as a bouncy castle." Terrador smiled as Spyro ran out" Okay We will see you... Wait what. Spyro wait a minute" Spyro was already gone. Terrador went-wide eyed and said to the others" Spyro just said Well I best get back to Cynder. The kids are probably using her as a bouncy castle." Cyril and Volteer turned to him. Cyril shouted" to the pool of visions." The guardians all rushed over to the pool of visions.

In the hallways...

Spyro was on his way back to the rooms he was rushing there. When he saw the door to the room he saw Scorch standing there. He walked up to him and said" And just what are you doing here". Scorch didn't look" Just getting ready to see my soon to be mate."

Spyro moved in between him and the door" No you are not going in."Scorch glared at him" Try to stop me" before he could enter Spyro pushed him back." How about this stay away and I won't send you flying again." Before Scorch could react Spyro entered and locked the door. Scorch decided to see what Spyro was hiding by looking through the window. Scorch went running off heading for the entrance.

In Spyros' room...

Spyro was looking around and Cynder and the kids weren't in. He saw a note on the bed. He picked it up and it was blank. Suddenly the Kids jumped out and landed on their dad who was sitting down laughing while the kids were giggling. Cynder came out and walked up to Spyro. When she sat next to him she said" it is so easy to ambush you." She licked him on the cheek. Spyro jumped up and took the kids to the play area. The jumped off him and went on the fort. Spyro sat there and watched as they rolled into each other. Spyro laughed as Astral Jumped on Shade while he was rolling. Crystal went over to her mom with a hungry look. Cynder knew what she wanted. Seconds later Shade came over as well with the same look.

Cynder giggled" Alright you two come here." The girls sat on Cynder legs. Astral and Tero were jumping on their dad's belly. They kept moving from one side to the other. Spyro kept laughing as they were sort of tickling him. The boys started jumping more quickly." Spyro got up slowly so he wouldn't injure the boys. He went to the food storage area and brought out a small sheep. He set it in front of the boys. Astral and Tero started digging right in. Spyro took a piece and sat down next to Cynder. He stroked the girls head while Cynder was feeding them. Astral finished eating and ran to his head and jumped on his leg. Astral then hugged him while Spyro returned the Hug.

Later that night...

Spyro was reading Astral a story from a book. While Cynder was lying down on the bed with the others. Shade was fast asleep on her mom's side while Tero and Crystal were lying down next to their Mom. Spyro closed the book and hugged Astral before they went to bed. Spyro put the book on a shelf then joined his Family on the bed. Spyro and Cynder snuggled up to eachother while the boys got on top of their parent and the girls slept on the side of their parents. In minutes there were asleep.

**There goes another chapter. To me Astral is keener to spend time with his Dad then any of the others. Oh well they all still do. Thank you for viewing and please review. I want lots of Reviews. Thank you.**


	7. Master guardian

**I have resumed my writing and I have just had enough time to write this up. Enjoy and Draco363 I hope you enjoy the Package I gave you a while back LOL. Enjoy my next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Master Guardian**

It has been 3 weeks since Spyro and Cynders eggs hatched. The Trials for the Fire guardian position was now only a week away. Scorch has discovered Spyro and Cynder have had kids and you can probably tell he is angry But he hasn't discovered Frost's Pregnancy. Flame has been very lonely lately and is hoping to find a Mate.

Morning in Spyros' room...

Spyro was awake with his two Sons while his Daughters were asleep with Cynder. The trio were sitting at the balcony watching the sunrise. Astral was gazing at it thinking it was the best thing he ever saw. Tero wasn't that interested and spent the time climbing on his dad. Spyro was busy distracted by Tero and the Sunrise to notice the door opening. Flame came in and walked up to Spyro

" Hi Spyro sorry to disturb you but the guardians would like to see you." Spyro put Tero next to Astral and turned to Flame" Okay thank you for telling me." Spyro proceeded to the door. Flame left and just as Spyro was about to leave the boys jumped on him as they wanted to go." Spyro turned to them and chuckled" Alright you can come."

Spyro left the room with the boys lying on his back. This was the first time Astral and Tero left the room. They were enjoying the sight of the hall ways. Suddenly Spyro saw Shadow" Hey Shadow over here." Shadow turned and saw Spyro he ran over to him and said" Morning Spyro I see you brought the little ones with you."

Spyro smiled" yea the guardians want to see me and these two wanted to come and they looked like they were not gonna settle for a No." Shadow smiled" Well I best let you get going. I will see u later." Shadow walked off as Spyro marched on to the guardian's chamber.

Meanwhile in the guardians chamber...

Terrador was talking to Ignitus who is visiting while Cyril and Volteer were in their usual arguments. "Ignitus are you sure Spyro is ready for this I mean he has had 4 hatchlings." Ignitus smiled" Yes I am sure, he needs to know this". Ignitus turned to Cyril and Volteer who were arguing. He tired of listening to them two" Will you two please be quiet can't you go through one day without having an argument." Cyril and Volteer turned to him and sat down." Good now how have they been doing with their hatchlings." Terrador looked to the Floor" Well we haven't seen them yet as it is best not to disturb them in their first weeks." As soon as he finished Ignitus saw Spyro entering.

"Hello Spyro". Spyro saw Ignitus and Smiled" Hello Igni... I mean Dad." Terrador got up" Good to see you Spyro but I must say how come you brought them two." Spyro looked to his Sons. "Well they kept holding on to me and wouldn't let go so I took them with me." The guardians smiled as they saw two of Spyros' hatchlings for the first time" Terrador smiled as he noticed Tero.

"Huh I guess I will have a new student to train in the Earth element when he is old enough." Cyril walked forward" Spyro what colour are you're other hatchlings" Spyro looked to Cyril" My daughters? Well Crystal is blue while Shade is black." Cyril smiled" Well I guess I will soon have a new student as well." Ignitus stepped forward" Focus please we called Spyro here for a reason." The guardians sat as Ignitus continued.

"Spyro we thought it was time for you to know about all of the other guardian positions." As you know there is one guardian for every element." Spyro nodded as Astral gazed at Ignitus" Well there is another position known as the Master Guardian. As the name suggests this position is pretty much the most in charge position of all guardian positions. And only a Purple Dragon can take this position. We have come to an agreement that you are ready to become the Master guardian. Do you wish to become one as we haven't had one for near 5 centuries?

Spyro sat down and hesitated as he thought. Become the master guardian was a thing to experience but he still wasn't sure. Astral and Tero were looking at him while he thought. Spyro made his decision." Yes I will but as long as I can spend most of my time with my Family". All the guardians and Ignitus smiled" Marvellous we can agree with that.

We shall declare you master guardian in the ceremony that we intend to declare the Fire guardian as well. This is in 2 weeks." Spyro nodded. Ignitus started to disappear" I will return for that day but until then see you soon." Ignitus disappeared into thin air. Spyro followed suit as he left the chamber as well.

Meanwhile at shadows' room...

Frost was looking out the balcony gazing at the sky. While she was distracted Scorch slipped in the door and sneaked up on up behind Frost. Before he could grab her he got forced onto the floor. He saw Shadow on top of him while Frost jerked her head and turned around. Shadow got off him and grabbed his tail.

" You think you can sneak into our room like that" Scorch shot a flame at Shadow which burnt his hand a bit. He let go of his tail and grabbed his paw and held it up. Frost shot an ice beam a Scorch which missed as he flew out the door. Before he disappeared he shouted" YOU WILL BE MINE FROST. ONE DAY YOU WILL BE. YOU AND CYNDER." Frost ran and locked the door. She saw Shadows' burnt paw and made an ice stone and gave it to Shadow" Thanks dear." He took the stone and started putting his paw on it and leaving it on it."

Back at with Spyro...

Spyro walked into his room and saw Cynder and his daughters at the balcony. He let Astral and Tero off and walked up to her. "Morning dear". Cynder turned to him and hugged him" And where have you been love." Spyro released her as the Kids started play fighting. "I went to see the guardians and Astral and Tero wanted to come so I let them they didn't get off me. The guardians wanted me to become the Master guardian and I accepted." Cynder went wide eyed" Really I read about that. You will have a lot to do." Spyro put a paw on her shoulder. "Yea but I made sure I got to spend most of my time you and the kids." Cynder hugged him" So when they announcing you for it." Spyro looked to the kids" 2 weeks."

Spyro and Cynder watched the kids as they were playing on the Fort. They were wrapped in each other arms. They kissed and enjoyed the moment for as long as they could.

**That is the end to another chapter. I hope the next chapter will not take as long for the next chapter. Thank you for viewing and please Review. **


	8. Trials of Fire Part 1

**I have been working on the next chapter for quite a while and I have been able to get the next part up quicker. I hope you will RR so ENJOY.**

**Chapter 8: Trials of Fire Part 1**

It was the night before the trials for the position of the fire guardian. Flame has been working on his element so he can have a better chance of winning the trials. Scorch, his competitor, has been too focused on trying to win Cynder and Frost to work on his Element. Spyro has been looking forward to see if Flame can win the trials as Spyro doesn't like Scorch because he tried to take his Mate from him.

On an evening, a storm was brewing, In Spyros' room...

It was loud in Spyros' room. Spyro was busy watching Tero play with Astral as they were on the play Fort. Astral rolled into Tero and the two giggled as they rolled into Crystal which sent the trio into a pile of toys. They were covered in the pile. Spyro sat at the pile and waited. Suddenly the trio jumped out and landed on Spyro which was lying in front of them. Cynder saw Spyro and the kids covered in toys and giggled." Alright you lot it is time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow. Spyro carried the three over to the bed and set them on the bed. Spyro lied down next to Cynder while the kids got on them. Within minutes they were all asleep.

The Next morning in the courtyard at 10:30...

There was an arena and a massive crowd. The guardians, Ignitus, Spyro, Cynder, the kids lying on Spyro and Cynder, Frost, Shadow, Frost, Galaxia, Flame and Scorch were all sitting there. Ignitus stepped up in front of everyone" Today is a grand day in the history of the dragon race, Today 2 candidates will compete in 3 set trials for the position of Fire guardian. Today one will walk away victorious and one will walk away defeated. Our first contestant: Scorch". Scorch stood up next to Ignitus and Shot a heroic pose. Ignitus ignored that.

"And our second contestant Flame. Flame stood up next to Ignitus and looked to the crowd. Spyro and the others shouted" GO FLAME GO FLAME." Scorch got annoyed by that." Now Scorch will be first to undertake the first trial. THE STRONGEST FLAME. What they have to do is show off all their fire moves and the guardians including me, Spyro, Cynder and Galaxia will be voting for the favourite in the final trial. Scorch take the Stage." Scorch was happy to oblige. He was happy to be in the spot light.

" Alright use your weakest move and take it all the way to your strongest which would be your Fury. Scorch nodded and started with his fire breath. He sent it into the air and speeded in the Sky in different directions. He went into a fire blast and ignited the floor below him and wasn't affected.

Scorch then fired a fire ball which he sent in circles and forced it into the floor. Finally he built up energy around him and unleashed a fury which engulfed the entire arena. When he called it off to not accidently injure someone he stood there in a heroic pose. There were a few claps and some dragons clapped in awe. Scorch walked back and sat next to Ignitus." Well performed Scorch and now our second candidate Flame please take to the arena. Flame did as so and stood in the middle of the arena." You may now begin." Scorch thought to himself" This should be a laugh." Flame started his fire breath. He shot it in the air and small tornados formed off the top of the breath which emitted a bright light. People gasped, Flame moved onto his fire blast which incinerated the arena floor but didn't destroy it. He sent a fire ball into the air which exploded like a firework. People were amazed. Flame finally unleashed his Fury which exploded twice the size of Scorches.

Almost everyone cheered at him and a few dragonesses gave him some loving looks. Scorch snorted as everyone was cheering except for him. Flame left the arena and sat down next to Ignitus" Well performed Flame you caught the attention of quite a lot of people." Flame smiled as Scorch glared at him. "Alright everyone it is time for the 2nd trial: THE FIRE FRENZY. In this our 2 contestants will Fight 50 dummies and take them out in the smallest amount of time. Scorch your first." Scorch once again took to the stage. He stood ready." Oh yes there is one rule, you cannot use your Fury." Scorch nodded as 10 dummies appeared." Begin... Now" Scorch immediately shot fire balls at the dummies incinerating them one by one. He jumped into the air and shot a Fire blast which incinerated 28 of the dummies. Scorch landed and fire balled the remaining enemies. They died one by one. When Scorch killed the last one Ignitus said" Time is...45.6 seconds. The people cheered. Scorch bowed and returned to the stage.

"Alright Flame now it is your turn." Flame stood at the arena and waited for the signal." BEGIN" The dummies spawned and Flame immediately shot fire balls incinerating. When the next 20 appeared he shot a fire ball on the floor which made a wave killing the 20. Flame jumped and shot more fire balls while rolling in the air angling his shots directly at the dummies. One by one incinerating the dummies. The last 10 appeared. Flame shot a fire blast beneath him which created a wave incinerating the dummies one by one. Flame landed as the last one die." Time is..." Everyone held their breath" Everyone knew it was close" 43.2 seconds" Everyone cheered while Scorch got angry. Ignitus Spoke up" Alright that was the warm up now here is the final. THE FLAMING SHOWDOWN. In this the 2 contestants will battle eachother for 4 minutes. When the time ends. Our Judges will make the deciding Vote However if one of them gives in or fall if the time isn't over stops. The winner will be made our new Fire guardian. Alright you enter the Arena and get to your fighting stances."

They made their way into the arena and prepared themselves in their stance. They were facing eachother growling at eachother." This is going to be your defeat" Scorch shouted" In your dreams". 3...2...1...Fight.

**There is a lot of tension going on here. Who will be victories, who will be defeated, who will become the next guardian. Find out soon. Thank you for viewing and please Review.**


	9. Trials of Fire Part 2

**I have been put off Writing because of some matters but you have nothing to fear I will see this Trilogy to the End you have my word on that. Here is the question from last chapter: Who is going to win this Tense Showdown between two powerful Fire dragons competing for the Fire guardian position. Well let's find out. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Trials of Fire part 2**

Flame and Scorch were waiting for the signal to begin the Flaming Showdown which has not been done in centuries since Ignitus was the Fire guardian. Scorch was shouting to Flame" Are you ready to lose Loser". Flame got annoyed by his pestering" We will who loses in the next 4 minutes Scorch." Spyro and Astral had their eyes locked on the Flame and Scorch while Cynder was talking to Frost. "Ignitus stood there" 3" Scorch and Flame glared at eachother.

"2" Flame got excited "1" Scorch smirked at Flame and secretly built up his Fire ball" BEGIN" Scorch launched Fire balls at Flame. He dodged them one by one as Scorch shot more." Is that the best you got?" As he finished shouting he shot fire balls colliding with Scorch's fire balls producing multiple explosions. The dragon kept it up not one fire ball was breaking through the wall of explosions.

They both jumped into the air and Scorch shot a Fire blast. Flame did not spot it while he shot a fire ball. Flame suddenly got hit and fell to the floor. Scorch took the opportunity while Flame was recovering from the hit.

He shot a fire ball which hit Flame on the head. Smoke enshrouded Flame and all around him. Spyro gasped as he saw Flame being hit he thought to himself" Come on Flame you can beat him. You have to beat him. You have to win. It is for the best."

Scorch landed next to the smoke and laughed" Did you really think you had a chance against me. No one can beat me. I am stronger than anyone". Spyro smirked by that" And that's what Tyrone said and look what happened there.

" As soon as Scorch stopped laughing Flame collided into him in a Comet Dash which knocked him down. Flame then launched himself into the air and shot a fire blast engulfing Scorch" Argggggghhhhh." Flame looked to see Scorch recover.

Scorch got up and shouted" If you think this is over you are mistaken" Scorch leaped into the air and collided into Flame and attempting to Claw him" Flame got clawed in the Face and was forced to the ground" Argh". Ignitus Spoke up" 1 minute remaining".

Flame grabbed Scorch and did a comet dash crashing scorch on the floor. Scorch built up a flame barrier forcing Flame off him. Scorch Built up a ball and launched it into the air. Flame readied himself to dodge any attacks. The ball exploded and fired several fire balls at Flame.

Flame dodged them one by one. The fire balls produced big explosions. Flame made a wall of fire which reflected the shots back at Scorch. He did not expect this and got hit by his own fire balls. "30 seconds remaining". Flame took to the sky. Scorch followed. Flame thought to himself" Got to wrap this up." The two started firing beams of fire at eachother. They each got hit and hit the ground. The two brawlers got up slowly. "10 seconds remaining." Flame and Scorch built up Fire around them of extreme heat. They both went into a comet dash into eachother. The two collided and caused an explosion. The entire field was covered in smoke. No one could see anything" Times up" Everyone looked into the smoke and could see a shadow of one of them but couldn't tell who. There was another lying on the floor unconscious as he wasn't moving. The smoke was giving way.

Everyone held their breath. When the smoke disappeared they saw Flame still standing but he was badly injured and looked like he was going to collapse any second. Everyone cheered. Spyro jumped up in joy and ran to Flame" YOU DID IT FLAME YOU DID IT." Flame smiled as he saw everyone cheering. Scorch was being carried away by 2 dragon doctors. Cynder was smiling as was Astral who was dreaming of being that one day. The other kids were sleeping. Spyro helped Flame to the stage next to Ignitus.

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE OUR WINNER IS CLEAR. LET US CONGRATULATE OUR CHAMPION: FLAME" Everyone cheered and whistled and held their hands in the air. Flame was so happy because he had never been given this kind of attention before. Everyone was happy. The guardians were impressed and excited as they would soon have two new reliable and brave guardians with them: Spyro and Flame.

3 hours later...

Spyro walked Flame to his room" Well fought Flame. You will soon be doing the ceremony with me to become guardians." Flame smiled as he lay down on his bed" Yea it is going to be great. Well I am going to be resting for a few days now until all these wounds are gone". Spyro nodded and smiled" I will see you later." Spyro rushed out his room.

Meanwhile at the infirmary...

Scorch was lying on a table with lots of bandages" DAMN YOU FLAME. YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS. YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY MY CHANCE TO BE IN THE SPOTLIGHT. YOU HAVE TAKEN MY CHANCE TO MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR GETTING MY MATES. YOU WILL PAY I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU IMBICELE." Scorch laid there with Anger burning in him as he set his sights for revenge.

In Spyros' room...

Cynder was watching the kids as they were enjoying themselves on the fort with their usual rolling game. Astral got bored and sat next to his Mom as he was impatient for his Father to return." Don't worry you. Daddy will be here any second now." As she finished Spyro came through the door and Astral ran up to his dad and hugged him. Astral said" Dad" Spyro and Cynder gasped by this as they were next to him" Oh my god his first word". Spyro picked Astral up and hugged him" That's right Dad is back." Cynder joined the hug and soon after the kids joined in with their hug. They all broke apart as the kids went back to playing.

"Our kids are growing fast aunt they my beautiful rose" Cynder blushed and hugged him" They sure are handsome". They watched the kids carry on for the rest of the Day.

**Well that was quite a day wasn't it? Go Flame you sure showed Scorch didn't you. Awww Astral has spoken his first word. I wonder when the others will. Thank you for reading and I hope you will Review. BTW I have updated my Profile page if anyone wants to look.**


	10. Ceremony

**Guess what my next chapter has become reality. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far because now this chapter will mark a turning point in the plot and story. I hope you will be enjoying this one. Enjoy my latest chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Ceremony **

It has been a week since Flame won the trials of Fire and today is the ceremony to make both Spyro and Flame guardians. Spyros' children have been learning to speak and can speak a bit but they are still too young to be able to go further than the courtyard.

Frost and Shadow have still been avoiding Cyril as well as Scorch. Flame has found a dragoness who has caught his eye: A pink Dragoness called Ember but she had her eyes set on Spyro. Scorch is seeking revenge on Flame and Spyro and Shadow as they have done things he doesn't like.

In Spyros' room...

Spyro was the first to wake up on the day because it was an important day for him." He carefully picked up Astral off his back and put him on Cynders back. He then decided to take an early walk to get the stress out of his system. He went outside the temple to see everyone was wondering around in their normal daily business.

When a couple of dragons passed by one of them said" Good luck in the ceremony today Spyro." Spyro smiled" Thanks "He marched on towards the courtyard. Little did he know he was being eyed on by a certain pink dragoness.

Ember walked behind him and not risking to be seen. Spyro made a mistake he made a wrong turn by accident and went to a corner. He saw a window and thought" I must have a wrong turn oh well."

The second he turned around Ember was blocking the exit" Hello Ember can I help you" Ember walked up to him and giving him a loving look." No nothing is wrong. I just wanted to give you some company."

She edged next to Spyro and Sat in front of him with their maws only 3 inches away. Spyro feeling uncomfortable said" Well I appreciate it but this is only my morning walk." Spyro immediately zoomed past her and went back to the Temple."

I will see you another time". Ember nodded. As soon as Spyro disappeared Ember shuck her head" GRRRR If only he wasn't wasting his time with the Terror of the Skies then I would be having him to myself. I mean what does he see in that monster. Well I am not going to let him waste his time with a traitor of the Dragon people." Ember walked off.

10 minutes later...

Spyro returned to the room to find Cynder and the kids still asleep. He decided to sit at the balcony and wait for the others to wake up. Just as he started to relax Cynder stirred and saw Spyro sitting at the balcony.

She nudged the kids as they moaned and opened their eyes before they got off their mother. Astral immediately Spotted Spyro and jumped on him" Good morning Dad" Spyro Saw Astral on his shoulder and nuzzled him" Morning Son."

Cynder rubbed up against Spyro and sat next to him" So you ready for the big day" Spyro looked to the sky as he was thinking" Yes I think. I just don't want to embarrass myself out there.

Cynder nuzzled up to him and said" It is okay you are not going to embarrass yourself, you are not going to be silly, you are going to be sharp and earn that title like a proper Dragon would okay." Spyro smiled and kissed her cheek." You sure know how to make me feel better.

Cynder kissed Spyro just as Shadow and Frost were entering. Shadow laughed as what he saw while Frost grinned. They sat there waiting while Cynder and Spyro were still making out. Shadow decided to break them.

Wow that is such a thing of beauty you two are doing." The love birds immediately broke apart and their cheeks went red as they were just caught making out AGAIN. "Hey Frost I wonder when the first day will come when we don't find them having some love time."

Spyro blushed and poked Shadow" Alright you made your point now can I help Casanova". Shadow stood up and went for the door" It is time to put your armour on. The ceremony is in 30 minutes." Spyro went darting for the door" OKAY LETS GO.

Cynder I will you at the stage okay with the kids" Cynder waved goodbye and turned to the kids." Hop on kids lets go see your Dad become a Guardian." The kids cheered and got on their mother and after that Cynder set off to meet the guardians.

At the back of the Stage... 20 minutes later...

Spyro and Flame were putting on ceremony armour with Spyros being purple and Flames being red." Well the day has arrived. You nervous Spyro." Spyro put the helmet on and looked to him" Yes I am just about ready to pass out the second I make a fool of myself."Flame smiled and put his helmet on. Well let's get to the stage." Spyro nodded and walked to the stage with Flame.

When they went through the curtain they saw a huge cheering crowd and they tried to ignore the load of Dragonesses who were winking at them. When they got to the stage they sat next to Ignitus who was in the middle. Galaxia came up to Spyro and hugged him" Good luck Son make me proud like your Father made me proud when he became a guardian. Spyro smiled "Thanks mom I will." Ignitus saw this and smiled. HE walked up in front of the Stage and started" Welcome to an Event that hasn't been held in a century. The crowing of a new Fire Guardian and an Event that hasn't been held in 6 century's. The crowning of a New Master Guardian. First Flame please come to the stage."

Flame smiled and moved in front of Ignitus while he was extremely nervous." Flame do you promise to keep the Element of Fire balance in the world. Do you promise to protect the innocents of Light against the evils of darkness and pass on the title of Fire to a new apprentice or when you pass on to the spirit world?"

Flame hesitated for a second and said" I do. I swear it in the name of the First fire guardian: Blazing. I will do him proud and safe guard the people to the best of my abilities." Ignitus smiled and turned back to the crowd" Now here we witness a New Fire guardian rise up to the title. He will safe guard us to his dying breath." Flame nodded and went back to the seat.

"Spyro please come to the stage." Spyro smiled and moved in front of Ignitus while he was extremely nervous." Spyro do you promise to keep all the elements balance in the world. Do you promise to protect the innocents of Light against the evils of darkness and bring forth the time of peace we have never known and pass on the title of Master to a new apprentice or when you pass on to the spirit world?"

Spyro hesitated for a second and said" I do. I swear it in the name of the First Master guardian: Obsidian. I will do him proud and safe guard the people to the best of my abilities." Ignitus smiled and turned back to the crowd" Now here we witness a New Master guardian rise up to the title. He will safe guard us to his dying breath. He will lead us all into a new Time of peace when Darkness has fallen" Spyro nodded.

"Now we will now commence our ceremony celebration in honour of our new additions to the ranks of the guardians." Everyone cheered and whistled. Cynder ran up and hugged Spyro. While Flame didn't have anyone to hug while he wishes he was with Ember.

Ember saw Spyro and Cynder hugging and looked away in disgust and walked off in a strop wanting to get rid of Cynder. Everyone started dancing while Spyros kids where on him they all shouted" Congrats Dad" Spyro smiled at his children." Thank you kids and now let's enjoy the Ceremony. Cynder joined in and the Family started dancing.

Meanwhile a very Far distance away in the Burned lands...

Jade was caring for her kids who were just born but seeks evil intentions with them" HAHAHA this will ensure the Defeat of Spyro and his puny pets." As soon as she finished Tyrone came bursting in having an angry look" What's the matter love" Jade said as she hugged him.

" I looked through the pool of Darkness and Saw Spyro becoming the crusade master guardian. That means he will learn all the elements and grow stronger then my Father was." Jade got worried" Well have you found their hiding place or not." Tyrone looked to her and then smashed a small statue" NO I have Scouts everywhere trying to find them but there is no sign." Jade nuzzled him and turned back to the kids." Well soon our children will be soldiers like Cynder was before she got free from that pest."

Tyrone Smiled and looked at her" Yes and then we will concur this world and all its resources.

**And here is the end of another eventful Chapter. I did manage to make this chapter a little longer at least. Tyrone has reappeared after a while. Ember seems to be advancing on Spyro and he is going to love being the Master guardian. Thank you for reading and please send me reviews enjoys reading them and they inspire me to keep going with the story. Thank you.**


	11. Obsidian

**Sorry for not uploading for a while. I have had a few things to sort out and I am good to write another chapter. This chapter I will be introducing a new character into my story. You will have heard his name from the previous chapter if you look closely. Enjoy**

**Chapter 11: Obsidian**

It has been 2 weeks since Spyro and Flame have become guardians. Flame has been attempting to win Embers heart but she still is locked on Spyro. Spyro has turned his attention to the threat out of Avalar. Fearing Tyrone may still be up to something he has requested Hunter from the village to investigate and report back as soon as possible.

In the guardian's chamber….

"Okay everyone is here now Spyro." Terrador said. Spyro looked around the room and then looked at Terrador" Good now I have summoned you all because I think we need to turn our attention to the threat out of Avalar. We know Tyrone is still out there. And I can bet you he wants revenge for what happened to Malefor. "

Flame, Cyril and Terrador got worried looks on their faces while Volteer spoke up" TYRONE HASN'T APPEARED IN A LONG TIME AND I THINK HE WON'T APPEAR IF HE HASN'T YET SO I THIN…."

Cyril interrupted" Yes, yes Volteer we know you like to blabber so we will ignore you." Terrador spoke up" I agree with Spyro, Tyrone did destroy Warfang and we can guarantee he will not rest until we all have perished."

Cyril spoke up" I think the best course of action right now is to send scouts outside of Avalar to find out what he is up to." Flame spoke up" I agree, we need to find out if he is heading this way, we need to see if he has some kind of plan". Terrador interrupted" The decision is up to Spyro he is in charge but remember we can give our opinions of Spyros decision." 

Spyro Thought" I will request Hunter to see to this task. He is the best scout we know." All nodded in agreement." Terrador spoke up" I will send a Falcon for Hunter and brief him on his mission when he arrives." All nodded. Suddenly a Cheetah came in" Sorry to interrupt Guardians but there is a Dragon who has requested to see you." Terrador spoke up" And who is this Dragon."

"He is a Purple Dragon." Suddenly everyone gasped" WHAT" Spyro was Surprised" What is his name" I think I will answer that myself." The purple Dragon came walking in. He was the same height as Terrador" my name is Obsidian".

Terrador gasped" Obsidian. But I thought you were dead". No I was badly injured from my fight with Malefor. And I had to go the White isle Healing cave to cure myself of my injuries."

Obsidian saw Spyro and Smiled" And this must be Spyro the newest addition to the Purple Dragons." Spyro Nodded" I never thought I would meet another Purple dragon besides Malefor."

"I have heard a great number of tales about you Spyro. I heard you have become the new Master guardian." Spyro nodded." Well I am sure you will do a good job. Now Terrador why have you returned here. Didn't you all leave for Warfang?" Everyone looked to the floor.

"So it has been destroyed by Malefor." Spyro spook up" No actually Warfang was destroyed by his Son: Tyrone" Obsidian looked up" Oh I have heard of him. Well I have come here to stay and offer my help with dealing with Tyrone."

Terrador nodded" Good we will need all the help we can get. Now this meeting is finished I need to talk to Obsidian in private". Spyro and Flame exited the room while Obsidian smiled and turned to Terrador.

Spyro spoke up"I can't believe I got to meet another Purple dragon" Flame smiled" Yeah he is going to be a good help." Spyro stopped outside his door" Well I will see you later I have a family to attend to." Flame nodded and walked off.

Spyro opened the door and Saw Cynder Tickling Astral while Tero and Crystal were play fighting and Shade eating." Hello Everyone" Cynder got up and licked Spyro on the cheek" Hello Love how was your meeting." Astral came up and hugged his Dad while the others were too occupied to notice their Father was back.

Spyro told the Story to Cynder and then she gasped" Wow now that is a lot to say." Spyro smiled" I know another purple dragon." Cynder hugged Spyro and turned around to the kids" Well we can talk about him later. Right now our little Angels need looking after." Spyro smiled and sat in front of Tero and Crystal."

Hello you two" The pair immediately stopped and hugged their dad" Hello Dad". They both finished their hugs and went back to playing. Spyro looked at the balcony and looked to the nice blue Sky as the family sat around him.

**Well that is the end of another Chapter. This chapter may be shorter but I only had time to do all that. But I plan to make the next one longer. So until then. PEACE.**


	12. Evil Scorch

**Sorry for taking ages to get the next chapter up I have been kept busy so I have had little time to sort out the chapter so forgive me if you find this short. This is going to be quite dramatic and the return of dark Spyro. So enjoy**

**Chapter 12: Evil Scorch**

Obsidian has been living with the guardians for a week and has taught Spyro the Powers of Space. Which allows the user of this element to create a portal from 2 areas which are linked together and anyone can pass through. Spyro can shot a laser which if it hits anyone they will warp to anywhere where Spyro chooses and damages them. Another ability of the element allows Spyro to create any type of objects he can hold on to unless they are too heavy.

Scorch has been plotting to harm or kill both Cynder and Frosts young and replace them with his own by getting the 2 pregnant after killing the originals. Spyro has been spending time with Flame as to help him win Ember.

In a dark corner of the City…

Scorch was holding a vial of green liquid. He thought to himself" This poison will get rid of the eggs inside of Frost. And then I will get her pregnant and then I will deal with Cynder. HAHAHAH." Suddenly a dragon concealed in a Black coat approached him" Excuse me are you Scorch." Scorch turned around to see the mysterious dragon." What do you want"?

? Said" I know about your plan and I can help you get stronger if you agree to do something for me." Scorch got surprised"and what is this you want me to do". ? Smiled" I want you to kill the Fire guardian. Because with him gone I will be able to get rid of the Master guardian without any of his friends helping.

" Scorch smiled and nodded" I would be happy to help, I have a score to settle with him and I want Spyro out of the picture so I can get Cynder."? Laughed" Well I grant you the power of Darkness, this will only last for 6 hours. If you complete your task I will grant you it permanently." A dark aura flowed over Scorch and entered his body very slowly." This power it feels good."? Smiled" Now go. Scorch walked off happily."? Smiled and walked off.

Meanwhile in Spyros' room…..

Spyro was practising his new Space element. He generated a new red toy for Astral and did the same with the others. When he finished he turned to Cynder" I am enjoying this. This is fun." Cynder giggled" I can tell your enjoying yourself, I wasn't you would be summoning windows."

Spyro raised a paw and opened his paw. A portal opened he jumped through. 10 seconds later he came back in with a flower. He handed it to Cynder" Here you go love. Cynder blushed and locked lips with Spyro. Astral blushed and looked away as he was looking at a bad moment." Thank you love."

Spyro closed the portal and walked to the door." I am going to go check on Shadow and Frost at the plaza. Frost will be expecting her eggs soon." Cynder nodded. Spyro left the room.

Meanwhile at the lunchroom…..

Flame was treating Ember to lunch while the guardians were busy with Obsidian. Hunter entered the room and approached the guardians" Hello good friends" Terrador returned the welcome" I have seen Some Scouts of this Tyrone and have been walking around but they are nowhere near Avalar but I can tell they are looking for this City."

Terrador nodded" Thank you Hunter you can return to your village now" Hunter bowed" No thank you I am planning to stay here for a while." Hunter turned around and walked off heading for the plaza.

At the Plaza…..

Shadow was sitting with Frost on the grass. Frost looked at all the people passing. She had never seen the people this peaceful and the beautiful shine Dragonfang was giving off. She saw people at stores; Dragons being happy and even Shadow was been happy. "I wonder what Spyro is doing" Frost turned to him" More importantly what is Cynder doing". Shadow sat up and noticed a Dragon in a black coat.

His face was concealed" What a strange dragon, why would anyone conceal themselves here." Frost noticed him and watched the mysterious dragon as well. The dragon disappeared behind a building. Suddenly they spotted Hunter leaving the building and saw him come towards them" Hello Hunter how are you today."

Hunter bowed and sat next to them" Very good thank you, I have just come outside to enjoy the nice sunny weather while I can." Frost smiled and turned to the main plaza." Suddenly clouds came in covering the Sky and it started to rain" Frost sighed and Hunter sulked" Well I will have to enjoy the weather another time." The trio got up and prepared to enter the temple." Stop right there" The trio turned around to see Scorch" What do you want Scorch" Scorch laughed and proceeded" I am here to do something very fantastic." Scorch shot a beam of darkness in the air and stopped above the plaza. The trio got horrified" Now witnesses the Power of DARKNESS". The ball split into 3 beams and hit all three of them and pinned the three onto a wall.

Scorch approached them and took out the vial of poison" Now Frost your eggs will die and be replaced by ours." Frost got a horrified look" Never". Scorch grabbed her maw and forced it open. He was about to pour the poison in her mouth.

Suddenly Cynder came and charged into Scorch and sent him into a tree. "Are you alright Frost?" She nodded. Cynder used her Shadow ability to remove the darkness trapping the trio. "Now we have get you inside Frost it s dangerous Scorch is after you." Before they have the chance to move Scorch recovers and fires a fire ball infused with darkness at Shadow.

Shadow catches sight of it and attempts to counter it with a shadow breathe but the dark ball hits him and injures him badly. Shadow falls on his side" NO ONE CAN ESCAPE ME NOT MY PRIZES." He sent a wall of fire at Hunter and Cynder incinerating them and knocking them out cold.

He turned to Frost and walked up to her" Now where were we." He got the vial and moved towards Frost before he reached her. Cyril came charging shouting" DON'T GO NEAR HER" He rammed right into Scorch and pinned him on the wall" YOU DARE HURT FROST AND HER YOUNG." Frost was very surprised by this. Scorch fired darkness in Cyril's face and knocks him back.

Scorch sends fire balls at Cyril which severely injured Cyril. He shot Ice shards at Scorch but he shot a Dark beam destroying the shards and sending Cyril into the Temple wall." NOONE CAN STAND IN MY WAY."

Suddenly Flame jumped on him and used a Fire fang on his back. Scorch felt the pain but managed to throw Flame off him" Ah you, It its time to get my Revenge on you Flame. He grabbed Flames" Neck and held him in the air. He fires Darkness at Flame. He cried in pain.

Flame was now on the floor in great pain. Before he could inflict the killing blow He got shot into a wall by a Light beam. When Scorch recovered e saw Obsidian, Terrador and Volteer charging at him. He charged up a Dark Fury. The trio attempted to grab him before he could finish charging energy.

But they were too late as he unleashed the Fury and sent the trio into separate walls. Obsidian recovered slowly but Terrador and Volteer were unconscious from the powerful blow. Obsidian shouted" YOU MUST STOP BEFORE YOU KILL PEOPLE" Scorch smirked" THAT'S THE IDEA IDIOT". Scorch and Obsidian got locked in a Powerful duel.

Meanwhile in the Temple…..

Spyro was unaware of the events unfolding outside. He was talking to a mole" Well I thank you; this will help my family a great deal". Suddenly a Cheetah cam running in" MASTER SPYRO WE NEED YOUR HELP". Spyro immediately ran over to him" What is wrong"? The cheetah got his breath back" Scorch is attacking the temple, he has knocked out the guardians and hurt many others, Obsidian is trying to hold him but is close to being defeated as well." Spyro went wide-eyed and went rushing for outside.

Moments later….

Spyro came to the entrance. Suddenly he saw Obsidian fly past into a wall." OBSIDIAN ARE YOU OKAY" The elder pointed at Scorch and then went unconscious." Spyro turned to see Scorch. Scorch went to Flame and was about to Claw his throat" YOU will pay." Spyro shot a light beam at Scorch" ughhh" Scorch got damaged lightly. "NOW WHAT". He turned to see Spyro" SO YOU ARE THE LAST LINE OF DEFENSE FROM KILLING FLAME AND SECURING MY PRIZES. "Scorch shot a beam of darkness at Spyro.

Spyro used his Space element to teleport him to the side of Scorch and shoot a Convexity beam, damaging Scorch." NOT BAD". Scorch Fired 2 beams of Darkness into the air and went into Spyro Damaging him lightly. Spyro opened a portal and summoned a wall and smashed it into Scorch.

He recovered lightly" Be careful one wrong shot and your friends pay the price." Spyro looked to se everyone unconscious or badly wounded. He saw Cynder unconscious. "CYNDER" Spyro Turned to Scorch as Dark aura's started to envelop him" YOU MONSTER, YOU HAVE NERVE ATTAKING MY FRIENDS BUT MY MATE. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLEY."

Darkness has fully enveloped him and was looking at Scorch with his brightened eyes. Scorch laughed evilly. The two went charging into each other.

**Well this has been quite a chapter. I bet you all can't wait to find out what happens next, you will find out soon.**


	13. Supreme Darkness

**Hello viewers I am going to show you the second half of this bad day our heroes are having. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: Supreme Darkness**

Spyro used his Space element to teleport him to the side of Scorch and shoot a Convexity beam, damaging Scorch." NOT BAD". Scorch Fired 2 beams of Darkness into the air and went into Spyro Damaging him lightly. Spyro opened a portal and summoned a wall and smashed it into Scorch.

He recovered lightly" Be careful one wrong shot and your friends pay the price." Spyro looked to see everyone unconscious or badly wounded. He saw Cynder unconscious. "CYNDER" Spyro Turned to Scorch as Dark aura's started to envelop him" YOU MONSTER, YOU HAVE NERVE ATTAKING MY FRIENDS BUT MY MATE. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLEY."

Darkness has fully enveloped him and was looking at Scorch with his brightened eyes. Scorch laughed evilly. The two went charging into each other. They both brought up claws which were powered by the Ultimate convexity powers. The two slashed eachother faces and both bared scars.

Spyro fired a beam and Scorch did as well. They collided but neither was breaching the other. The energy colliding with eachother was building up and creating a massive energy surge. Spyro was starting to pour on the power but was having no success. The energy exploded sending both dragons into a wall. The explosion destroyed the entire courtyard.

Spyro was getting up slowly as the explosion spooked him a bit. Scorch recovered and shouted" I am only getting warmed up". Spyro laughed" So am I. I am not even trying". Scorch glared at this and jumped at Spyro. When he was about to grab Spyro. He disappeared. Scorch landed and was confused" Where are you". He turned around and saw Spyro.

Spyro shot a space beam directly at him. Scorch dodged by jumping. The beam stopped and created a portal which was sucking anything in that was close to it. Some debris of the courtyard was going into it. Spyro jumped and landed in front of the portal" I will see you on the other side."  
After he said that he walked into the portal. Scorch was attempting to get away but he was getting pulled in. He was about to get sucked in as he tried to move away. He lost balance and went straight into the portal.

Meanwhile...

The dark clouds were giving off a terrible storm; the heavy rain was making conditions UN pleasurable. Shadow was trying to get up but with the cut in his leg he wasn't able to. He looked around to see everyone either unconscious or wounded badly. "Hunter can you move". Hunter nodded as he got up slowly" I will check on Cynder, Flame and the guardians you check see to Frost." Shadow nodded and crawled over to Frost who was lying down crying and scared. He comforted her as she was embracing him.

Cyril moved slowly to them and asked Shadow" Are you both alright". Shadow looked at Cyril and nodded. Frost looked up to him and smiled" Thanks, if it wasn't for you and Cynder, My young would be no more". Cynder smiled" It is fine, let's go see to the others." The couple nodded and got up slowly" Get on my back Shadow you can't walk" Shadow nodded as Cyril lifted him onto his back.

Hunter kneeled down in front of Cynder who was just starting to wake up. Cynder opened her eyes slowly as she was shocked to see everyone injured or unconscious. Terrador and the guardians were unconscious." Are you okay Cynder" She got up slowly and nodded to hunter. She looked into the sky to see a terrible storm enveloped over them. Dark clouds blocking the sky in every direction.

She saw that Scorch wasn't there anymore but more importantly she couldn't see Spyro anywhere." Where's Spyro". Shadow jumped off Cyril's back and used his wings to land in front of her." I saw the whole thing. When Spyro came rushing out he saw Obsidian being knocked out by Scorch and was about to silence Flame for good. He stopped Scorch from killing him. After a few hits on eachother Spyro saw all of us very injured or unconscious. When he saw you he got consumed by hurt and anger. The darkness enveloped him and faced off against Scorch. After the fight neither was that injured but Spyro had the advantage. He opened and portal and went in it. Scorch got pulled in and then it closed."

Cynder was Shocked by that and worried" BUT WHRE ARE THEY SPYRO CAN'T JUST BE LEFT FOR DARKNESS WE NEED TO FIND HIM." Frost came over and comforted her" If it wasn't for Spyro most of us would be dead. Cynder I know it is hard but we don't know where Spyro is." Cynder started crying as her mate was in danger of succumbing to the darkness.

Outside the Valley of Avalar... 5 minutes earlier

The portal opened and Spyro leaped out and turned round waiting for his enemy. Debris went flying past the darkened dragon. Suddenly Scorch came flying through. Spyro grabbed him and pinned him on the floor." NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY." Spyro kept unleashing attacks on Scorch after the other. He was weakening from every attack as the dark powers were wearing off Scorch as the 6 hours have now passed.

The Dark aura around Scorch disappears and he returns to normal. Spyro jumps off him and laughs. Scorch gets up slowly and realises his powers have disappeared. "NO NO NO not yet I haven't finished yet. He saw Spyro who was still under the influence of Darkness." Now to finish you off." Spyro used his Space ability to summon a wall and smashed it into Scorch." Arghhhhhhhhh" Scorch was barley walking as he attempted to escape." I DON'T THINK SO." Spyro grabbed him by his tail and hanged him up and brought his tail blade to bear. Scorch saw this and begged.

"No please don't I- I will leave please don't do this." Spyro didn't listen and proceeded. He stabbed Scorch in the stomach with his tail blade". He let go and Scorch wasn't moving but he was breathing slowly. Spyro now started to float into the sky. He was just floating above the tallest mountain.

Spyro raised his paw into the air. He shut it and re opened it. A massive sphere appeared above the entire mountain the sphere turned dark and started sucking everything in. Tree's were pulled out of the ground and went flying into the vortex.

Spyro started summoning his powers. Into a massive Fury, The combination of all his elements was producing a massive light of a pure purple light similar to the one he did in the core. He channelled all the power to his paw and formed an orb of pure Darkness and Pure light combined. He released it and went crashing into the ground. The collision created a massive explosion which destroyed the entire mountain, reducing it to nothing but brick and rubble.

In the plaza of DragonFang...

Cynder was being helped up by Frost and proceeded to enter the temple. But Suddenly an Earthquake shaked the entire plaza which spooked the Dragons, It suddenly stopped. Hunter looked out to see a massive Sphere of Dark energy sucking everything in the distance." Look at that everyone" Everyone turned to see the Destruction in the distance. They were horrified to see it. Suddenly they heard a massive roar which caught everyone's attention. Cynder thought and realised that roar belonged to Spyro was there.

"SPYRO". She immediately took off ignoring everyone else who was shouting her back. Terrador turned to Shadow and Flame" Go help her she will need your help and Scorch could possibly be there." The two nodded and took off catching up to Cynder and following her to the dangerous zone.

Cynder was thinking to herself" No Spyro tell me you will be fine. The darkness won't have you, I won't allow it." She exited DragonFang for the first time since they arrived there followed closely by Shadow and Flame intent on discovering the fate of Spyro.

**Well what do you think of that. I bet everyone enjoyed that. I will be having a few plans for the next few weeks so I might not be able to post then. So don't get your hopes up.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	14. Darkness unleashed

**Never mind that bad news thing because an hour after I posted it a new computer arrived LOL Anyway I am sorry for taking so long to update anyway this is the Last time Dark Spyro will appear for a long time because I feel bad for making Spyro lose control so It won't happen again. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: Darkness unleashed**

Cynder, Flame and Shadow were on there way towards the Ravaged lands to find Spyro and Scorch. "Hey wait up". The trio turned around to see Obsidian" What are you doing here". Obsidian hovered in front of them" I am not going to stand by while the darkness envelopes Spyro we need to save him before he is consumed forever" Cynder gasped and immediately went flying for the dark sphere in the distance.

Meanwhile….

Scorch was breathing slowly and he couldn't move" Uhhh I guess my time is done." He lied there watching Spyro as he was destroying every Mountain in his sights with Pure Light and Pure darkness orbs. "Spyro I hope Tyrone finishes you for what you have done." He was about to go unconscious before Obsidian landed next to him" Ah here you are" Scorch was about to say something before he went unconscious. Flame landed next to him and Cynder and Shadow landed in front of Scorch." Flames get Scorch back to the city. We will get Spyro."

Flame nodded and grabbed Scorch before flying off. Cynder turned to see Spyro throwing orbs at each mountain" HANG ON let me see if I can calm him" Cynder lifted herself into the air and flew behind Spyro" Spyro please Stop this." Spyro turned to Cynder but he didn't do anything." Spyro" Nothing happened" SPYRO" Spyro suddenly Laughed evilly" Wah Ha ha ha ha ha" Cynder gasped as her attempt didn't work Obsidian and Shadow hovered behind Cynder" YOU ARE TOO LATE Cynder". Cynder went wide eyed as she recognized the voice." T-T-T-T Tyrone "Spyro smiled" Yes, You are to late Spyro was enveloped long enough for me to control him"

The trio gasped and shot angry faces at Spyro" I must thank Scorch for doing this for me besides I am the one who gave him those dark powers. Ha" Cynder got angry" You're the one who did this; you're the one who nearly killed most of our friends. So you could make it easier to beat us." Spyro smirked" Your Smart Cynder I will give you that but this is where your journey will now end, I wonder how your children will grow-up without their mother and Father. Time to Die".

Obsidian, shadow and Cynder surrounded Spyro. Spyro shot a beam at shadow. Shadow quickly used his cloak ability to move out the way and reappear behind him. Spyro stared flying around chased by firing Earth missiles at obsidian while he countered with a light beam.

Spyro shot his light beam as well meeting each other in the centre. Neither was penetrating the other. Cynder took the opportunity to use her new learned Shadow beam. She shot the dark beam colliding with Spyro in the back" Argh". Spyro then got hit by the light beam from obsidian" You fight well but try this. Spyro aimed his paw to his left and summoned a wall. He then chucked it into Cynder knocking her to the ground. And wounding her severely on her front left paw.

Spyro laughed and lunged at shadow that barely dodged him. He shot a shadow breath at him hurting Spyro on his back again" This is starting to get annoying." Cynder flew back up and shot fear screams stunning Spyro for a few seconds Shadow took this opportunity to leap on Spyro and Dive him into the ground.

A few seconds later Shadow goes flying into a tree. Obsidian looks up at the Dark Sphere. It was starting to spread to the other regions and would soon ravage those lands." We must hurry and snap Spyro out of it to stop this Vortex. Cynder nodded and cloaked herself. Obsidian and Shadow did the same. Spyro was looking everywhere "Where are you."

Suddenly Cynder reappeared and slashed Spyro on the leg knocking him off his feet. Shadow and Obsidian reappeared and were about to hit him" ENOUGH". Spyro raised his paw and smashed it into the ground which created a shockwave sending each of the dragons into a tree each. Spyro turned around and walked over to Cynder who was still trying to recover. Spyro laughed as he raised hip paw to slice Cynder's neck" NOOOOOOOOOO" Suddenly Shadow appeared and tackled Spyro sending them both into a tree.

Spyro punched him off and grabbed him by the neck" Enough of you Shadow you will be joining the rest off the prisoners I got from Warfang." Spyro moved his paw and aimed it to his right. A portal opened. Spyro moved and prepared to throw Shadow int the portal. Cynder recovered and saw this" Nooo". Shadow went flying towards the portal. Before he hit Flame came and tackled Shadow to stop him going into the portal. Spyro Took off into the air and hovered above the forest." This is annoying me." The 4 dragons rose into the air and circled Spyro. Obsidian shouted this is our last chance use everything we have on him". Everyone nodded Cynder sighed" I'm sorry my Love but it is the only way to free you." Everyone charged up a beam and Shot it into Spyro. The intense power was hurting Spyro" Arghhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhh" The pain was overpowering.

The 4 beams stopped and Small explosions were occurring around Spyro. Spyro kept moving about in pain as the small explosions were whipping away the darkness. "We will meet again," The Darkness around Spyro disappeared as the explosions ended. Spyro was just floating but very much about to go unconscious. Spyro looked around to see the chaos" I- I am Sorry". Spyro stopped floating and went falling towards the Ground.

Cynder went chasing followed by everyone else. Spyro collided into the ground and was unconscious but barley breathing. Cynder landed next to him and laid next to him " Please be okay I miss you I want you back Spyro" She put a paw on the side of Spyro's Face" Please be okay, I can't lose you." She started to cry but Obsidian stood next to her" We need to get him to the clinic come on we can use a portal."

Obsidian opened a portal and put Spyro on his back. He walked into the portal followed by everyone else. As the portal closed the Dark Sphere began to disappear into nothing but the dark clouds remained.

**Well I am sure you will all find this interesting I hope you have enjoyed. The ending had to be like that because that is all the time I had. Will our Hero ****survive the injuries? Will Cynder be able to cope with Spyro's' life threatened and herself for attacking her mate, what will happen to Scorch? Find out soon. **

**Peace**


	15. Light returns

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been focused on coursework and helping in the co-developed story. But not to fear the story shall press on. Back to last time. Our Heroes saved Spyro from Tyrone and have brought him back to the clinic of Dragonfang. Now lets fond out what happens next.**

**Chapter 15: Light returns**

It has been 10 days since Spyro was brought back to the clinic in Dragonfang and has not awakened yet. Scorch is awaiting Trial for the crimes he has done. Frost and Cyril are back on good terms. Flame has managed to win Ember but she stills has a bit of an interest in Spyro and still harbours feeling against Cynder. Galaxia has returned from a diplomatic visit to find Spyro hurt. Ignitus Is searching for any sign of Tyrone in the city as Scorch said. Cynder is still grieving over Spyro for what she did to him.

In the Temple…. The guardians chamber…..

"Spyro has still not awakened what we are going to do". Cyril sat up" I think we should bring him to his room so then he receives treatment there and Cynder can keep an eye on him". Terrador nodded" Okay I think we can do that but what about Scorch." Volteer was eager to answer" I WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT. SCORCH WILL ENJOY MY LONG, INTERESTING KNOWLEGDEABLE CHATS". Cyril rolled his eyes" Oh I'm sure he will." Terrador walked to the door" I'll get Spyro to his room Can you deal with anything that won't involve you arguing." Cyril and Volteer nodded. Terrador left the room.

Meanwhile in the Clinic….

Cynder was resting next to Spyro who had lots of cuts and bruises. Cynder could not take her eyes off him. She was thinking to herself about what she did to Spyro." How could I do that, what kind of mate am I?" She put her hands and covered her face consumed by remorse.

She got up and grabbed a red crystal and places it in Spyro's paw. It soon got absorbed into Spyro's body and the damage was slowly healing. Cynder smiled but then immediately sat down again. Suddenly Terrador came in" Excuse me Cynder but me and the Guardians have decided to have Spyro be moved to your so he can receive treatment easier and you can keep an eye on him there." Cynder smiled and nodded.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Cynder gasped as Spyro slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Cynder and Terrador." Spyro" She immediately pulled Spyro into an embrace. Spyro savoured the moment to reaffirm their love. They separated and Cynder said" I thought you would never wake up." I'll live." Cynder was about to kiss Spyro but he got up and slowly got off the table." But I SHOULDN'T BE HERE I AM A MONSTER. DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID TO THAT REGION I TOTALLY DESTORYED IT THERE IS NOTHIG THERE NOW.

Cynder said" You are not a monster, this is Tyrone's Fault." Spyro still didn't like it" IT may be but I was the one who was there not Tyrone." Terrador Calmed Spyro down" Look lets get you to your room and there you two can sort things out." They both nodded.

At The temple in Flames room….

"When do you think Spyro will wake up"? Shadow looked to Flame, I don't know but I hope he pulls through he is my best friend, I have known him for four years." Flame smiled" You two must be close." Shadow looked to him" Yea he is like an older brother to me." Suddenly the door opened and Frost came rushing in followed closely by Ember. "Guyss…y….y…ou. Won't believe…. It." Shadow stopped Frost" Slow down, take a breath and then Speak." Frost did just that" Spyro he is awake."

The two suddenly jumped and looked at her" Where is he" Frost looked down" He is being taken by Terrador to his room and Cynder is with them I saw them from our balcony." Shadow and Flame where overjoyed" Lets go see." But before they had the chance Frost stopped them" No what we are going to do is leave them for a while so Spyro and Cynder can sort things out.

Shadow and Flame looked down but knew she was right" Alright Frost lets get going we have to get the room sorted out." Frost nodded and waved goodbye to Flame and Ember" Well what now Ember". She thought for a bit and then got an idea" I know what we can do". She moved up to Flame and he knew what she mean't.

At Spyros' room….

Spyro opened the door and slowly limbered inside slowly lied down on the bed. Astral and the others looked up as they saw him lie down. They all yelled" DADDY" Spyro smiled as the four ran over to him. They all hugged their Dad, Spyro returned the hug. Crystal said" We thought something happened to you Dad." Spyro smiled as they released him" Yeah but I'm fine now. All I need is a rest then I'm good as new." Spyro suddenly looked down in sadness as he remembered what happened." The kids looked at him with confused looks. Cynder entered the room "I just finished speaking to Terrador. He will…" She stopped as she saw Spyro upset. "What's the matter?" Spyro got angry when he heard that.

"What's the matter, WHATS THE MATTER"? The kids got scared and ran behind their mother as they never saw their Dad like this before." You should know what the matter is. I have destroyed that entire region and nothing is their except rubble, Have you seen what I did to all of you. I nearly killed you, Shadow, Flame and even Obsidian; I am a monster, I SHOULDN'T BE HERE I SHOULD BE DEAD."

Spyro got up and went to the window He prepared to take off" I can't be here, I'm to Dangerous" Before he took off Cynder grabbed him" Don't you dare leave me or the kids, Your not a monster. All this is Tyrone's fault and you know it, Tyrone took control of you, He destroyed that region, you didn't, you couldn't keep control. If you leave you leave the kids without a Father, You leave me without a Mate who I can't care for. Please don't leave us." Spyro suddenly turned from an angry expression to an upset one. He knew she was right but He also felt guilty." I'm sorry Cynder, Your right." She smiled as Spyro turned around." I can't leave you or the kids." Cynder pulled Spyro into a kiss. Spyro felt relieved and happy for the moment as the savoured every second of the kiss. When they pulled away Spyro smiled" I need to lie down" Cynder nodded and helped him to the bed.

Spyro lay down on the bed and immediately went to sleep. Astral and the others approached their mother" What happened to Dad". Cynder sat down" Your Dad was in an accident and he got severely injured but he should be better in no time." Cynder said trying to hide the truth. Tero cuddled up next to his dad to try and comfort him.

Astral just sat their and watched as Crystal and Shade cuddled up next to their Dad. He thought himself" Something isn't right, Mom isn't saying something." He looked at Mom who was looking out side to see the beautiful night. He thought to himself again" I will find out what their hiding.

**That is the last time we are going to see Dark Spyro because I feel upset having to write about making Spyro suffer so That is the last time in my trilogy it will happen. Thanks for reading and please Review. All reviews will be appreciated.**


	16. Time for Relax

**First things first, I am very sorry for taking forever to update I needed to sort things out in my personal life. Anyway let's continue from where we left off. Shall we.**

**Chapter 16: Time for Relax**

**6 Months since Spyro was saved from his darkness.**

In the temple courtroom.

Spyro and his family and friends were all in the dragon court room to see the case of Scorch. Spyro felt uneasy but reassured at the same time since this was Scorch's trial. The very person he nearly killed. Cynder saw this and leant on his chest" Don't worry love Scorch will be locked up I'm sure of it." Spyro turned to Cynder and smiled "thanks for that". Spyro returned the nuzzle.

Astral and the kids have been out the room for the first time as they are now strong enough to leave the room. "Mom is that bad dragon gonna be here". Cynder stooped leaning on Spyro and lied down next to him" Yes Astral he will be I'm afraid" Astral turned from a curious to a frightened dragon and tried to hide himself in his moms hands" He scares me". Cynder hugged him" It is alright he can't hurt you."

Shadow was sitting next to an agitated Frost" Are you okay" Frost turned to him" I will be if that monster gets locked up" She started to show a tear. Shadow comforted her "its okay everything will be fine."

Suddenly a dragon entered the room. One of the dragons said"All rise for the judge." Everyone stood up except the kids. When the Judge nodded everyone sat down again" Bring in the accused". Scorch came into view of everyone and received a few hisses of Cynder and Frost while the kids hide in Moms arms. Scorch sat down as his wings were tied up to stop him escaping.

"Scorch you have been accused of attempted murder and assault, do you have any evidence to counter these charges". Scorch looked down on the floor and said" Yes My own eyes. I did not Attempt murder and Assault." Frost got very angry and shouted" HE IS A FREAKING LIER" The Judge turned to the crowd" Silence in the court" He turned to Scorch's defender" Do you have any evidence" The defender looked down" No we have not found any evidence to support Scorch." The judge nodded and turned to the other dragon".

"What is the evidence against Scorch" The dragon looked at the paper in his paw" We have many witnesses who confirm the accused did attempt these charges".

1 hour later...

"Scorch you have been found guilty of Assault of attempted murder and are hereby sentenced to 10 Years in the DragonFang prison." Scorch looked down at the floor in anger while everyone got smiles on their faces." Take back to his cell and prepare to move him to the prison". As Scorch turned around he looked at Spyro and the others" I will get you all for this Mark my words especially you Spyro." Spyro glared at him" Good riddance". Scorch growled as he was taken away while his kids where shaking from that" Okay we can go now."

10 minutes later...

Spyro turned to Cynder as they approached the room" I think we should go out today to the lake and bring the kids with us. Be a treat for them." Cynder smiled" Sure let's do that" The kids got excited as they would go out of the temple for the first time.

Spyro led the way as he exited the temple. Seeing the Sun for the first time was very blinding for the kids." Mom what is that" Mom smiled at the kids" It the sun that is how we get the light." The kids moved on despite the fact that their eyes were adjusting to the bright light.

They were travelling through a few streets as the group moved through the kids were taking in the amazing sites of outside. A group of dragonesses that passed by looked back and one of them said" Awww look they are so cute." Cynder giggled as she heard that and Spyro smiled.

When they reached the lake the kid's immediately went about investigating the lake and saw their reflections in the water. Crystal dabbed her paw in the water and moved it about. Spyro immediately said" who wants a ride" Astral and Tero immediately yelled" ME, ME , ME" the girls knew Spyros' plan and moved next to their mom who was giggling. They jumped on Spyro and were excited.

"Spyro grinned evil and said "ready" The boy's immediately got anxious. Spyro immediately jumped in the water and the boys were now in the water" MOM HELP" as they were struggling but soon realised they were floating in the water" hey were going down."

Cynder looked angrily at Spyro as she got splashed by Spyro. Spyro got scared and went" RUN". Cynder immediately jumped on him and they went underwater. Minutes later they came back up. Spyro said to the boys" Now boys that is why you never upset a dragoness" Spyro then whispered to them" Especially your mate". The boys laughed as Cynder kissed Spyro.

"Spyro did you have to splash me". Spyro laughed" Yes it was funny". Cynder giggled as the girls decided to join them and jumped in and splashed Tero. They all laughed as they enjoyed their time.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise I won't take as long this time for the next chapter.**


	17. Darkness powering up

**For once I am glad I am wrong and thought it would take till Christmas but at least I'm wrong so no more waiting. Anyway thank all of you for waiting very patiently for me to update my story. To let you all know I am not far from completing my second story of this trilogy just a few more chapters.**

**Chapter 17: Darkness powering up**

In the white isle...

Ignites is busy looking into the pool of visions observing the balance of light and darkness. Nothing has happened since the incident with Scorch. Ignitus turned away and looked at the books of his former fellow guardians. "I wish I could have still been the fire guardian alongside you all old friends, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril. I hope you are doing well.

Suddenly the pool of vision was illuminating with a purple energy. Ignitus quickly rushed over to it and saw just darkness enveloping the entire image. Like a purple storm was brewing.

Then all of a sudden a city came into the view, one that was being engulfed in the storm. Ignitus looked closer to see a lone figure with his paws looking like he was raising the city with his powers.

Then the image of the lone figure got clearer, it took the shape of a dragon, a purple dragon. Ignitus was confused as he clearly saw it wasn't Spyro or Malefor.

In the storm...

The dragon has purple energy lighting up on his body he is focusing it on a city. The dragon then revealed himself out of the energy revealing him to be Tyrone. His eyes then light up purple" HA HA HA the power it is amazing, Jade I can do anything with this power." Jade was standing next to him as Tyrone was using his powers on the city. Which is revealed to be the Ruins of Warfang?

Suddenly purple energy started appearing around all the destroyed pieces of building started moving and joining together. A Purple storm, similar to the one Spyro created (except Tyrone doesn't make the sphere).

The buildings all start to lift out of the ground as the entire ground around Warfang lifted as well. A whirlwind started forming and dragging the buildings connecting to each other. Energy started spiking from the buildings.

Tyrone raised his paws and purple energy appeared on his paws. And energy appeared under the rock which held what remains of Warfang. The structures melding together to create what appears to be a massive flying fortress.

Tyrone put his paws down and the purple energy disappeared from him as he now saw the fortress he created" Excellent, It appears that the legend was true. My father had the ability to reshape the land and it passed onto me."

He stood with a triumphant smile as he gazed at the fortress and Jade amazed" With this Tyrone, we can crush DragonFang in moments". Tyrone got an annoyed look on his face" No not even this can destroy DragonFang that easy. I recall the battle there where it dispatched its attackers in moments. It was abandoned to seal away the ancient artifact it carries. Even they haven't found that secret. If they do. It holds the power to dominate an entire battlefield. Bending anyone caught in its rays to the wielders will or even to set anyone free from their own mind to make them do what they want to do. The guardians in that time thought it was too dangerous and that is why thy sealed the city away."

Tyrone turned to 2 dragons behind him who were in cloaks" Listen I am sending you to DragonFang for a special mission. In that city is a dragon called Scorch, I want you to find him and bring him to me. He was a powerful dragon. He did a lot of damage 6 months ago and I think he could be useful. I want him here alive and unharmed. Do you understand?"

The 2 Dragons bowed and said in a dark voice" Yes Master". Immediately the dragons turned around and set flight heading into the distance. Tyrone smiled" I think he would make a good general." He looked to the fortress. It was moving above him. He looked to Jade" The only way this could be destroyed is by destroying me as I control it."

Jade looked to him" Whats wrong". Tyrone glared at her" Only Spyro is powerful enough to defeat me, He will be a dangerous enemy as he was trained by the guardians. I look forward to the day we fight each other. Just us, One on One. We can't underestimate him Jade He destroyed over a quarter of our army In the battle of Warfang. Even I respect that."

Jade smiled evilly" Yes this will be a powerful addition to our cause, I doubt even Spyro can stand against our new weapon.." She laughed evilly as Tyrone smiled" We need to eliminate all villages and cities that will be able to support DragonFang as if we attack now we would be at a disadvantage." He said as a purple beam shone on him and Jade from the fortress as they disappeared into the fortress.

Shortly they reappeared outside the fortress entrance. Tyrone stood amazed" The power it is ultimate" After he said that 3 massive dragons appeared behind them who all looked similar to Cynder when she was corrupted." Now my children the time draws near for when we unleash our force and take over this pathetic world and transform it."

The 3 dragon smiled as the Fortress started hovering towards the badlands with Tyrone having an evil Smile as he headed towards his first destination with his new battle fortress.

**Now that has finished I would like to say: Tyrone is evil but he does have evil and good ideas. On an note I have recently become a Beta Reader for Spyro stories if you would like help I will be more than happy to help.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope I get Reviews**


	18. Revelations

**Been a while since I have updated. Well I have been distracted on another story but I have thought and I will now produce another chapter for all my viewers. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18: Revelations**

For the last month things have not been well in the city of DragonFang. Most citizens have been uneasy from the news they have been hearing. The guardians have been receiving messages from all over that cities and villages have been disappearing off the map. Not a trace remaining but ruins. Spyro being worried has been observing the pool of visions for weeks but can only see darkness which engulfs the entire image. He has attempted to use his powers to cleanse the image but it proves to be ineffective as the darkness is proving to be too strong for his light powers.

As Spyro was once again trying to use his light powers to cleanse the image. The rest of the guardians and others were discussing the current situation. Flame was speaking first" I have never known such a thing, what could be the cause of this." Terrador spoke next" There is no way this is Tyrone's doing, he isn't powerful enough to make entire cities and villages disappear. Even a purple dragon would have difficulty to do something like this without anyone noticing."  
Cyril responded in agreement" I agree, he doesn't have a strong enough army to attack this city, surely even Tyrone know the legend of how DragonFang held off Malefor in the early stages of the war." They were all puzzling as Flame thought of one thing" Maybe he had assassins enter the villages and towns and kill everyone and then they slowly took the cities apart to do it quietly."  
Terrador however disagreed" Impossible it would take months to do that and besides the reports have only been coming in for a month." As Terrador finished speaking Cynder decided to speak next" Even an army wouldn't be that thorough, much less grublins. They aren't exactly known for smartness or strategy." Spyro finished in another failed attempt to cleanse the image, he looked to everyone else" It's no use, It try and try and it doesn't work. Whatever is happening it is a powerful darkness." As soon as Spyro finished they heard a voice" That you are right about Spyro" The voice faded as Ignitus appeared from a bright light." I am afraid I have brought grim news with me. I know of this darkness that Spyro has pointed out to during my watch in the pool of visions." I have been studying it for weeks."

Ignitus faced his paw at the pool of visions and a blue energy formed on his paw as the light of the pool of vision brightened. A hologram of a strange object came into view as it projected above the pool of visions as everyone gathered around the pool of vision. The image froze as Ignitus begin again" This is a Flying Battle Fortress, One of the darkness's making. It has appeared from nowhere and it causing devastation on our cause. The power of this thing is so destructive it can eradicate a piece of land in just a beam of energy when it goes to full power. However the beam isn't powerful enough to destroy entire cities like DragonFang for example."

Everyone stood in shock as they have never saw anything like this before. Spyro spoke up" But how can this be possible, A floating fortress, How is this possible". Ignitus pointed on to Spyro" This is no mystery of origin; this is the making of Tyrone". Everyone gasped at this. Flame interrupted" But how can he possibly create this thing, I mean he doesn't possess that kind of power." Ignitus felt irritated by what he said next" Actually he does because when I found out about this, I also discovered that Tyrone has exposed himself to Dark crystals combining that with Malefor being his father and influencing him, Thus causing him to transform into something more powerful: A Purple Dragon". Everyone was shocked to hear this. Cynder was more than anyone" That's not possible, I thought you said only one Purple dragon is born every 10 generations and that is Spyro right now."

Ignitus looked to Cynder and he changed the image to reveal the arch enemy with purple scales and another next to him with green scales. Spyro was the first to speak" Okay so Tyrone managed to become a purple dragon, that's the last thing we need." Cynder was more interested in the green dragoness besides him" Who is that dragoness Ignitus."

Ignitus immediately responded as he looked unhappy" She is Jade, Tyrone's Mate. She is cunning as she is evil. Jade like Tyrone will stop at nothing to turn this world into darkness. They have had hatchlings but they have suffered the same fate, Cynder suffered when she was captured by Gaul." Cynder had wide-eyes on her face. She thought to herself" Who could they do this to their own children. Turn them into monster like I was." She was starting to shed a tear until she got rid of it."Where is this Fortress right now?"

Ignitus knew that question was coming" for know it resides in the Grendull highlands." Spyro sighed after hearing about their" It had to be there didn't it. You couldn't pick a more challenging place to hide a super weapon." Flame got confused" What are the Grendull highlands". Terrador looked to him" The Grendull Highlands is an area North of here. It is a tough place to scale on foot and impossible to fly around without being spotted by a mile. The terrain for flying is very open, but walking through is not hard but you have to deal with lots of paths to get through."

Spyro got back to point at hand" What part of the highlands is it?" Ignitus withdrawed the image of Tyrone and switched it to a map of the Highlands and a Blue dot appearing near the centre" Here where the cliffs are which have the pat between them". Spyro could only think of one more question" How long will it stay there for." Everyone hoped the answer was a good one" It is supposed to remain there for another 5 days until departure to the next destination. It has usually been happening like that after destroying a village or city.

Ignitus saw that no one else had any questions until he said one thing" I'm sorry but I don't know how to destroy this fortress but I do know is Tyrone will most likely be on-site as we haven't seen any appearance in a long time." Spyro thought for a moment before he decided on a plan" Okay in 1 hour I want everyone back here for a plan I will think, Terrador could you summon Jolt, Inferno and Diamond. I know it has been years since they have been seen but if you can find them I am sure they will help. We will need them" Terrador nodded as he left to search for the mysterious dragons.

Everyone else went their separate ways as Ignitus spoke to Spyro" What do you plan to do". Spyro turned to him as Cynder moved next to him." We are going to have to send a team of dragons, me included to try to sneak our way into this fortress and somehow destroy it from the inside before it leaves. I know it sounds risky but I am going to think it over before we plan." Ignitus smiled at Spyro" You always do like to plan quick" Spyro smiled at Ignitus as he was beginning to disappear" See you Dad, We will get this done". Ignitus nodded as he vanished.

Cynder not buying his plan confronted him" Come on be honest what the plan Love is". Spyro sat down as he looked to her and back at the pool of visions" Like I said we will journey to the fortress and find a way to destroy it before it can destroy another city or village. Enough have been destroyed". Cynder smiled as she sat next to him" Don't think I am sitting this one out. I am coming too." Spyro shocked looked to her" But what about the kids". Cynder smiled at him and reassured him" Frost can look after them; give her training for when her young arrive besides she isn't going in her condition".

Spyro nodded as he looked back to the pool of visions and begun thinking" What has Tyrone done. He is a monster now." He started thinking about the plan he would have to put in action if he was to have a chance at destroying the new threat.

Meanwhile in the Grendull Highlands...

The Massive floating fortress was destroying another village with its devastating weapons. Grublins manned catapults were placed on the fortress which rained fire onto the small Village. Suddenly a massive tower with an orb was being raised from the centre of the structure which started charging up power as it was starting to glow brighter.

All the cheetahs, moles and few dragons that were defending the village looked in horror as the light on the top of the fortress tower fired a powerful beam which on contact caused a massive explosion on the village and sent a shockwave in every direction for a few hundred metres. Reducing the entire landscape to nothing.

Tyrone on the fortress looked the destroyed landscape" Excellent now that this village is destroyed we only have to destroy a few more and then DragonFang will be vulnerable." An orc general approached him as he was watching the destruction" What is our orders master Tyrone". Tyrone turned around to him" Recharge the energy supply and scout the area for any remaining villages in this area. We will depart in 5 days from now. Take that time to find out if there is anything here that needs to be gone" The orc general bowed before leaving. Tyrone then went into another room which had a purple beam in the middle of the room similar to the room in the mountain of Malefor before it was destroyed.

Tyrone stood there as dark crystals were all over the room and fortress" Your days are about to reach their end Spyro. Nothing can stop this fortress and its ultimate power."

**Well I have been thinking for a while how to end story. That won't be for a handful of chapters yet. But I finally have picked to perfect ending for this story so I don't think you will be disappointed. Remember this is the second story for my trilogy out of 3 stories. Just so no one gets confused.**


	19. Escape

**Hello everybody, how is everyone doing with their stories? Don't answer that question please. I would rather wait till you update. Anyway this story is pretty much 75% complete now so not a lot of chapters to go now so for a treat some of the chapters may be longer.**

**Chapter 19: Escape**

The city of DragonFang is not what it usually is. The city is louder than usual. This is because citizens are speaking about the rumours of a floating fortress in the grendull highlands. Nearly everyone was speaking about it. However even the loud talks could not be heard from within the prison of DragonFang. It was very quiet in the dungeons. The guards are very silent in front of all their prisoners.

One prisoner in particular was annoyed by the silence. After spending over a month in prison, Scorch is already starting to go mad over not seeing the outside. This is natural as Dragons are very energetic and outgoing. Every now and then he would hold on to the bars of his cell and wish they weren't there.

Scorch looked at the guard next to his door" Enjoy your freedom while it lasts" The cheetah turned around and said" Yes I will while scum like you don't earn any and stay where they belong. Scorch glared at him and went over to the spot he would rest in and went to sleep.

Meanwhile outside the prison...

Two dragons were eying the structure. They were both covered in cloaks and all that could be seen was their glowing eyes. One of them in a dark voice said" This must be the place". The other dragon nodded" Yes this looks more like a prison than any other structure" As the first dragon saw there was guards at the entrance he looked to the other dragon" Thoughts on approach" The other dragon just smirked" I say we cloak ourselves until we reach the dungeon and then we just assassinate any guard we come across inside the dungeon until we find Scorch". The first dragon nodded as they cloaked themselves using the Shadow element and started walking quietly towards the guards.

The two cheetah guards were talking to each other about the rumour. "Can you really believe something like that is true"? The other guard said "I know, a floating fortress, can't imagine what kind of damage that could do if it attacked." When he finished he heard a noise "What was that". The two guards grabbed their staffs and looked around. They both walked away from the entrance to look around.

The two cloaked dragons revealed themselves as they entered the building "That was easy enough, now let's find Scorch". As they entered the building they saw more guards walking around the room. The dragons didn't activate their cloaking abilities and instead sneaked past the guards using the objects in the room for cover. The first dragon decided to cause a distraction and grabbed an item and rolled it to the other side of the room. Once it stopped he used his dark powers to make the item explode. Only causing smoke which caught the attention of all the guard as they rushed over.

The two dragons took the opportunity to sneak into the hallway and then walked on. When they walked passed an ammunition room. One of the dragons had an idea. He walked into the room as the other looked at him and said" What are you doing we need to find Scorch" The other dragon looked to him" Maybe we can cause a distraction using this room, look crystals and weapons everywhere." He took out a black crystal from his pouch and placed it in the pile of crystals. He then took out another black crystal which was completely identical to the first one he put a tapped the top of the crystal with his claw and did the same with the one he put down. They both glowed at the same time which indicated they were connected. He put one crystal away and walked out the room.

Once he was out the room he looked to his partner" These are boom crystals. These are one of our master's creations. What it does is when you tap the top of two of these crystals at a very close time together they will connect and when you tap the top of one of them with your claw. It will set the other one off to explode". Having fully understood the first dragon smiled" I see now, when it goes off it will destroy all these crystals and ammunition causing a distraction just in case a guard raises the alerts the others to our presence."

The second dragon nodded as they walked on. They looked around and saw a path which goes lower into the structure. The two looked to each other and nodded before descending further into the prison. It was starting to get darker which wasn't a problem for them as they could see in the dark. "This should make it easier for us to dispatch any guards down here without alerting the others." When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw lots of cages in front of them which were built into the walls" This is it lets find Scorch". They went forward quietly. The guards wouldn't be able to spot them easily but they could still hear noises and cheetahs are known for good hearing.

The two dragons moved their body's as low to go the floor as possible as they sneaked up on one guard who had his back to him. The first dragon moved forward until he was behind him. He rose up and grabbed the cheetahs head with one paw and pulled it back while he used the claws on his other paw to silence him. The cheetah just fell forward onto the ground.

The dragon smiled before he moved on followed closely by his partner. They looked around a corner and saw two guards walking away from them. The first dragon looked to his partner" We will have to do a joint sneak attack on this one." His partner nodded as they walked very quickly but quietly towards the guards.

Once they were close enough the first dragon used his paws to trip up the guards and fall on their chests and then the second dragon jumped on them and subdued them with his claws. The first dragon looked to his partner "This is easier than I thought" His partner smirked as they continued on. When they came to the next corner they saw a cheetah talking to a prisoner" Why don't you just shut up, I'm sure Master Spyro would like to shut your mouth if he had the chance." They then heard another voice" If I ever get out of here, I'm going to make Spyro pay for my humiliation." The Dragons faced each other" That must be him"

They didn't wait another second one of the dragon sprinted and jumped on the cheetah and subdued him as the other one approached the cage" Are you Scorch". As soon as he heard his name Scorch stood up" Yes what do you want". The dragons immediately got down to business "Well we are here on a mission form Master Tyrone. Does that name sound familiar"? Scorch looked to them when he heard that name" Yeah He is the one who helped me get dark powers over half a year ago. What does he want"? The dragons smiled as the continued "Well our master wants to speak to you; He was very impressed by your show all that time ago and wants you to meet him at his fortress."

Scorch gaining an interest walked over to the cage bars" Well if it means getting out of here then I'm in" The two dragons smiled" A very Wise choice, I can see why our master has an interest in you, you might want to stand back". Scorch didn't think for a second and stood back. The dragon then fired used his shadow claws ability to break the bars on the cage and then threw some red crystals at in front of Scorch" Get healed up we will leave in a moment." As soon as Scorch starting absorbing health. A guard came around the corner and saw what was happening" INTRUDERS SOUND THE ALERT." The cheetah attempted to attack but he was quickly subdued by the dragon when he fired a shadow beam at the cheetah killing him when he impacted the wall." We need to go now; this should buy us some time" As the dark dragon finished he took out the boom crystal and tapped the top of it." Take cover quickly".

Meanwhile outside the prison...

Spyro and Shadow were about to walk past the prison. Spyro was talking to Shadow about the plan he was going to discuss in half an hour "So are going to come to the meeting". Shadow just nodded in response "Of course I think I am needed for this mission". Spyro smiled at his friend "Thanks Shadow I appreciate that." However as soon as Spyro finished an explosion came from the prison as some of the building came flying off. Spyro quickly deployed a purple shield (Similar to the one Malefor used except it shields from all attacks) which protected him and Shadow from the debris coming from the building.

Once no more building parts where flying past Spyro powered off the shield and assessed the situation. The prison building was on fire on the right side of it. He quickly ran over to the guards followed closely by Shadow. He approached the nearest guard" What just happened" We have no idea Spyro; the ammunition room just went up in flames. There are reports of two dragons in cloaks causing havoc on our guards." Spyro didn't like the sound of it." Me and Shadow will take care of them, just keep any prisoners from escaping" The guard nodded as Spyro and Shadow flew in to the building.

Back in the dungeons...

The three dragons walked out of the cage and immediately went running further into the dungeon. Scorch is confused about this" Why are we going this way isn't the exit this way." The first dragon looked to him as they stopped" Yes but we won't be able to get out that way because all the guards are massing there. Fortunately Master Tyrone forged this for just this kind of problem." He said as he took a crystal that looked similar to the boom crystals except it had odd patterns" This is a rift crystal. Once you throw it, it will open a portal which will lead to where the user chooses. You use your mind and the rift crystal gets the information while you hold it. I programmed it to take us to the grendull highlands, which is where our master is right now."

Scorch impressed just moved out of his way as the dragon threw it further down the hallway. The crystal exploded and a Portal opened up which looked similar to a vortex" We only held onto it just in case we were in a situation like this." As he finished they started walking towards the portal. The first dragon entered the portal. As Scorch and the second dragon were about to enter they heard a voice coming from behind them" STOP RIGHT THERE". They turned around to see Spyro and Shadow running towards them. Scorch smiled as he turned around and got into a fighting stance however the dragon behind spoke" Today is not the day; you are not ready to fight Spyro yet." Scorch growled but agreed and begun turning around.

Seeing that were going to try to escape Spyro built up a Convexity sphere in his mouth. He then unleashed it heading straight for Scorch. Seeing there was no point of staying Scorch and the other dragon leaped into the portal and it closed right behind them. The sphere then impacted into a wall. Spyro and Shadow stopped as Spyro smashed one of his paws into the ground in anger" GOD DAMMIT. WHY CAN'T SCORCH STAY LOCKED UP"?

Shadow looked to him" We will get him but we don't know where he is so we don't have a choice but to get to the meeting". Spyro nodded but still annoyed and turned around and went to the meeting.

10 minutes later... Guardians chamber...

Spyro and Shadow entered only to find Cynder, Frost and Cyril in the chamber. Cynder immediately approached Spyro" We heard about the prison what happened". Spyro looked to Cynder as he sat down" Scorch escaped with the help of 2 of Tyrone's minions". Cynder and Frost gasped with wide-eyes on their faces. Frost got worried "Where did he go" Shadow sat down looking to the floor, same as Spyro as Frost sat next to Shadow as he said with guilt in his voice" We don't know, If we were faster then we could have stopped him from escaping" Frost comforted Shadow" It is okay, at least you tried" Shadow looked to Frost and nuzzled her as he smiled".

Spyro still frustrated looked to Cyril" Any word from Terrador". Cyril just shuck his head" Not yet Spyro but I'm sure he will find them". Spyro looked down to the floor with Cynder comforting him" Spyro don't blame yourself you couldn't have stopped him" Spyro looked at her" That is not what is bothering me; I just want the fighting to end so we all live in peace."

Cynder smiled at him" One day we will Spyro but now we must stop Tyrone from harming that future". Spyro smiled as Cynder was nuzzling him. As he thought to himself" Scorch I will find you and I will bring you to justice."

**Hope everyone has enjoyed that. Bet you are getting even more anxious to see what the mission will be like now. Huh Well in about 3-5 chapters you will know. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	20. Plans

**Hey everyone. How are you all doing? Don't answer. Sorry for taking a while to update you know how it is. Anyway we will press on with this chapter.**

**Chapter 20: Plan**

The guardian chamber was almost full, everyone Spyro asked for are in the chamber waiting for Terrador's return. He was on a mission to find 3 dragons: Inferno, Jolt and Diamond. These three dragons were allies of Spyro during the battle of Warfang but had left a few weeks after the battle to find any other survivors who were missing.

Spyro was waiting patiently but it was starting to get thin as they were waiting for hours for the Earth guardians return. Spyro spoke first "I hope Terrador has found them, it has been while now." Obsidian decided to calm him "Don't worry Spyro Terrador is one of the toughest dragons I know, age may be getting to him but that won't hold him down, He's a warrior". Spyro smiled and nodded. He forget about that he was right Terrador is one of the toughest dragons He knows.

As soon as Spyro looked away from Obsidian the door to the chamber opened to reveal the Earth guardian "I am sorry I took long everyone but I found them." Once he finished he moved to the side to reveal 3 Young Dragons about the same size as Spyro. The head of the group was a red dragon which was Inferno to his right behind him was an electric dragon which was Jolt and to his left was Diamond an Ice Dragoness. Inferno Smiled as he saw Spyro "It has been too long Spyro, How have you been". Spyro walked over to him and gave him a paw shake "Quite good but I wish we were catching up under better circumstances."

Inferno, Jolt and Diamond joined around the circle as Spyro sat back in his place next to Cynder and Shadow. Spyro decided it was time to inform them of the plan "Okay everyone most people already know this but I will remind you all. I gathered you all here because after Dad visited we have a grave new threat worse then we have imagined threatening to destroy us all". Once he finished the room went a bit darker as Spyro lifted his paw and energy emanated from it as he faced it at the pool of visions.

Suddenly a hologram appeared in all the energy which everyone looked at it. "This is the new threat, a mobile Battle Fortress created by our Enemy Tyrone. This thing is so destructive is has the power to wipe villages and small towns off the map within moments however this city is strong enough to resist it's power as long as we have support, but according to our scouts Tyrone has been making this monstrosity attack our villages and towns which is making us lose support. Eventually the fortress will destroy enough to attack us when we haven't got enough support."

Everyone was shocked about the news there was a few talks going on about the room, some about the fortress, some about the villages, and some about the safety of DragonFang. Even Spyro and Cynder were talking "What are you planning to do Spyro". Spyro looked at her determined "I am going to tell everyone now."

He turned back to the middle of the room and saw everyone chatting "Everyone may I explain the plan now" Upon finishing everyone looked back to Spyro. Spyro changed the image to a map "This here is the Grendull highlands, according to father the fortress is at this spot in the grendull highlands and it is set to remain there for the next 3 days until it departs." A dot appeared on the map which Spyro did using his powers.

Spyro looked at everyone to see they understand "Now while it is stationed there we believe it is vulnerable to an attack when they are rearming it". Flame spoke next "So are you planning an all out attack on this thing." Spyro shocked by that thought turned to him "No an all out assault would be disastrous to us. No I was thinking more like a sneak attack."

Everyone looked confused at him "I plan to lead a small team to the grendull highlands to find a way aboard this thing and then we find a way to destroy it but in the event we can't cripple it in anyway if we can't destroy it." The guardians liked the sound of the idea as Jolt decided to speak "So that is why you called us, you want us to help you destroy this dangerous threat." Spyro nodded to him before turning back to everyone "Now what I ask here is not easy but I am asking for who will come with me to ensure this weapon doesn't harm anyone else".

Inferno spoke right after "How can us three stand here and wait as this thing destroys lives, of course we will come." Spyro smiled and nodded as Cynder spoke next "Of course I am coming I want a chance to finally raise our kids in a peaceful world." Spyro smiled as Cynder leaned on him. Shadow also opened his mouth "I will come Spyro, When have I ever let you down, you can count on me." Spyro and Shadow shared a fist bump. Flame spoke up "I will come as well." Spyro nodded at Flame. He looked around to see no one else volunteer. "Okay we will prepare tonight and leave in the morning and I will discuss the plan when we reach the Grendull highlands." Everyone nodded as Spyro looked around "Okay everyone has the night off but tomorrow everyone needs to be ready.

Everyone nodded as they turned and exited to room one by one. When it was just Spyro and Cynder they started to exit "So what shall we do tonight love" Cynder spoke "Spend it with the kids of course" Spyro smiled as he lead the way to the room. On the way there Cynder asked a question "So what do you think our chances are". Spyro looked down as they were walking "I don't know Cyn, Unknown territory, a massive fortress and Tyrone most likely on site, I won't be easy." Cynder was worried too.

When they reached the room Spyro entered first and was greeted with the pleasant site of his kids. They all smiled as they ran over to their parents "Mommy, Daddy" They all shouted. They started climbing and popped them with question after question about what happened, where they were and what they did. Spyro quickly stopped it and spoke in a playful way Apparently talking like that works like a charm on his kids."Okay, Okay we get it you missed us, me and your mother were just speaking to some friends and now we are back so let's have some supper".

The kids cheered as Spyro got out some lamb for all of them to eat. As usual the kids would have difficulty getting some meat off of all of it but they eventually get a bit but must go again after they finish their bite. Spyro and Cynder had no such problems as they just chewed through it. Spyro and Cynder happily watched their kids play with food and eventually eat it. The only thing that concerned them was surviving the mission that lied ahead so they would be able to raise their kids in Peace.

**And that's a wrap, now I am sure you are all getting excited about the next chapter but I say this, Be patient the chapters will come when they come.**


	21. Departure

**I have felt a little generous right now and I thought I would give you all another chapter to feast your eyes on. Enjoy**

**Chapter 21: Departure**

Today is the day the team assembled by Spyro will depart on a long journey to the Grendull highlands to quell the fortress. Spyro wasn't very confident about it though as he knew there was a chance all of them could be killed. He couldn't bear to lose any of them after all they all have been through especially Cynder and Shadow. What worried him even more was Cynder, if he and her perished then their kids won't have their parents to raise them.

All morning Spyro and Cynder have been packing supplies that will last them until they reach the Grendull highlands. It would take a day of travelling to reach the highlands. It can't be reached by flight because of the weather that lies in the tropius Forest that lies between Dragonfang and the Grendull Highlands.

In Spyro's room…..

Spyro was busy gathering his armour pieces and Cynder's because he had the feeling they would be needed for this fight. Cynder was packing small bits and pieces that would be required for the trip to the Grendull highlands. She put in a few crystals that would be needed for the trip too. Spyro opened the wooden doors of a closet where he stared at a pair of Blue crystals. Spyro stares at them for a few moments deciding if he should take them or not. He carefully takes from the closet and puts them in his bag and checks to make sure they are sealed in properly.

Once he finishes he turns around to see the kids on the bed looking at their mother finishing, every now and then they would ask what they are doing but Spyro responds by saying "we will tell you in a bit" every time they ask them. Once Cynder was finished she went over to the kids and sat next to them as Spyro followed suit.

Once they were both seated Spyro spoke first "Okay kids we have something very important to tell you." Cynder carried it on "Me and your father are going to be going on a trip of some important business. We will be gone for a few days and then we will be back." The kids looked at them confused, Astral spoke "But who is going to play with us." Spyro smirked as he was mean't to say look after us " Frost will be here while you are gone, she volunteered" The kids were all smiling but Spyro had to set them straight "Now don't be jumpy with Frost, she will be having kids of her own soon so be careful".

The kids were confused "But where do kids like us come from" Spyro went wide-eyed as Cynder giggled. They agreed to teach them that when the kids reached their teen-years "We will tell you that when you are older." The kids just moaned at that "Okay it is time for us to their parents. Once hugs were finished Spyro and Cynder left for the door. Once they were about to exit the room both of them said "Bye now Frost will be along in a bit".

They exited the room and shut the door behind them. Cynder looked at the door for a while and then walked away with a tear in her eye. Spyro noticed this and comforted her "Hey what's wrong my Love". Cynder looked to him upset "I just can't help the feeling that we might not come back" Spyro was shocked to hear that he brought a paw to Cynder's face and made her face him "Don't think like that, we are going to come back and when we do we will raise our children without any doubts. I promise you, both of us will be coming."

Cynder smiled at Spyro, Proud of what he said, she brought him into a kiss, they both enjoyed each other's company and love for what was probably the last time before the mission. When they parted they both smiled "Thanks Spyro, you always know how to cheer me up, that is one out of many reasons I choose you to be my mate" Spyro laughed a little before they left to meet up with everyone else.

At the entrance of the Temple...

The assembled team excluding Spyro and Cynder were ready at the entrance and waiting for the other two to arrive. Shadow was speaking with Frost "Frost look after yourself while I am gone". Frost was hugging Shadow "I will be looking after Spyros' kids; I figured it will give me good practise for when our young arrive." Shadow smiled at that "I'm sure you will work them like a charm my angel". Frost giggled and gave Shadow a kiss. Inferno, Diamond and Jolt were all equipping armour on to them to distinguish themselves better. Diamond spoke to them three "Been a while since we wore armour, isn't it"

Both of them nodded before they saw Spyro and Cynder coming to the entrance. When they joined up they went over to Shadow and Frost first. "Well Frost the kids are yours now, treat them well" Frost nodded at Spyro "Of course Spyro, It will be good practise for me, take care of Shadow for me" Shadow glared at her "I can take care of myself, but I do welcome help".

Spyro gave Shadow a fist bump "Nah Frost, Me, Cynder and Shadow will just roll right through them" Shadow agreed to that until they heard Flame" Forgetting someone". They all laughed as Spyro spoke again "I suppose we can make room for you too Flame" they all laughed again.

Obsidian and the guardians approached them from behind as Spyro turned to them and smiled as they stopped in front of them "Obsidian will you fill my post as Master guardian while we are away." Obsidian nodded to Spyro "Of course Spyro, DragonFang will be just the way you left it when you return." Spyro nodded as the guardians came over, Terrador Spoke on their behalf "Spyro we remember when you were on your way to defeat Malefor and now you're doing it again against Tyrone, We are honoured to have met a great Dragon like yourself, Be safe and finish what we all started that many years ago. Good luck young dragons".

Spyro nodded as he turned to Cynder, Flame and Shadow "Let's equip our Armour." They all nodded as they begun setting Armour out of their packs and begun putting it on piece by piece. The colour of their armour was the same colour as their Scale colours. Once they all equipped their armour Inferno, Diamond and Jolt joined them and Spyro spoke "Okay everyone it is time to go to the grendull highlands." Everyone nodded as Spyro stood in front of the group as the doors of the temple opened.

When the doors opened Spyro lead the group out to be greeted by a massive crowd of the population cheering them with guards keeping the way clear for the dragons to get to the gates of DragonFang. Spyro saw all the clapping people and loads of people saying "good luck" and "go get them". From people nearby.

Cynder and Shadow following right behind Spyro smirked as the cheering crowds threw petals of flowers as a sort of display and making the day look better as the sun was high in the sky. When they reached the entrance the guards bowed and opened the gates to the outside. When the gates were fully open the guard's captain bowed in front of them and said "Good luck Spyro and everyone else, we are all counting on you"

They all nodded as he stepped aside and the dragons exited the great city and looked on to see the grassy areas. The group unfurled their wings, Spyro lifted off first followed by the rest of the group. They all set for off on their long journey for the grendull highlands, knowing that everyone was counting on them to stop the forces of Darkness from causing more devastation.

**Spyro and company are away, beginning their dangerous mission to destroy Tyrone's weapon. I hoped everyone enjoyed as the real adventure is about to begin. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	22. Tropius forest

**Sorry for taking a while to update I am working a short story for Mass effect and a Rio story at the Sam time so you will have to bear with me. Anyway enjoy the next chapter. To add a note for the next few chapters I am adding a timer which is Day: Hour: Minute before anyone gets mixed.**

**Chapter 22: Tropius Forest**

Time to Fortress departure: 01:21:22

The group of 7 Dragons led by Spyro were on their way to quell the evil that was attacking them. The group have left the city of DragonFang over 4 hours ago since they first took flight. Even though they have been in flight for a while they had one obstacle blocking them from reaching the grendull highlands: The Tropius forest. It has been famous for the brutal weather it usually harbours around it.

This storm has strong winds which will not allow the young Dragons fly through. They will have to go on foot which can also be dangerous as the storm affects the ground too. Spyro however was determined to get through the storm. Failure to do so would be meet with catastrophic results. Spyro spotted the big storm in front of them and stopped flying forward as any closer would get them caught in the winds. "Okay we are going to have to walk it from here if we don't want that storm to carry us somewhere".

The group then landed right outside the forest. They all looked up at the storm, it looked unsettling. Spyro however had an idea that could shield them from the storm: his convexity shield. He turned to everyone "I have an idea; I will generate my Convexity shield to keep us safe from the storm".

Flame then was confused "Wait if you can do that why didn't you just fly us through". Spyro shook his head "Too risky for one thing and I won't be able to keep it on forever, I will eventually get tired from maintaining the shield. However the storm is not my concern, it is what lies in the forest, many have entered but not all have come out."

Cynder understood what he meant "So you will protect us from the storm but we need to protect you from any creatures that lie within the forest, as if we leave the shield it will be hard for us to do anything and as you can't protect yourself while maintaining the shield, if they get too you we all pay the price."

Spyro nodded and made sure everyone understood "So is everyone clear on how we need to do this". Everyone nodded to him as they all approached as Spyro turned around "Everyone stay close to me." As soon as he finished saying that he focused energy which then generated the shield around him enveloping everyone. Spyro looked to see everyone in. "Okay here we go"

Spyro started walking forward with everyone walking with him. It is similar to the one Ignitus did in the Belt of fire except this shield is stronger and Purple. As soon as they entered the storm before entering the forest Spyro stalled for a second before continuing into the forest. They were travelling as fast as they could as Spyro wouldn't be able to keep the shield up forever. As soon as they made it in to the forest they all started checking the edges of the trees for any movement at all.

Cynder was sticking the closest to Spyro as she was the most concerned "How are you doing Spyro". He smiled at her "I'm fine I'll be able to hold it". As soon as he finished they were not that far from reaching the middle as the forest isn't a massive one. However Flame spots something from the corner of his eye.

He sees a creature covered in darkness and can't tell what species it is. He watches as they pass the tree it is hiding in. Flame keeping his eye on it. But before he could do anything the creature leaps out and attempts to claw at Flame as it enters the shield but Flame dispatches it with flame ball.

As soon as he finishes more of the creatures appear. Flame has wide-eyes as he knows he will need help "Guys we have company" Everyone turns to see the group of creatures charging towards the shield. They all get ready as Spyro continues forward "Keep them off me while I get us through." Flame was ready at the front but all of a sudden a lightning bolt from the storm impacted one of the creatures and energy started discharging from it. Shadow was confused "That's new, let's do this". The creatures started entering the shield. The dragons charged forward.

They meet and begun the clash. Infernos were set upon by two of the creatures but he easily dispatched them with his fire spin ability. Cynder quickly rushed in between the creatures and Spyro making a little joke first "Ha for once it is me protecting you" Spyro just grinned at her "Have fun". She charged forward and used her tail blade to subdue the first creature she landed on. As two ran past her she unleashed her Shadow beam which sent the two flying out of the shield. She smiled but was forced back by a ram off another creature. She was on her back when she saw the creature running at her with one of his claws raised. She immediately disappears which confuses the creature. Cynder reappears behind it and uses her tail blade to kill the creature.

Flame wasn't having fun at all; he was pinned by one of the creatures who were affected by the lightening who were trying to claw him. The discharge off the creature was slightly stunning Flame so he couldn't fight back easily. It was close to his face the last time but this one was very close to clawing him to bits, fortunately for Flame though Shadow was there to save him as he threw the creature off of him and executed it with his shadow beam. Shadow helped Flame up and said "What would you do without me."

Flame grinned before spotting a creature running for Spyro with no one to stop it. "SPYRO TO YOUR RIGHT". Spyro looks and gasps as the creature is running for him and he can't defend himself without dropping the shield. As Spyro closed his eyes to be hit, no pain came; he opened his eyes to see Cynder grabbing its Paw and shadow clawing it to bits. Spyro sighed in relief for that and continued forward. He saw the edge of the forest now. He smiled as he walked forward heading for it. Cynder stayed close to Spyro as the others were clearing out the creatures. Shadow could see the entrance and ran to Flame "Let's create a wall of Fire and Shadow powers so they can't follow us" Flame nodded as they started breathing their powers over the ground to prevent the creatures from following.

When they were completely blocked off the dragons returned their attention to the entrance as Spyros' pace was slowing a bit as they all could see he was starting to struggle. Cynder saw he was getting tired of maintaining the shield "Come on Spyro hold on we are nearly at the edge of the storm.

Spyro nodded and quickened his pace just to reach the edge of the shield. When they all made it out he collapsed on the ground as he powered down the shield. He got up slowly "I need some crystals lets heal and power up. Everyone nodded as they tended to themselves. Cynder handed Spyro some crystals for which he healed and powered up with.

Once he finished He could see it was almost sunset He turned to the others "Hurry let's get moving as far as we can before it becomes night." Everyone acknowledged as they all followed Spyro heading for the next step, the Grendull highlands as nothing was now standing in their way as they believe.

**One Obstacle down, One to go, and then the fortress, if you think it will end that quickly you are very much mistaken. Hope everyone enjoyed and looking forward to reviews.**


	23. Calm before Storm

**Hello again everyone. It has been taking a while for me to update as I have been working on my other stories but I have come to this one now. Remember the timer works like this Days: Hours: Minutes before you get confused.**

**Chapter 23: Calm before storm.**

**Time to Fortress Departure: 00:21:56**

The group of dragons were able to navigate the Tropius forest. They were not far from their destination now. But it was coming to night and if they continued they would be at a disadvantage if they reached the grendull highlands now. Spyro knew this as he once went to the grendull highlands.

He saw a bit of a small hill to his left which could be a suitable place for them to rest for the night before they continue with their Journey. Spyro turned to the others "Okay we are going to rest for the night now and be well-rested for the fight. So we will go camp at that small hill for the night then resume our Journey, anyone against the idea." No one said anything against the idea. Spyro smiled and then led the group heading for the small hill.

Cynder then caught up to Spyro who was leading the group "So why don't we get to the Grendull highlands and then rest Spyro". Spyro looked down "I visited the grendull Highlands once a month after arriving in DragonFang, the guardians didn't want me to talk about it, and they sent me and Shadow to scout it out to see if there were any dark forces there. When we arrived there was an entire army here and we didn't know why they were her, but me and Shadow had to call it off as we couldn't get any further without getting spotted by the patrols."

Cynder looked at him while worried "What's wrong" Spyro looked at her "Well now we know why the army was there in the first place and I am worried for everyone else here." Cynder spoke "Why" Spyro replied "Well if that entire army is there we will get spotted if we stay together so I am going to go over the plan with them later tonight as the Outskirts of the Grendull is right there." Spyro said while looking at a group of mountains, Cynder then knew what he meant there was no cover if you fly in so you would have to sneak in.

A while later the group arrived at the hill and they took off their armour for them moment to rest, Spyro and Cynder placed their armours next to eachother while everyone else placed them in their own piles and then joined everyone in the centre. Spyro then got everyone seated in a circle. "Okay we are going to go over the plan now" Spyro turned around and took a purple crystal out of his bag and placed it in the centre of the group. He then tapped it for which it begun floating slightly.

Next thing they know a map comes up from the crystal which projected an image of the grendull highlands, Spyro then spoke "Okay this here is the grendull highlands" Spyro then pointed out a spot of the map "This here is the closest point of entry into the highlands, it is the only way we know of on foot, And I am afraid we will have to travel on foot in the Grendull highlands as the guards will definitely spot us if we fly." Everyone nodded as Spyro continued "Okay here is the plan. Tomorrow morning, Shadow and Flame I want you two to scout ahead while the rest of the team assembles, here is what I want you to do, Find out how much man power they have in the highlands if you can look enough, second find out which two routes seem like the most viable and safest for us to take, And If you get the chance, see if you can find out where exactly the floating fortress is, if we know exactly where it is, that will make things much easier for us. Bit above all try not to be seen as if they see you, they will know we are coming."

Both Shadow and Flame nodded "You can count on us Spyro, we will get the information, I am not sure if we will get close enough to spot the fortress but we can try." Flame nodded "Yeah we will not engage anyone as it will give us away". Spyro nodded knowing his trust was well placed. Spyro then went back to the rest of the plan "Anyway when we arrive at the entrance we will begin to make our way through the path that Flame and Shadow recommend. But in the event there are too many soldiers that we will be caught if we stick together as a massive group so we will split into two teams and go the two recommended routes and meet on the far side if it is possible".

Spyro then shifted the map a bit "We will then continue making our way further into the highlands, Here I am going to assume the fortress is stationed as it is the most probable area for it to be at as one of our villages was there." Everyone nodded "When we find the fortress we will attempt to board and find a point of entry to it, then I will use this crystal to send out a pulse which will scan the layout of the fortress and then show it on the map. Then we will go from there".

Everyone then nodded as they understood the plan. Infernos Spoke "It is a sound plan, I am sure it will work as long as everyone pulls together and works as a team, and we will succeed." Everyone agreed with Infernos as Jolt spoke "We should get some rest for the battle tomorrow which will determine the fate of the planet." Everyone nodded in agreement as they all went to their armour piles and fell asleep next to them as Spyro powered down the crystal and picked it up before heading over to his pile with Cynder who was waiting for him.

Spyro put the crystal back in his bag and then lied down with Cynder lying down next to him. Spyro then draped a wing over Cynder which she smiled and leaned against him "Honestly Spyro do you think we will succeed" Spyro answered her truthfully "Yes I believe we will succeed, I just don't think all of us will be coming back" Cynder felt worry in his voice " You really believe it will be that bad" Spyro nodded before Cynder spoke again "But remember this Spyro no matter what happens, I will always be right here if anything happens to us" She said as she placed a paw on Spyros' chest"

Spyro smiled and did the same "And I will always be right here as well. But nothing can happen to us, the kids are waiting for us to return, and we need to. I promise you Cynder, I will do everything in my power to make sure we both make it out of this."

Cynder seductively smiled at him "I will hold you to that my Purple boy" Spyro and Cynder shared a passionate kiss between them before they begun to fall asleep in each other's company, ready to face everything that would be thrown at them in the coming battle.

**And Another chapter is through, now I know you all have been waiting a long time for me to update, but I thank you all for having the patience for me to update this story, I know you are all wondering, when I will next update, but I have come back to focusing on this story fully now so Everyone is happy, Looking forward to reading some reviews off all my wonderful readers.**


	24. Scout

**I told you all I was going to focus on my story fully again, I am going to finish this story first and then make the next big thing I have in mind. Anyway apologises about the length of chapters, I am losing my interest of Spyro that I can't make them that big. Oh yeah and if you all wonder why the timer goes so quickly well, you will just have to be imaginative.**

**Chapter 24: Scouts**

**Time to fortress Departure: 00:07:45**

The main group of the dragons were slowly waking up to prepare themselves for the next part of their quest, however a few hours ago Shadow and Flame already went ahead to begin their mission assigned to them by Spyro early, last night. It took them a good hour and a bit to reach the outskirts of the Grendull highlands because they had to go on foot so they wouldn't risk being spotter by the patrols that were on lookout.

Shadow was at the front "I can't believe it would take that long to reach here" Flame nodded in agreement but replied "We didn't have a choice, either that or we get spotted by the patrols who are on look out" Shadow then spoke on another matter "I wonder how many guards are here". Flame spoke "As long as there isn't too many of them together we will be fine now the entrance looks guarded from here and then we need to hide the bodies somewhere and then we can go in undetected."

Shadow and Flame sneaked forward and manoeuvred themselves behind a rock to get a good sight of the entrance. There was two Orc's guarding the entrance and they were both facing the same direction from the entrance. "I don't think we will be able to take one of them out without the other taking notice like that Flame" Flame observed and the returned to Shadow "Any suggestions"

Shadow smiled "Stealth is my specialty". Once he said that Shadow disappeared, Flame smiled brightly "Oh yeah your shadow cloak, that will get you in". Shadow then reappeared "I need a distraction, grab a rock and hit it on the top of this big rock here, get it to tear the top off, hopefully one of them will break away to check it out and then I can kill the one that remains there, once he is dead you take the other one" I will reveal myself behind them, that is my signal for you to start okay" Flame nodded in reply.

Shadow then turned around and cloaked himself, he then started slowly walking up to them, Shadow was cautious though as he knew if he wasn't quiet enough they would figure out he was there" He continued to slowly walk up to them and he accidently stepped on a small rock which made a noise, he took his foot off and remained still as the Orc's gripped their staff's as they took notice.

Shadow remained still and thought they knew he was there as they begun to glare in his direction. However they stopped and the leader said "It was probably our imagination" The other Orc agreed and they lowered their staff's. Shadow sighed quietly and continued carefully passing them and standing behind the one on the right. Flame was watching carefully waiting for Shadow to appear. A few seconds later Shadow does appear and nods at Flame to begin. Flame nodded in response, He steps back and throws the stone he got at the big rock, and it then smashes the entire top off for which draws the Orc's attention as they raise their staffs.

He leader speak "See what did that". The grunt Orc nods and walks forward. It slowly walks up to the stone and then looked around it to see nothing, he then scratches his head. Shadow looks at Flame and nods at him to go to the orc. Flame nodded back at him and slowly sneaks up on the Orc, Shadow then rises up and places on paw around the Orc's mouth and he starts struggling attempting to speak but he can't he then uses his other Claw to slice his neck.

The Orc starts gurgling as he slowly dies from the slice, and draws his last breath before falling forward and slamming on the ground, the second Orc turns around to see the leader on the ground "Sir" Before anything else happens he was pounced by Flame and fell on his stomach before he could do anything Flame uses his claws to subdue him. Flame and Shadow then set about dragging the bodies off to conceal them; they take them around the rocks of the entrance and send them into a small ditch.

After that Shadow and Flame head into the entrance thereby now officially in the grendull highlands. Flame felt chills "I have a bad feeling about this place". Shadow nodded in agreement "This place has a dark history so I understand you there. The villagers who were here must have been brave to set up here after its dark history, and now a massive fortress is here. Oh well let's get going, we need to check these routes".

Flame nodded as they took the far left path first. They walked up the path for a few moments before they heard murmurings, the hid behind another rock and Shadow observed a Patrol group led by a hero Orc. Both Shadow and Flame felt chills seeing how big those things were "So that is a Hero Orc, Spyro told me they were big and tough but he say it wasn't tough killing them, But they look brutal" Flame spoke "But then again Spyro is a purple Dragon so he won't really have a problem would he." Shadow nodded as they waited for the patrol to pass by and disappear.

When they left Shadow moved forward followed by Flame, they checked the route the patrol took and then Shadow whispered "Clear, let's go." They quickly rushed through the open space and then entered the next path which took them further into the highlands. When they got to the clearing of the path they saw a big open field which served as the second load of paths further into the Highlands. Flame spoke "Where is that fortress" Shadow then replied to him "Calm down Flame we are still in the out skirts, it will be awhile before we get a chance to see the fortress but let's focus on these paths at the moment like Spyro instructed" Flame nodded, they prepared to turn around and check the other paths until they heard energy noises coming from the distance. The pair of Dragons turned toward a group of mountains where the noise came from.

Suddenly they saw a purple beam enter the sky and stop right below the cloud layer. Both Shadow and Flame look on horrified as the light grows in energy and suddenly explodes and dozens of smaller lights go spreading across the highlands impacting into the ground. They were so many impacts over a wide range of the highlands. When the impacts stopped Shadow and Flame looked around to see one of them next to them. When they were next to it the smoke disappeared to reveal a dark Crystal. (Similar to the ones in Dawn of the Dragon).

Flame was about to move forward but Shadow stopped him "Don't go near it, I remember seeing these in Warfang. They drain your Mana if you get too close." They looked to the mountain "They must have come from the Fortress." Shadow spoke again "Lets finish these routes and report to Spyro, I don't think we should risk going further." Flame nodded as he and Shadow turned around heading back to the routes.

**Another chapter cleared, I told you it is going fast, anyway hope more reviews on the way, next chapter will be up soon.**


	25. Advance

**Ready for another chapter everybody; make sure those seats are not on fire, before this chapter is finished. And as for the timer, yes it does seem a little silly as it is quite separate from the others, but just be creative and imaginative.**

**Chapter 25: Advance**

Time to fortress departure: 00:02:12.

The group of 5 have left their base camp and are proceeding to the entrance to the highlands; According to the plan they are going to meet the scouts at the entrance. Spyro was at the front of the group as he usually is. Infernus was next to him "So how do you think this will work when we reach them" Spyro then responded to him "Well I am hoping they will have some good Intel on how we are going to get through the outer highlands and reach the inner region, And if we are lucky we will have a lead on where the fortress is located. But in the event there are a lot of patrols we will have to split up."

Infernus nodded "But you do know that if we do split up, me, Jolt and Diamond will need to stay together as we never fight without each other" Spyro nodded to him "Of course I can't remember when not one of you haven't fought without the other two, and I already have worked the teams out if we do need to split up." Infernus nodded as Cynder approached as they were nearing the entrance to the highlands. "You ready Spyro"

Spyro smiled at Cynder "Without a doubt yes, how about you" Cynder smiled back at him "Yes, I am ready to finally finish this with Tyrone" Spyro nodded as the entrance was in sight, Flame and Shadow were waiting at the entrance for them. The group then ran over to them to meet them "Glad you finally made it". Spyro smiled at Shadow "Good to see you two are still in one piece, what have you got for us".

Shadow and Flame quickly changed to what they gathered and then shared it with the group "Well from what we gathered, the left path is the quickest for reaching the second part of the outskirts. However it is quite open and it doesn't have too much cover for us to hide while passing by patrols but when there isn't a patrol, it is the quickest route; both the middle routes are pretty much the same a good amount of cover and routes to get through. And the patrols are quite easy to get past as long as you time it right."

Shadow then continued "The right path is the longest but it has a lot of cover for us to sneak through avoiding the patrols." Spyro then spoke "So is that everything you have". Shadow spoke again "Now as for Patrol's, there is too many patrols for us to sneak through as a massive group so I recommend splitting up into 2 teams."

Spyro nodded as Shadow continued "We got to the clearing to enter the second half of the Outskirts; however there are two paths from there we can split up and go from there. At the Clearing we saw a lot of mountains and we believe in the mountains the fortress is stationed. One more thing when we were on patrol a purple light erupted into the sky from the mountains, when it reached a bit of a height it exploded and smaller lights impacted all over the region. We checked one out and it was revealed to be the same dark crystals we encountered in Warfang against the army."

Spyro looked worried "Those crystals can drain our Mana if we get too close so we better stay clear of them, they must be using the crystals to spread darkness into the region." Everyone nodded at him "Okay we are going to split into two teams so we have a better chance of getting through." Spyro recapped the teams he formed before he spoke again "Okay Shadow and Flame you are with me we will take the quick way." He turned to the others "Cynder I want you to lead the others up the safer path as there are more of you". Cynder nodded although she wished she went with Spyro.

Spyro then spoke "Okay everyone this is it now, we came here to end this with Tyrone and restore Peace. That is what we are going to do and we are not leaving until we have accomplished. This is the moment where we win destroying that fortress or we die trying." Everyone smiled as Shadow spoke "Lets do this for everyone we lost, and for everyone in Dragonfang."

Everyone spoke "Yeah or you bet". Before they all went off on the direction specified to them while Spyro and Cynder quickly spoke to each other "Be careful Cynder, remember the promise we made to each other" Cynder nodded "Don't worry we will do this, and make sure you are okay for when we met up at the fortress". Spyro nodded as the pair quickly shared a passionate kiss with each other before they separated "See you on the other side my love".

They then disappeared into their separate paths hoping they will see eachother. Spyro then caught up with Shadow and Flame as they were waiting for the first patrol to pass by however they weren't moving, just staying still. Shadow then turned to the others "How are we going to get past, there are too many of them and they aren't moving". Spyro however had an idea.

Spyro moved next to flame behind the rocks "This is a chance to test out one of my new Space element moves the Warp chasm". Both of the dragons looked at him confused "What does it do". Spyro smiled "Just watch". Spyro then held his paw up facing the patrol, suddenly crimson coloured energy flared up on Spyros' paw. Suddenly a sort of Barrier erupted around the Patrol. They all looked confused at the barrier as a few attempted to smash their way out of it.

Spyro then walked up in front of them and one of them yelled "The Purple Dragon, get him" They all attempted to break through the barrier but it was too strong for them "Hello boys" They continued to attack until they realised it was no use "So what you are going to take us prisoner, fat chance, eventually you will be tired and be forced to drop the barrier." Spyro just smirked at them "You know that would work if it was a barrier but it isn't it is a teleportation barrier, go have a break, no one will notice." As soon as he finished he activated the teleportation and all of the Orc's and Grublins disappeared into the energy and Spyro powered it down." Once it was over Spyro moved forward to the next set of Cover as Flame and Shadow followed "That was awesome, but I thought this is a stealth mission". Spyro nodded "It is but I had to make an exception for that one, we couldn't sneak past as Flame doesn't have a cloaking ability like me and you do Shadow" Flame then said sarcastically "Oh Yeah, poor me".

Shadow smirked as they continued forward deeper into the outskirts. Spyro then saw the two paths Shadow and Flame mentioned and the mountains "You think the Fortress is somewhere in that mountain region here". Shadow then spoke "Positive, the dark crystals came from there so it must be there." Spyro nodded as he turned to the left pat which would take them to the left side of the mountain range which would lead into the inlands of the highlands. Spyro spoke "Okay let's go, let's hope this path gets us there." Spyro then took the lead entering the path as Flame spoke "And hope we have less patrols to deal with." They all nodded in agreement as the first phase for entering the Grendull highlands was complete but the second but harder phase was about to start.

**Another chapter through, hopefully someone wasn't set on fire for the wait LOL. Anyway not too long until the grand finale. Stay tuned for more.**


	26. Ruins

**Chapter 26: Ruins**

Time to fortress departure 00:01:20

Spyros' group have been cutting through the enemy lines undetected and are about to enter the inlands. Cynder's team having taking the longer route are falling behind but not too much as they don't have many patrols in their area.

With Cynder's team...

Cynder was ahead of the team as she was the only one with cloaking abilities. Infernus, Jolt and Diamond were right behind her as they weren't far to entering the inlands. Cynder looked around the corner to see one guard standing in the opposite direction, why he was though was confusing as he was facing a dead end. She then looked to the others "There is just one so I will take him, stay hidden until I give you the all-clear. The trio nodded to her as she sneaked forward. The Orc then turned around slowly for which Cynder quickly pounced him and held a paw to his mouth to stop him from calling help.

She then used her other claw to subdue the Orc, which ended with a bit of gurgling. Cynder then turned back to the others. "Okay lets go" They stepped forward and Diamond commented on the body "You sure are a trained killer for Orc's, remind me not to get on your bad side." Cynder then looked down as they continued walking "I don't wish to kill but I have no choice if it leads to peace, all I want is to live a happy life with Spyro, and our family. But I still have to do this; I hope it ends after today or at least die making sure it does happen".

The trio looked at each other as Cynder seemed upset about taking the life of evil beings but they understand her position as she has a family so they understand. Diamond ran forward and walked next to her "I'm sorry Cynder I didn't mean it that way" Cynder nodded "I know but every day I see at least one person give me a stare, and I can tell what they are thinking like you don't deserve a second chance or a family, all because of my past." Diamond then reassured her "Hey some people understand it wasn't your fault at least and they understand you have changed if Spyro chose you for a mate."

Cynder spoke again "Now I am getting the chance to prove I don't think anything of my past and want this life with Spyro, by helping in destroying the final remains of darkness in this confrontation, I also have a score to settle with Tyrone for what he did to me in Warfang". Diamond looked at her confused "What did he do". Cynder replied to her "He attacked me when I was Pregnant, all because he couldn't have me and it risked killing my children, But Spyro stopped him but not in the way I would like it. He tried to kill me and my children so now I am going to return the favour to him".

Diamond spoke again "Ignitus mentioned something about his children" Cynder nodded at her "Yes they have met the same fate I did in my past, If they engage us I will fight them back without a doubt but if they return to their normal forms I don't know if I could then as they didn't ask for it as I didn't." Diamond nodded but Cynder spoke to everyone "We are falling behind; we need to pick up the pace." Everyone nodded as they quickened their pace down their path.

Meanwhile with Spyros' group…

Spyro and the others have arrived into the inlands and are passing through the last complex of paths and then will have a straight route to the mountain range. Spyro used his Purple crystal to scan the tunnels and transfer them to his mind on which way to go to exit. He opened his eyes "This way".

Shadow and Flame followed as they quickly ran through the paths and passing the guards to quickly for them to notice as they have grown to be faster as they have grown stronger too form the years. Spyro saw two guards ahead of them and he brought one claw facing each of the guards and he then threw himself forward which made his claws pierce into their necks for which they simply fell forward and died.

Once they got to the exit they ended up in an area that looked like ruins. They all stopped and looked around seeing drawings on the walls of the ruins. They walked forward while seeing all of the drawings, they were all ancient. When they stopped in front of one it was a picture of a city going into the ground.

"This picture is about when the first guardians sealed DragonFang into the ground to protect it from capture of the forces of Darkness" Shadow and Flame observed it as Spyro moved forward to observe the next picture, it had the shape of a purple dragon but Spyro identified the features of it "That's Malefor" Flame and Shadow spoke as Spyro read the mysterious runes he once studied in DragonFang.

"What does it say Spyro" Spyro finished reading and looked to them "According to these runes, this is the place Malefor came to when he was banished by the First guardians. It also shows this is where he started his army to attack the dragons in DragonFang however it also says it took 50 years to accomplish his army with the power of Dark crystals". Spyro then walked forward again "So much History of Darkness is buried here in the Grendull Highlands, when I knew about it I wished I never would have to come here".

Shadow then nodded in agreement "Yeah, I can feel faint traces of Darkness everywhere, I am surprised the villagers who live here didn't get corrupted" Spyro then made another comment "Maybe they did and no one knew about it". Spyro then turned as he saw the exit "Here is the exit, let's get going."

They all began running again as they ended up outside again in a clear field, Flame noted that there was no sign of Patrols here "At least no Patrols are around here so we can move quicker through here". Spyro nodded "Okay let's get going, the sooner we get to the fortress the better." They all nodded and then prepared to continue.

"I don't think so" They all stayed still as they heard the voice "Did you really believe that we didn't know you were coming". Spyro stopped as he recognised the voice barely "No, I can't be". The voice then cackled in response "Oh yes it is Spyro, good to see you again" Spyro turned around to see who it was.

**Oh another chapter done, I wonder who the unknown voice belongs to, find out soon.**


	27. Confrontation

**Chapter 27: Confrontation**

Time to fortress Departure: 00:00:26

Spyro looked to see who it was, but before he could see a purple beam impacted the ground in front of him and sent Him, Flame and Shadow flying back as they were about to hit the floor Spyro flipped himself so he landed on his paws while Flame and Shadow landed on their backs groaning as they were slowly getting up. Spyro looked to see who it was.

It was Scorch "It has been a while Spyro, Master Tyrone was wondering if you would ever show up but just as he predicted you came and fell right into our trap. The guards were supposed to let you through to here. GRAB THEM". Suddenly 6 Dragons came out of nowhere and grabbed Spyro, Flame and Shadow, unable to move with them holding them down.

Scorch then flew down and landed next to them, he was a little darker colour on his scales "I see Tyrone hasn't wasted corrupting you scorch" Spyro as he said while pinned "Actually I willingly choose to have my new powers." Scorch took out a crystal that Spyro recognised "A rift Crystal" Scorch nodded "Yes One of our masters design and we are using it now". He then tapped the top of it and it started glowing, Scorch then threw it behind him, it then exploded making a portal.

"This portal will take us to a place you should know Spyro, far away from here. Your journey to stop my Master ends here." Scorch then looked to his henchmen "Men into the portal with them" All the dragons nodded before turning to their captive. Spyro however wasn't willing to give up that easy. He then whispered to Shadow and Flame "Lose their grip and jump when I give you the signal." They both nodded. As Spyro powered up his elements "NOW" Shadow and Flame did as Spyro said and made the dragons lose grip then jumped.

Spyro then unleashed a shockwave which threw all of the Dark Dragons back into a circle around the heroes. Scorch simply laughed and walked between two of the dragons. "So you will resist, I would have been disappointed if you didn't put up a fight." Spyro then spoke "You expected less" Scorch smirked "No especially when I am dealing with the Legendary purple dragon".

Scorch then lost his Smile "but it doesn't matter anyway, I will defeat you now and take you with me into the portal as the Master requested. Spyro, Shadow and Flame got into fighting stances as Flame Smirked "Just like old times isn't it Scorch" Scorch then cackled "Indeed except this time the odds are significantly against you" He said as his Henchmen got into fighting stances "How can you hope to overcome such odds, we will never know, Oh well. SWARM THEM".

They all nodded and two of the dark dragons leaped at Spyro with their claws out. Spyro seeing the attack somersaulted over them and shot an earth missile at both of them which impacted and made them crash into eachother. Scorch looked on disgusted by how easily they got hit down. Shadow and Flame soon become entangled in fights with the other 4 dark dragons.

The other two who were focusing on Spyro recovered themselves and then turned their attention to Spyro who then immediately shot Shadow beams at him. Spyro knowing his standard attacks couldn't counter two beams unleashed a convexity beam which was just making the amount of power in the centre equal. Spyro added more power but he couldn't hit the beam to go at them as they were both focusing on his beam.

Scorch smiled at his predicament and then decided to join in, he then unleashed a Dark beam on Spyro which impacted his back damaging Spyro and making him lose focus of his beam which resulted in the two beams impacting, sending him into the hillside.

Once he impacted he disappeared and reappeared behind Scorch "I always knew you fought dirty." Scorch smirked as he looked to his henchmen "Deal with the other two, Spyro is mine" Spyro then hissed at him as he got into a fighting stance as they begun to circle eachother.

Shadow was busy trying to avoid all of the dark power barrages the 3 dragons were throwing at him, but he predicted their movement and disappeared into his cloak, however the Dark dragons could sense where he was and shot a dark pulse which knocked out his cloak and Shadow shouted "Not Fair" The dragons smirked as they all ran forward against him.

Shadow then grabbed the first one who he threw at the second one, the third one attempted to swipe at him but he ducked and swiped back which made him fall back. Shadow smiled "Oh yeah, I'm on a roll".

Flame was set upon by one of them who was attempting to claw his face just like in the Tropius forest except he had an idea; he unleashed a flame ball in a different direction which went in a complete circle that impacted on the dragons back who yelled in pain. Flame took the opportunity to swipe him off and then unleash a dark ball volley on the other two dragons who were charging at him.

Flame then decided to turn the heat up by unleashing a volley of flame balls at the two followed by a Flame blast. The balls then impacted around the dragons so they couldn't see what was going on, the Flame blast then impacted them and pushed them back until Flame appeared with a flame charged at one sending the first one flying and then he volleyed the second one with more flame balls sending him flying as well "I am the Fire guardian for a reason, Amateurs".

Spyro and Scorch then went charging into eachother with their charge abilities, impacting and then energy surrounding then as they were trying to force the other back. Scorch cackled as he said "You know that I have gotten stronger since we have met Spyro". Spyro grinned at him "So have I Scorch, encase you forgot." Spyro then used his ultimate convexity charge which overpowered Scorch's charge and threw him back, Scorch then landed on his feet for which he looked at Spyro.

"You will never reach that fortress Spyro". Spyro then glared at him "We will and we will destroy it, and stop it from harming anyone else." Scorch Then unleashed dark projectiles at Spyro for Spyro kept trying to dodge but one or two will make a hit on him making continuous damage, to Spyro. Spyro tried to focus on making his own projectiles but he couldn't as he was taking damage.

Eventually Scorch started charging at Spyro again and they started engaging in claw to claw combat. Spyro blocked Scorch's attacks and threw a few of his at him which made Scorch back up a bit. Spyro then grabbed one of his arms and then used his other paw to grab his neck for he then tossed Scorch around and back at his Henchmen. Scorch slowly recovered from the toss Spyro did to him "YOU WILL NEVER GET PAST ME."

**Okay fight scene almost complete, but guess what another cliff hanger. A few people will be annoyed but loving it at the same time. LOL**


	28. Ally Lost

**Ready for more, I am sorry by the fact my chapters are not long but I aim for 1000 words and over, but I am spreading the bits out into multiple chapters to make it interesting.**

**Chapter 28: Ally lost**

Time to fortress departure: 00:16:00

Scorch slowly recovered from the toss Spyro did to him "YOU WILL NEVER GET PAST ME." Spyro, Shadow and Flame stood next to eachother as Scorch growled "THIS ENDS NOW" Scorch then unleashed a purple beam at the ground in front of the Trio which made them fall back and injure them quite severely. They were all then on the ground next to eachother as Scorch smirked "This is over now" Scorch then cackled believing he has won as the three dragons slowly got up.

Scorch then smiled as he faced them "Now you three will be coming with me" Scorch said as he opened his maw "Try to survive this". He said as dark energy was starting to surround in front of his maw, starting to create a large dark sphere. Spyro and the others looked on horrified by how powerful he looked as Spyro thought to himself "What has Tyrone done to him" Once energy was built up Scorch spoke "Take this".

He then unleashed the Sphere at them at a high speed. Spyro however reacted quickly and formed a convexity shield over him and the others. The Sphere impacted but it didn't break down, it just impacted it and started trying to break the shield down. Spyro was then pushed back a little as the Sphere was slowly overwhelming him "Eventually Spyro, you will be hit, just let it happen now."

Spyro saw small cracks in the shield forming as the Sphere was slowly winning. Spyro knew he would eventually be beaten back but he had one last idea, to tell "Shadow, Flame, I think we can deflect this back at Scorch." Both of them looked at him shocked "but how can we even do that." More cracks appeared in the shield "We all swipe at the Sphere at the same time and it will send it at Scorch" Flame then protested "Would that even work." Shadow then glared at him "There isn't time to debate it, this is our only chance." They all faced the Sphere that was slowly forcing the shield down.

Spyro spoke "On my Mark" He then shouted as he slowly powered off the shield "NOW" then shield powered down and the three dragons swiped their claws at the Sphere and it went back in Scorch's direction. Scorch took notice "What the" However he couldn't move out of the way in time and it impacted him. "Ahhhhhhhh" He screamed in agony as the Sphere consumed him.

Once the explosion ended, Scorch looked severely injured, barely standing and dark energy sparking off of him, he then attempted to get up again, but the energy radiating off of him made a noise and then he fell onto the ground. All of the dark dragons looked shocked as Spyro and the others smiled "Finally we defeated Scorch".

All of the Dark dragons continued to look shocked while one Spoke "General Scorch I...is down." They all looked to eachother and only one thing came to their mind "RUN". All of the Dark dragons legged it into the portal created by the rift crystal and disappeared, Spyro, Shadow and Flame walked forward to Scorch as Flame made a comment "Undisciplined cowards, that is why our fighters are more skilled." Shadow smirked at him while Spyro stood in front of him with Flame to his side. "You have no allies now scorch, you are all alone." Scorch tried to respond but he groaned instead in the pain.

Spyro looked to Shadow "Go and see if the path ahead is clear for us to continue on, Flame and I will watch Scorch". Shadow nodded to Spyro "I will be back in a bit" Shadow then ran forward to check the path. Flame then moved to the other side of Spyro as he said "Hopefully that path leads to the fortress and we can end this nightmare."

Scorch then groaned "Ugh" Spyro then growled at him "Stay down Scorch" Scorch then cackled "Do you really think you can beat Master Tyrone, he is more powerful than anything with that fortress in our possession. The fortress will assure victory for us and the destruction of that pathetic city you call DragonFang."

Spyro just shuck his head at Scorch "What has Tyrone done to you Scorch, All this time he has been corrupting you this entire time" Scorch then formed a faint smile "All I want is to be respected as an Equal, but No one has ever respected me, Even my parents, They shunned me out as well, I came to DragonFang hoping I would finally be treated as an Equal but even in that so called paradise, no one respected me, But Tyrone, he is different, he was impressed with me, He respects me for my determination and ability. I swear my loyalty to him for being the first to respect me and treat me as an equal; he made me his right-hand man, he gave me the task of sending you all to the Badlands."

Spyro and Flame thought to themselves "So this portal goes to the Badlands". Spyro did feel sorry for him slightly but not much as he claims to have had a bad childhood "If all you wanted was to be respected then you needed to go about it the right way." Scorch then spoke back "It is all I know, but you couldn't understand, everyone thinks of you as the Purple saviour, you wouldn't understand how even my parents thought of me as a FREAK, this talk is wasted on you". Spyro looked down as he knew Scorch was lost cause for good. He looked to the path Shadow went "I hope he hurries up"

Shadow reached an entrance to the next valley but it was blocked by a few boulders "Can't fly over or we could get spotted, must be another way" Shadow then looked all over the wall to see if he can find a weakness. However he noticed a Dark crystal embedded into the wall. He recalled something Spyro said to him "A dark crystal can be holding, platform, machine or a wall together, if you see this destroy them to move on".

Shadow then knew what he needed to do and positioned himself near the crystal but not too close so it wouldn't affect him, He then unleashed a shadow beam on him which blew up the crystal, The wall then crumbled slowly which revealed a passage. Shadow smiled "Done and done, now to let the others know."

Spyro and Flame heard the noise of the wall crumbling, Flame smiled "That must have been Shadow; he must have opened the path." But before anything else happened Scorch groaned "Ugh" He then rose to his feat like lightning "YOU WILL NOT REACH TYRONE" He then unleashed a projectile on Spyro which threw him back and immobilised him" Spyro then felt the cringe and saw Scorch "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GET THROUGH TO THAT FORTRESS" He then unleashed a Beam heading for Spyro. Spyro closed his eyes as he heard the impact but he didn't feel it, when he opened his eyes, he saw Flame on the floor in front of Scorch. Spyro looked on horrified "Flame".

Scorch then smiled "So you shielded Spyro, bad luck for you, I will take you down first." Flame then slowly rose to his feat as he eyed Scorch, He then tensed at him. Suddenly he grabbed Scorch and started pushing him towards the portal "W...W...What are you doing." Flame then spoke "I...I... I am taking you with me Scorch; we are going to the Badlands". Scorch then shouted horrified as he couldn't get out of Flames hold "WHAT".

Flame then looked to Spyro "Spyro it is up to you and Shadow to stop that Fortress, get it done." Spyro then shouted to him "What are you doing Flame" Flame then repeated "This is the end of my journey, I am taking Scorch to the badlands, so he can't interfere with you." Spyro looked on horrified as Flame dragged Scorch closer to the portal "Release me, unhand me at once." Flame then spoke to him "We are almost there quiet."

They then heard Shadow coming "Okay the path is o... What's going on here" Flame then spoke to Shadow "This is it for me Shadow, I am taking Scorch with me so he can't stop you, Watch Spyros' back okay, you have always been a good friend Shadow, now it is time for me to return the favour". Shadow then looked on horrified by what was happening.

Scorch was struggling to get out of Flames grip but it was useless "Spyro, you have been like an older brother to me. Finish this for, DragonFang and Me, It is up to you now to bring peace now, don't deny me this, Goodbye Spyro, Shadow". Flame then smiled heroically for at them.

Spyro then Shouted to him "FLAME". Flame then looked to Scorch "Sorry for the waiting Scorch, here we go" Flame then started pushing them further as Scorch said "NO" They then went into the portal, Spyro and Shadow approached but it closed before they could observe.

Spyro and Shadow both looked down in sorrow and depression "Flame, why did you do that, you were supposed to finish this with us" Spyro then nodded in agreement as he remembered Flame's promise "Finish this for DragonFang and me, it is up to you to bring peace now, don't deny me this." Spyro then nodded again as a tear formed in his eye "I promise you Flame, we will finish this."

Spyro then wiped the tear from his eye as he face Shadow "We have to finish this for Flame, we can't let him down now" Shadow nodded as they both narrowed their eyes "We will make Tyrone pay for this" Spyro nodded as he turned to the path "Let's get going before the fortress begins it departure, or his sacrifice will have been for nothing. For Flame" Shadow then nodded as they begun the beginning of the end of their Journey towards the grand finale.

**Oh, Flame made the ultimate sacrifice and Spyro must now keep his promise. At least Scorch went with him. Now the story is starting to reach its end but it has a few more chapters left. So more reviews please, much appreciated.**


	29. Sighting

**Now approaching the grand finale, before we begin: 1****st****: OMG 100 reviews, that is quite an accomplishment. 2****nd****: I would like to answer a Review that you can't answer with Messages: YouDon'tKnowMe: You are absolutely correct; I did use that scene from Pokémon mystery Dungeon. I used it because it seemed like a good idea to use in the adventure, and I like mystery Dungeon. The timer has switched to Hour: Minutes: Seconds. I was supposed to mention that a few chapters ago but it slipped my mind**

**Chapter 29: Sighting**

Time to Fortress departure 00:07:43

Spyro and Shadow have been continuing further into the Highlands, but both of them are still overcome with grief over the Ally they just lost, sacrificing himself to let them get through. Shadow was ahead while Spyro was walking slower then he usually will, as he was still grieving over the loss of his ally, He was trying to focus but he couldn't forget. Shadow noticed this and turned to him "Come on Spyro, do you think he would want us grieving."

Spyro looked to him "I know but he shielded me from Scorch's beam attack after he attacked me once and then he did that to take Scorch away, I feel powerless that I couldn't do anything." Shadow placed a paw on his shoulder "It wasn't your fault; we couldn't have done anything in that situation. Flame made the ultimate sacrifice and that sacrifice and he will be remembered. He is a hero, and you know it".

Spyro then looked up at him and smiled "Thanks Shadow I just felt like it was my fault but from what you just said you are right." Spyro then smiled and narrowed his eyes "Okay let's finish this then" Shadow smiled and then led the way. Spyro then followed proud, and happy he had allies to rely on, just as they rely on him.

They continued further into the inlands until they heard a noise. It was starting to shake the ground a little, I sounded like energy building up. Shadow recognised it from before "That is the noise Spyro, where a purple light came and exploded." Right on cue they saw the same light fly up into the air. Spyro looked in horror by how powerful it looked. And as Shadow said it stopped at the certain height, it gathered energy and then it exploded, smaller pieces of it went raining onto the surrounding area, making a lot of smoke making it difficult to see.

When the bombardment stopped they observed a Crash site to their left, right next to them which revealed another Dark crystal, implanted into the ground and emitting energy off of it and making a noise. Spyro glared at the crystal "Tyrone must be launching these crystals to change the land into darkness, the process will be long but eventually the land will be changed but hopefully if we destroy the fortress these crystals will self-destruct."

Shadow then spoke "Speaking of which that must have came from the fortress, it must be around this hill, the ground didn't shake last time, lets hurry before it leaves" Spyro nodded as the pair of them went running towards the hill. Spyro went in front and the pair of them went running up the path of the hill, Shadow then shouted to Spyro "So how many of those crystals do you think there is" Spyro then shouted back to him "Hopefully there is only a handful of them, If there is a lot then we could have a problem." Spyro then was close reaching the top of the path; he was starting to hear the sound of energy faintly. "I can hear energy, let's just hope it isn't too power...Ful" Spyro said as he reached the top of the hill to meet the sight of their target.

The floating battle fortress now stands before them. Shadow reached besides him and he and Spyro looked in horror by what they were seeing. So much firepower onboard the top of the fortress, Lots of artillery cannons, multiple structures to form the structure on the top of the fortress. Energy was spiking off the bottom which probably provided its levitation ability. The size of it was almost big enough to compare to half the size of DragonFang.

Spyro then spoke "That thing is massive, powerful, and destructive. How could Tyrone be able to make something like that? He is only a purple dragon like me" Shadow then came up with an idea "Do you remember how Malefor used that trick on the Dragon Temple over that volcano, Tyrone must have inherited that power from Malefor." Spyro then replied to him "That is possible but it is still hard to believe." Shadow nodded, suddenly they observed as a tower sort of structure raised up from the centre of the fortress.

Once it reached just over the buildings top it remained still and it started charging energy. A purple coloured energy then emitted from it when it was fully charged. It starting getting brighter, this was slightly blinding for Spyro and shadow. As they looked at it again, it fired a purple beam in the direction to their left. It impacted into the ground and it exploded, sending shockwaves in all direction, incinerating everything in its path.

Spyro and Shadow looked on horrified as the shockwave was turning everything from a green and peaceful landscape to a devastated, dead and destroyed wasteland. Spyro then glared at the fortress "How evil is Tyrone to do that, we definitely need to stop that fortress, it is too powerful to remain functional." Shadow nodded as they then moved forward towards the massive fortress.

However before they managed to reach the bottom of the hill, they began hearing the sound of energy building up. Spyro and Shadow knew of only one reason "They are getting ready to depart, we need to get aboard." Spyro and Shadow began running as quick as they could and using their wings to speed them up, Zooming right past the guards, not giving them a chance to see them. They were approaching the Fortress from beneath now. "Shadow now we fly up and grab onto the sides, we will figure out how to get inside then" Shadow nodded as they fully unwrapped their wings.

They then lifted off and went flying up to the lower half of the fortress. They extended their claws and grabbed onto the rocks close to the bottom of the fortress. Spyro and Shadow smiled as they managed to get there on time but Spyro was worried about Cynder and her group "I hope they get here on time, this thing is ready to go."

**The Grand Finale is coming, make sure those seats don't get set on fire yet please, we have more excitement on the way.**


	30. Boarding

Chapter 30: Boarding

Time to fortress departure: 00:02:12

Spyro and Shadow were holding onto the side of the fortress for dear life as it was time to find a way inside but they were confused on how they were going to manage that "So how are we going to get in Spyro" Spyro looked around but they couldn't see anything that looked like would allow them entry. "If we climb up we will eventually find an entrance of some sort, I just hope the others get here on time."

Shadow then nodded in agreement "Yeah If they don't then we will have trouble, as only the two of us storming this thing will be very bad." Spyro then looked above him "Lets climb; there must be a way in further up." Shadow nodded as they begun their ascent up the fortress, digging their claws into the rock to allow then to keep the grip on it, Spyro went first followed by Shadow.

They were climbing up slowly as Dragons aren't exactly built for climbing on rocks so it was a little difficult, Spyro said to Shadow "You know I wish there was vines here for us to climb on, this would be so much easier then, I can barely get a grip on this thing." Shadow then replied "You and me both, hopefully this will be the only time we ever need to do this."

Spyro then spoke again "If we ever do then I am just going to fly instead but we can't do that here unfortunately." Shadow then smiled as they continued their slow climb up to the top. The sound of the energy was getting louder. It was just starting to become a little loud but nothing that would affect anyone, Spyro then looked below him to see then dark energy spiking off of the bottom of the fortress. It looked powerful. Spyro then started climbing again until he saw a Patrol of Wyverns passing by "Shadow cloak now" Shadow didn't ask why he did just that and then noticed the Patrol.

He then argued to Spyro "Come we can ace these guys" Spyro shuck his head "Not yet, when we get inside the fortress and when we discovered, we can start fighting." They stopped taking as the Wyvern guards were passing, However, Shadow slipped a little and it caught the attention of one of the Wyverns which was facing them "Don't make a single movement or sound, Wyverns have excellent hearing." They then froze still hoping the Wyvern doesn't suspect a thing.

The Wyvern then glared at the rock of the fortress. Shadow then starting shaking a little thinking it noticed him. However the Wyvern then turns away and carries on. Spyro and Shadow sigh in relief and power down their cloaks. Spyro then spoke "I thought he had us for sure then." Shadow nodded "Tell me about it". Spyro then turned back to the wall "Let's keep going."They then resumed their climb to the top as they were almost there to reaching solid ground and the entrance.

Meanwhile with the others...

Cynder's group managed to make it into the inlands of the grendull highlands but they had to take a detour due to enemy patrols but are reaching the area now. Diamond was at the front with Cynder "Okay we should be getting pretty close by now, so let's keep going." Diamond then spoke as she was walking with Cynder "Do you think the others made it."

Cynder then nodded at her "I am positive they have, Spyro always amazes me with his sense of timing." Diamond looked at her confused "What do you mean" Cynder then smiled at her "When I was captured by Gaul a second time, Spyro arrived just before the Night of Eternal darkness began, also when we were against Malefor, We arrived at his lair just before the Destroyer managed to reach the volcano. That is how Spyros' timing always amazes me."

Diamond then smiled "I see what you mean now, he always arrives at the scene before whatever is supposed to happen, actually happens." Cynder then nodded "He should be there now which means we need to hurry." They all nodded as they began running up the path to the top of the hill. They begun hearing the sound of energy faintly "That must be the fortress, lets hurry." They then ran faster.

They eventually reached the top to have their turn of looking at the Fortress. They all had wide eyes by how powerful it looked. Jolt made a comment "Wow it is massive; there is no way can we destroy something like that from the outside." Cynder then looked at him "That is because we are going to destroy it from the inside" Infernus then smiled "Crash the party, I like it" Diamond then grinned at him "Just wait until we have loads of enemies attacking us". Infernus then stretched himself "What a warm-up that will be".

Diamond grinned until turning to Cynder "Any sign of them" Cynder then had a new idea "This is a chance for me to try a move that Ignitus taught me" Everyone looked at her as he eyes turned full Dark, couldn't even see her eye "What are you doing" Cynder then responded "I am using an ability called Shadow Sense. It allows you to see further and zoom in on anything from a greater distance, It is really useful for scouting."

Cynder then looked around the fortress trying to spot Spyro and the others. She checked all over the Structure but she couldn't see anyone there. She then checked the entrance nothing there either. She checked the sides of the rocks. She then spotted Spyro reaching the top and then Shadow about to reach the top. "Found them, they are on it getting close to the entrance, but I don't see Flame anywhere".

They all wondered about it until Infernus spoke "Maybe he is scouting ahead inside at the entrance" Cynder then spoke "Then we can't lag behind let's get on board that thing. Everyone nodded in agreement and begun charging towards the Fortress. Doing exactly the same as what Spyro and Shadow did with their wings, however when they were half-way there the sound of the energy got louder and the Fortress was slowly beginning to move. "It is too late now to get on that thing" Cynder then shuck her head and went slightly left to intercept the fortress's path "We have one chance of getting on this thing, follow me".

The 3 dragons then followed Cynder's lead as she slowly lifted herself off of the ground and started to fly close to the ground and slowly increased in speed. The fortress too was starting to speed up a little. Cynder was about to reach the point where they would be in front of it but barley. Cynder spoke "Okay on my mark fly up and grab onto the rock of that fortress. Cynder got to the spot where the fortress was about to come over. Everyone arrived as the fortress was closing in. "NOW"

Everyone then began flying upwards, towards the fortress as it was coming over them now. Cynder was the quickest as she has the wind element and grabbed onto the side. Diamond and Infernus followed suit and grabbed on to, they all looked to see Jolt just barley grab on in time. Infernus then made a joke "You wanna cut that a few seconds later" Jolt then spoke back "No thank you, I would have missed the fortress then." Infernus laughed a little as Cynder spoke "Okay let's get climbing so we can meet Spyro and the others inside. They should be entering by now." They all nodded as they begun their trip up.

**Now the battle to end all battles is about to begin. Now I know some of you have noticed and some of you haven't but I have placed a poll on my profile page, This poll is important for the final chapters, so as many people please vote and the most popular choice will of course be picked. The poll will close when I reach chapter 32.**


	31. Inside

**3 chapters to go and then FINISH. I would just like to remind everyone that I have appreciated all your support and reviews, and I hope you will continue to. ;)**

**Chapter 31: Inside**

Spyro and Shadow were now crossing the plaza in front of the entrance which would take them inside the fortress. Spyro stopped as he remembered it, He felt a presence of anxiety on him with all of the memories of Warfang haunting him "Shadow I remember this Plaza from Warfang, to see what Tyrone had done with its remains is just depressing. To see a city I lived in for a while, converted into this monstrosity is just, I don't know what to say."

Shadow then turned around and spoke "I know what you mean I feel it too. But for everyone we lost in Warfang, this battle will avenge them and let them all rest in peace if we manage to destroy this fortress." Spyro looked to him and smiled "Yeah, they will be avenged and Tyrone is going to pay for it. I don't understand though, we managed to hold off Malefor's army, but not Tyrone's."

Shadow answered him "For one thing Malefor didn't lead his army, he just sat around and second Tyrone brought the bigger army somehow." Spyro thought about it and knew he was right. "I guess, but let's just get inside, we are wasting time, we don't know where this thing is going and we need to stop it before it arrives at wherever it is going."

Shadow nodded as Spyro took the lead heading for the entrance that was left open, Spyro thought to himself "Hmm that's convenient, they must leave it open so they can send people in and out."

They arrived at the entrance and stood at the sides just encase someone was coming which they were. A hero Orc with two infantry Orc's stepped out. The Hero Orc spoke "Man the cannons, Master Tyrone want us to be prepared for when we arrive at our destination". The 2 Orc's bowed and went off in their directions.

The Hero Orc then went back inside, Spyro and Shadow then looked at eachother "What target". Spyro then replied "We can ask Tyrone that when we find him" Shadow nodded as Spyro took the lead entering the stronghold, it wasn't that light, a little difficult to see but It wasn't a problem for Dragons because of their superior eyesight. Spyro looked ahead to see a corridor, he was confused as it looked like it went on for a bit, he then looked to his left to see another corridor but he saw a room ahead.

Spyro took the initiative and went down the path leading to the room. They slowly crept forward down the hallway until they were right outside the room. Shadow the looked inside and saw a few Orc's, it was impossible to take them out without the others noticing. Shadow then turned to Spyro "Shall we kill them or slip by". Spyro observed the room as well "Let's use our cloak powers and slip-by, let's get deeper into the fortress and then reveal ourselves. That way they won't be able to prepare for us."

Shadow nodded in agreement as they activated their cloaks and carefully sneaked past the guards who were lounging about hoping for some action "We better get something to do soon, sitting here is just so boring" Spyro then smirked and thought to himself "Humph, don't worry, you will get to do something soon." They exited the room and moved out of site and then they deactivated their cloak abilities.

Spyro then took out the purple crystal from his pack and tapped the top of it "What are you doing Spyro" Spyro then held it up as it sent out a little pulse "Scanning the fortress corridors so we can get an idea where we are and where we need to go." Shadow smiled as Spyro responded "Tyrone isn't the only one who knows how to forge crystals, Dad taught it me" Shadow nodded "I bet that is useful".

Spyro smiled as the pulse ended. He then placed it on the floor as it showed up a map of the inner fortress. "This Blue dot shows where we are. These red dots show high concentration of energy points. My best guess is that this is the core of the fortress" Spyro pointed at a dot that was floors below them and a bit further "I also have the feeling it is where Tyrone will be waiting for us" Shadow nodded "And then we can finally end this."

Spyro smiled at him as he turned to the corridor "My best guess is that we go this way, hopefully there is a path that will lead us downstairs." Shadow smiled as Spyro led the way again, leading them into the next room, they slowly entered, seeing that there was not a single enemy, however what worried them was the room was quite large and could conceal an ambush.

They cautiously moved forward into the centre of the room, where Spyro felt anxious "This does not feel right Shadow, I feel something is nearby." Shadow nodded as he felt it too. All of a sudden it went pitch black, even they wouldn't be able to see in it. "What was that" They then begun hearing noises around them, even a snicker off an Orc. The dragons worryingly tried to figure out which direction it was coming from.

Spyro and Shadow were now very worried. Suddenly the light returned and it was revealed that the two dragons were surrounded by Orc's, A few Hero Orc's and Grublins, The lead Hero Orc spoke "Welcome dragons, to your doom." Spyro then glared at the Orc "Did you really think we didn't know you weren't coming, Master Tyrone's predictions are all true. He knew you would eventually reach here"

Spyro the spoke "We have got out of tighter spots like this." The Hero Orc simply laughed "Oh that is always because you have had allies to rely on, but this time it is you two and us. Kill them" A few Orc's began moving forward with their swords in hand. Spyro was preparing to attack him until suddenly a barrage of elemental attacks, came hitting multiple enemies.

Suddenly Spyro saw Cynder and her group entering the room continuing to hit the Orc's and Grublins. Infernus, Diamond and Jolt immediately went off fighting the enemy while Cynder went next to Spyro "Thank god we made it in time, to save your butts." Spyro smiled "We feared you wouldn't make it, Cynder." Cynder then smiled at him "You know I don't like to disappoint you, Anyway you need to go after Tyrone, Me and the others can handle this lot." Spyro then nodded "Okay Shadow lets go" Shadow nodded as Cynder looked at Spyro worried.

"Be careful Spyro, Tyrone is more powerful then we last met him, I don't want to end up losing you after we made it this far Spyro. Please be careful" Spyro then smiled at her "Don't worry Cynder we will be, just keep these lot off of us okay". Spyro and Cynder exchanged a quick hug and then Cynder went to join the fight, She used her poison to kill an entire squad of grublins, and then whip slash and Orc with her tail.

Spyro just looked at her proud "That's my girl" Shadow then spoke to him while narrowing his eyes. "No time to admire Cynder, Spyro. We need to get to the core." Spyro snapped out of his gaze "Right, sorry let's move". They begun running through as Infernus had grabbed one of the grublins with his mouth and lit it on fire. He then threw it into a few others which the grublins then exploded fire around the others, creating Spyro and Shadow time to get through into the corridor.

They then ran through the corridor, Two Orc's appeared in front of them as one of them spoke "You shall not pass." Spyro smirked and generated an Earth whip (The Earth power in Eternal night) and smacked it into the pair and crushed them against the wall "I am afraid you a little too squashed to stop us" Shadow then smirked "I see someone is jokey." Spyro smirked back as they entered the next room. Spyro spoke "Okay how do we get through this room."

As they were observing the routes, Shadow suddenly heard energy building up, he looked around but he didn't see anything. He looked up above him to see an energy ball above them, however it soon turned into a beam which impacted the pair and sent them crashing through a few floors and sending them down onto the lower levels.

They eventually came to a stop in a room which was linked to another room, the room had dark crystals all over the walls and the room had a beam going through the middle. (Similar to the beam in Gaul's throne room on the eternal night.) They both suddenly slowly started to recover from the fall as Shadow spoke "What the heck was that". Spyro then looked up to see an Earth boulder flying down through the holes heading straight for them.

Spyro quickly grabbed Shadow and jumped out of the way for the Boulder to hit nothing. The boulder then degenerated to reveal a Purple dragon "Hello Spyro" He then unleashed a Earth whip, Smacking into Spyros' face and sending him into the side of the room. Spyro then spoke "Tyrone".

Tyrone then smiled "I have been waiting for this day to come. I knew you would eventually get here, and what a bonus, you brought Shadow." He said as Shadow attempted to shoot Tyrone with a Shadow beam but Tyrone disappeared. Shadow then looked around but was too late as He was grabbed on his neck by Tyrone who lifted him "I have waited a long time to get my revenge on you Shadow, all that trouble you caused me in Warfang."

Shadow attempted to loosen his grip but it didn't work as Tyrone was too strong. Spyro then recovered and shot a beam at Tyrone. The beam made him lose balance but Shadow still couldn't loosen his grip. Tyrone then shot a beam back at Spyro which sent him into the wall again.

Tyrone then turned back to Shadow who he then shot an Earth missile into his face which critically hurt Shadow. "I will deal with you later, right now me and Spyro how some catching up to do" Tyrone then threw Shadow into a wall and then projected a convexity Shield over Shadow who was now unconscious.

Spyro looked horrified at Shadow to see him knocked out "You will pay for that Tyrone" Tyrone then cackled "Like I will pay for Flame" Spyro then felt rage "Too bad Scorch didn't finish his mission" Tyrone smiled "He actually did, I told him to thin your members and if possible send any of you to the badlands , which he did by removing Flame from the equation, so he actually succeeded in his mission" then Spyro glared at Tyrone as they prepared to face off in the battle to end all battles.

**Ohh I bet you are all dying to see what happens next now, (Not literally dying) anyway one less chapter to go through. One last reminder, the poll is set to close as soon as I have posted the next chapter, if you haven't then this is your last chance to vote. So far the results I have are interesting. **

**Thanks for reading and looking forward to those reviews.**


	32. Legendary Showdown

**The battle of Legacy now, Purple Dragon verse Purple Dragon. Enjoy**

**Chapter 14: Legendary showdown**

Cynder and her group were continuing to hold the Orc's and Grublins back. Infernus led the offensive as he was the strongest but Cynder performed the hit and run attacks as she was the quickest. Cynder grabbed a grublin and the flew off. She then infected it with fear powers and then threw it at a group of Grublins who immediately felt their worst fears bestowed upon them. Diamond took the opportunity to get close and subdue them with her claws.

Cynder then landed in the middle as they thought all of them were gone "Everyone okay" The rest of the group then came and joined her in the middle of the big room as Jolt spoke "A few scratches here and there but I'm fine" Infernus spoke "Too easy, they need to learn discipline" Diamond smirked at him before turning to Cynder "What about the others" Cynder then thought to herself before answering her "Spyro and the others are probably fighting Tyrone now but I have noticed, where is Flame".

Infernus then spoke "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him either. Where is he"? Cynder then spoke again "I am sure he is somewhere, Spyro and Shadow can tell us when we find them." They then turned to the hallway entrance that Spyro and Shadow left through "We better get moving, they might need our help" They were about to move on until a voice came out "Sorry to disappoint you but Master Tyrone doesn't want to be interrupted in his fight with Spyro, so you can't pass."

As soon as they finished multiple dark dragons appeared and surrounded them in a circle. Infernus grinned "About time we have a challenge, these grublins and Orc's are not disciplined in their combat skills; let's see if you lot are." The group of dragons then begun to have their fight in wave 2 of Tyrone's forces.

Meanwhile...

Deep in the lower levels of the Fortress at the core of it, Tyrone and Spyro were beginning their showdown of legend. Tyrone powered up an element he then unleashed it which made crimson coloured energy spark off of him "Well let's get this over with shall we Spyro" Spyro then glared at him as he repeated what Tyrone did and made Space energy spark off of him as well as Spyro assumes that is what he is using.

"You read my mind" Tyrone smiled as he rose off of the ground and floated. He then held his paws out for which for teleportation circles appeared, they soon disappeared and turned into objects, which he took hold of. Tyrone then looked at Spyro "Take this." One by one he began throwing the objects at Spyro attempting to squash him with them.

Spyro kept somersaulting to dodge the incoming objects as the impact the wall behind him. Tyrone continues to summon more objects to throw. Now he summons a wall which he throws at Spyro. The wall manages to impact Spyro and sends him into the side of the room. Spyro looked angrily at Tyrone who smirked. He then summoned a second wall which he throws at Spyro, reacting quickly enough Spyro opens a portal in front of him for which absorbs the wall.

Tyrone looks on confused "What the" Spyro smiles as the portal reopens behind Tyrone and the wall comes right out smashing into Tyrone, making him fall onto the floor. Tyrone simply laughs as he gets up "Nice one, now try harder" Spyro this time summoned objects to counter Tyrone's, both meeting in the middle, countless explosions occur because of the objects impacting eachother.

Both dragons couldn't see behind the smoke as it was getting quite dense in the middle. Spyro stopped which was a mistake as another object managed to hit him then, but instead of hitting into the wall again, Spyro teleports himself and right behind Tyrone for which he summons a wall above him and smashes it into him.

Spyro looks on wondering if he is finished, but he has his answer as Tyrone smashes out of it to see he sustained a minor injury same as Spyro. Spyro then teleported multiple times to confuse him which worked as he kept teleporting around him. Spyro then reappeared behind him and smashed another wall into him sending him across the room. "How do you like that Tyrone?"

Tyrone slowly got up and powered down his Space element and made green energy spark off of him now. "Impressive, now let's see how well you can adapt." Spyro then got into a fighting stance waiting for him to make a move. Tyrone then generated an earth whip and swung it above him wrapping it around a dark crystal. He began pulling it off of the ceiling "Here, Catch" He ripped the crystal off and threw it at Spyro.

Spyro quickly somersaulted over the crystal as it exploded into the wall behind him. He turned back to Tyrone "Nice try, but not fast enough" Tyrone simply smirked as he wrapped his whip around Spyro "A change of location is in order". He then threw Spyro through a wall, which made him end up in a room similar to the one Cynder is in. No longer in the core, Spyro got up and activated his Earth element and Made earth energy spark off of him too.

Tyrone then smashed out of the wall and generated and Earth boulder for which he went charging at Spyro. Spyro followed suit and turned into a boulder too for which he charged forward. Both impacted and threw them back, but they charged at eachother again, intending to smash through the others defence. They continued to smash into eachother ending up both of them lose their boulders. Tyrone then fired Missiles at Spyro for which Spyro followed suit by dodging them and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike at Tyrone.

Tyrone continued to fire missiles but at a faster rate now making it more difficult for Spyro to dodge, Spyro started flying up the wall for which the explosions off of the Missiles did affect Spyro a little making him slow down which allowed one of the missiles to impact his back and make him fall to the floor.

Spyro then jumped up and face Tyrone "Is that all Tyrone" Tyrone smirked "Not even used half my moves yet". Tyrone then generated an Earth whip which he swung it above him and threw it down at Spyro intending to crush him. However Spyro generated his Earth whip and met his with Tyrone's in the middle and each other's was forced back but then impacted with eachother again.

They continued hitting them against eachother, like the boulders trying to break the others defence however Spyro got cleaver and wrapped his whip around Tyrone's for which he took and threw into a wall, he then lifted his whip and smashed it on Tyrone and then another time smashed into his side which sent Tyrone into another wall.

Spyro smiled as it looked like he was gaining the advantage now but Tyrone got up again slowly again looking like he has taken quite some damage. "You are starting to get on my nerves now Spyro" Tyrone then changed from green energy to purple energy which was only one thing, Convexity or Ultimate convexity. He then unleashes a convexity beam on Spyro which throws him back.

Spyro gets up slowly now seeing that he was starting to get worn out by the fight and was injured, he thought to himself "I have to end this quickly or he will eventually get the upper hand. Spyro then started charging at Tyrone with a convexity charged beam which comes straight at Spyro. Spyro then tries to jump over it but it impacts into his right back leg which makes him fall down.

He gets up but realising his back leg is injured, he knew he couldn't manoeuvre as quick now, but he isn't giving up that easy. He then powers up his convexity element and fired one back which sent Tyrone into the wall behind him, He got up knowing he got a serious injury but when he notices Spyros' damaged leg he smiles evilly at him. He quickly recovers and rams right into Spyro with a convexity charge which knocks him back again. Spyro knowing Tyrone had speed to his advantage now tries to keep bombarding him with volleys of convexity projectiles.

However Tyrone uses his convexity charge again to dodge the projectiles and impact Spyro again. He then starts using his paws to damage Spyro. He tries to block them but Tyrone is too quick and then throws Spyro over to the other side of the room for which Spyro is lying completely worn out.

Tyrone then cackles at him as he walks over to Spyro "Did you really think you had a chance against me Spyro" He then stands next to Spyro and flips him over "I admit, you did better than I thought you would have done, you did more damage to me then I thought you would, but You weren't good enough. I can't allow anyone to stop me; this fortress will berth a new world order. One of Darkness, One of peace. Now go and Join all of the others I have killed in the afterlife"

He then cackles very evilly at him as he raises one of his paws intending to Subdue Spyro by clawing at his throat. Tyrone then slashes his Paw down but Spyro grabs his paw half-way to his neck. Tyrone looks at him very confused. Feeling a sudden burst of energy, Spyro uses his convexity beam and send Tyrone into the ceiling, and making him fall back onto the ground.

Spyro then gets up to see his leg repairing itself all of a sudden as he thinks to himself "Where is all this strength coming from" Spyro then looked at Tyrone who looked at him angrily "How is that possible" Spyro wondered too until he heard the recognisable voice of Ignitus "Spyro, You have the power to heal yourself, but I hid it from you until you were ready, don't overuse it as it will drain your strength quick." The voice ended like it was a message. Spyro smiled believing he has the upper hand begun unleashing his powers on Tyrone.

He uses some Convexity projectiles to keep hitting Tyrone while he gets closer to hit him, the then channels his convexity powers into his paws which give them more damage and starts attacking Tyrone with close combat. Tyrone attempts to fight back but Spyro is moving too fast for him to be able to put up a counter attack.

Spyro then uses his tail to whip Tyrone in the face and down him, Tyrone the ends up in the middle of the room. He then attempts to get up but he is too injured and exhausted, he looks to Spyro as he approaches him, he speaks in a weak evil voice "I can't lose to you. I am the New Dark Master, THE TRUE DARK MASTER, How can I lose. What will become of the darkness and the future I have planned for our planet?"

Spyro then stands next to him and grabs him by his neck "The darkness will be destroyed and Peace will finally be achieved Tyrone, There will never be peace as long as the Darkness remains, it is what causes suffering and death. You are too dangerous to be left alive." Tyrone knew he was going to lose but he wasn't giving up "If I am dying, I won't be the only one." He then formed a crystal around his paw and started channelling his energy into it. Spyro looked at him confused until he finished doing what he was doing.

Once Tyrone finished he dropped the crystal and laughed evilly, as Spyro looked at him "What did you just do" Tyrone continued to laugh as he said "I have just used the command crystal to alter the course of the fortress. If I die so does DragonFang." Spyro looked at him shocked "You set this thing on a course to DragonFang."

Tyrone nodded "Yes, or more specifically a collision course" He then cackled evilly "If victory is not mine, It is not yours either." Spyro looked at him with great anger "You monster, how could you do such a thing". He then uses his other claw to repeatedly slash Tyrone around the face with his claw. He continues to do so until he drops Tyrone's body which falls limp onto the floor. Now knowing his arch-nemesis has met his end.

Spyro looked angrily at him and thought to himself "How do I stop this thing, if it is heading for DragonFang." He then thought back to the core "The core, I must do something there." He then set off for the core of the Fortress, where Shadow is and hoping he can do something to avert the coming crisis.

**And there we see the end of Tyrone. Hope you enjoyed, 2 chapters remaining now. I hope you will all stick around to the end. Thank you for reading and looking forward to those reviews off people. And one more thing. The poll has now closed so now you will get to see what everyone voted on and what the decision for the next chapter is. See you all in the next chapter.**


	33. Risky move

**Hello again, ready for more action. This chapter there may be a few people worried if you are an emotional person or a kind person or a bit of both. Anyway we may find that out later, now let us press on.**

**Chapter 33: Risky move**

In the core of the Fortress, Shadow was slowly recovering from the damage Tyrone inflicted upon him, he slowly tried to stand up which took him a little bit. He took out from his pack the 3 remaining health crystals he had left. He absorbed them which restored some of his strength but not all of it, just enough for him to move around. He looked around as he remembered he was in the core "There must be something I can do here."

He began limping towards the centre of the room which has the energy beam flowing through the middle. He then leans on the side of the wall as he is still feeling injury "How powerful is Tyrone now." He then made it to the centre of the room for which he eyed a crystal which was flashing. He knew something was going on with it.

He walked over to it and looked at it "What is this dark crystal doing". He then thought about what could happen if he didn't do anything. Reacting to instinct he placed a paw on the crystal. Next thing he knew he eyes closed and everything went white in his vision. Suddenly an image came into his head which had the core with two dragons in it. One was Tyrone and the other was Scorch. It looked like they were talking to eachother.

Flashback...

Tyrone spoke "So we have finally been able to gain full control of the energy supply." Scorch then smiled "I must say it is impressive, nothing can stop that flawless energy." Tyrone shuck his head at him as he faced the energy beam "There is only one way to destroy this Fortress from the inside and it to corrupt the energy supply."

Scorch laughed slightly "But that's impossible, I have never known you can corrupt it." Tyrone then looked to him as Scorch gazed at the beam "This is dark energy right here, so if you add a new type of energy, let's say Shadow for example would be bad because Mixing two energy's into one thing can cause the energy to become corrupt and explode. Me and Spyro being a purple Dragon is an exception"

Scorch looked at him confused "I thought Shadow and Dark energy was the same". Tyrone shuck his head "No they are not, they may seem like it but it isn't" Scorch then nodded as Tyrone Spoke again "I trust you can keep this between me and you." Scorch nodded "Of course but why tell me." Tyrone quickly replied "There is a reason, because I may leave you in charge of the fortress if I am ever needed in the Bad Lands as I did appoint you as my second in command."

Flashback end...

Shadow opened his eyes and thought to himself "That was weird, that was a flashback?" Shadow looked at the core again "Tyrone said mixing a second type of energy to the core would cause it to become corrupted and explode." Shadow then smiled "If I add the Shadow element into that beam I could destroy the fortress"

He then cringed in pain as he felt a slight pain in his side. He placed a paw on his side, to try to calm it. It sort of worked when the pain settled down a little he got up and looked at the beam again "Okay so how do I add new energies."

He saw out of the corner of his eye another glowing crystal attached to one of the walls. He walked over to it and then placed his paw on it. Once again he closed his eyes as his vision went all white again.

Flashback...

Tyrone was in the core with Scorch again with Tyrone next to the energy beam with Scorch standing a few metres away. Scorch said "So how would you be able to add the energy anyway." Tyrone smiled at him "Doing a little plotting against me Scorch?" Scorch shuck his head "Of course not my Master. I am just curious; I have never seen anything so advanced."

Tyrone continued to smile as he looked back into the beam "The only way to do such a thing would be to jump into the beam and unleash the fury of element you will use. The beam will then absorb it and then connect it to the current energy that is formed. That is how you overload it and corrupt the energy"

Scorch stood there amazed "Besides my curiosity why are you telling me this, why not keep it to yourself" Tyrone then narrowed his eyes at him "Besides the fact you are my second in command, If by the slightest chance Spyro and his lackeys gain control of the fortress, me or you can do this to deny them the fortress so they won't have it. But in order to survive you have to get out quick in order to not get killed by the blast."

Scorch then nodded "That is a sound strategy my master. So then they can't use this fortress against us" Tyrone nodded back at him "Yes I always have a back-up plan"

Flashback end...

Shadow opened his eyes in realisation of what he was supposed to do "So I have to jump into the core and release my fury." He looked at the core with dark energy "But won't it affect me, No it won't because I am a shadow dragon." He stood forward until he heard a voice "Shadow thank god you are okay. I feared Tyrone took a toll on you" Shadow looked to see Spyro running into the room.

He turned to Spyro "Where is Tyrone" Spyro smiled at him "He's dead" Shadow smiled deeply with wide eyes "Finally this nightmare can end now that he is gone." Spyro nodded but immediately showed a worried expression "Yes but we have a new problem, before I killed him Tyrone set this fortress on a collision course for DragonFang." Shadow then had wide-eyes in shock "Everyone will die if this thing impacts, Frost, your kids, everyone. We have to destroy this thin now."

Spyro nodded in agreement "My thoughts exactly but we need to find a way to" Shadow then smiled at Spyro "I know how to, I have been observing the crystals which have shown me flashbacks of conversations between Scorch and Tyrone. They said exactly how to."

Spyro then smiled "How do we" Shadow then replied to him "As this is Dark energy in the core we have to add a new type of energy, for example, shadow into it, which in turn will corrupt the flow of energy and cause it to implode, destroying the fortress slowly." Spyro spoke again "How do we do that". Shadow replied "I have to jump into that beam and unleash my fury in it. That will add the energy to it"

Spyro then looked at him in shock "Wait won't the energy harm you" Shadow shuck his head "No it won't I am a shadow Dragon" Spyro nodded back at him "Oh yeah I remember, you have more resistance to it than other dragons. But you can't stay in it for long." Shadow spoke again "I will need your help, flow energy into me so I can generate a powerful enough fury to add enough Shadow energy."

Spyro smiled "Ah then I use my Earth whip to get you out and then we get out of here." Shadow nodded but looked down "But we won't have long as this thing will shake itself apart, so we will have to get out quick" Spyro nodded "I will have to let the others know first to get out before we do this." Shadow nodded as Spyro took a blue crystal out of his bag and set it down in front of him; he then tapped the top for it then displayed a sort of screen.

Meanwhile...

Cynder and her group were just finished with the 2nd wave of Tyrone's forces; they were a little exhausted from battle quite a number of Dragons. Cynder looked to see everyone was still standing for which she sighed in. Suddenly she saw out of the corner of her eye, a blue crystal glowing in her back pack.

She took the crystal out of the back pack and set it down in front of her not knowing what to do. Suddenly a projection came out of the crystal which displayed Spyro in the screen "Cynder are you okay" Cynder nodded as she realised it was one of Spyros' creations "Yes we are fine lover. We have held their forces off. Did you find Tyrone" Spyro nodded "Yes and he has met his end but I must say, it was quite close that battle, he was tougher then I thought."

Cynder smiled deeply as she felt proud of her mate "Well done Spyro, now that he is gone, we can finally be at peace." Spyro nodded but then brought the news "Anyway, me and Shadow are in the core, we are going to add Shadow energy into the beam so it will cause the original energy to implode and destroy the fortress"

Cynder nodded "Okay we will wait for you" Spyro shuck his head "No get everyone out of her and to a safe distance, me and Shadow will only have a short time to escape before the Fortress explodes" Cynder then looked at him shocked and worried "What... you mean..." Spyro nodded "Yes... Cynder, there is a chance we won't survive this" Cynder couldn't believe what she was hearing this "No Spyro, you can't do this, there must be another way"

Spyro shuck his head "No unfortunately there isn't another way. We have to do this; otherwise DragonFang will pay the price, including our children Cynder." Cynder was starting to have a tear form in her eye "You promised me, we would make it out of here alive, I can't live without you Spyro, you mean everything to me".

Spyro then started to have a tear form in his eye "I know Cynder, you mean the world to me Cynder, I love you more than anything and I am doing this for you, Please get out, I will try my hardest to come back to you but I can't promise I will make it." Cynder started to slowly cry as Diamond came and comforted her "You better make it Spyro, for Cynder's sake. We will get out, be ready, and Good luck".

Spyro nodded and spoke to Cynder "If we don't make it Cynder, I love you and goodbye". Cynder then spoke again as the screen went off. "No Spyro, don't do this." Diamond then began pulling her to the entrance as Infernus lead the way out.

Back with Spyro...

Spyro had a tear in his eye from that as he turned to Shadow "I am sorry Spyro but we have to do this." Spyro shuck it and pulled Shadow into a paw shake "Let's do this Shadow, for everyone" Shadow then looked at him proud as they released from the paw shake and smiled heroically "Yes let's do this" Shadow then moved next to the beam as Spyro prepared to beam energy into him.

Shadow then looked to Spyro as he spoke to Shadow "You ready Shadow" Shadow nodded as Spyro spoke again "Ready... 3... 2... 1..." Shadow then tensed as he prepared "Now" Shadow then jumped into the beam as Spyro then begun shooting a beam that channelled energy into him.

Shadow then began charging energy into his element as he begun to charge the fury up. Spyro looked on as the beam looked deadly but it wasn't affecting him at all. Shadow did feel a little pressure off of the beam but he ignored it and continued to charge as he was beginning to glow dark a little as the fury was almost ready.

Spyro spoke "You ready" Shadow nodded as he moved his paws and legs out "Now Spyro" After that Shadow unleashed the Shadow fury, instead of any blast, the blast was absorbed by the beam and disappeared. Spyro then pulled Shadow out of the beam with a Whip and checked him "You okay Shadow". Shadow looked at him a little weak "Yeah I am fine, let's get out of here."

Spyro nodded as he saw the beam suddenly stop transmitting and the Fortress floor shuck itself like a small tremor. Spyro looked in horror as he realised it was taking effect "Run Shadow".

Without responding Shadow got to his feat and Began running as fast as he could out of the room lead by Spyro, who soon took off and lead the way out of the fortress complex, using the hole Tyrone made to get out quicker. The fortress started to continuously cause ruptures. The dark crystals on the walls began blowing up one by one.

However a massive explosion behind Spyro and Shadow caused a wall of dark explosive energy to begin following Spyro and Shadow. It was slightly faster than them but they didn't realise it yet. Cracks began developing on the hall ways "This thing will break into pieces soon." Shadow agreed as they picked up the pace.

Shadow heard something and looked behind him to see the wall of explosive energy tailing them. He looked horrified and yelled to Spyro "Pick up the pace Spyro, or we won't make it" Spyro looked behind to see it slowly gaining on them and did what Shadow said and begun flying faster".

They flew through so many rooms so quickly it was like lighting. Spyro looked ahead and saw the entrance they came in "We are almost there Shadow, just keep at it." Shadow smiled but noticed the wall of energy gaining on them. Shadow tried to go faster but her couldn't. They were nearing the entrance as the Energy was close to enveloping them.

Everything was slowly going white as they reached the entrance. However when they did, a massive explosion engulfed them when they made contact with their way out. Multiple explosions then occurred on the fortress then. When the explosion started to end, Both Spyro and Shadow went flying out of it, brutally injured and blood injuries too, falling for the ground while gliding further looking like they were unconscious. They then went full pelt right into the ground creating massive craters for where they impacted.

**Once again a major cliff hanger. Anyway I decided to change the plot a bit as I didn't like the way I was planning it overall and decided to change the ending a bit. Which will be revealed in the Final chapter which is next, see you all on the final chapter?**

**I am adding one thing onto this. While you are reading this I recommend listening to this song: ****Mass Effect 3 OST: An end once and for all****. Listen to it on YouTube. I could actually fit this chapter perfectly. Play it when Spyro and Shadow are about to release the energy and imagine the scene with this music and you will get it.**


	34. Beginning of Peace

**This is it now finally after a long time I have made it onto the final chapter of this Story. I hope everyone is ready as we will now see the end of this epic story.**

**Chapter 34: Beginning of Peace**

Cynder and her group watched as Spyro and Shadow crashed into the ground not far from each other, a bit of a distance from the fortress that was still having multiple small explosions take place around it. Cynder looked horrified as the impact Spyro and Shadow experienced looked very life-threatening and powerful.

Cynder then shouted to the others "Come on lets go get them" Everyone nodded as they rushed for Spyros' crate first. However in the crater Spyro was awake but he was very injured from that explosion he couldn't stand up at all. Blood was over some of his areas. He opened his eyes barley being able to see where he is as his vision was blurry due to the explosion. He tried to stand but he immediately fell back down from the intense pain.

He looked up while trying to get up but still failing, not seeing he had another option he begun crawling very slowly, like he was hanging on for dear life, which he pretty much is, He started crawling up the side of the crater very slowly the slope was proving to be very difficult but he used his claws to his advantage and dug his claws into the side so he wouldn't fall.

He was making his way up the slope while he said in a very weak voice "Shadow, where are you". He tried to focus if Shadow replied but in reality he knew Shadow didn't hear him. Spyro slipped back down the slope a little bit but immediately started climbing up again. He tried to contact Shadow again "Shadow please speak to me" Once again he was met by silence. Spyro eventually managed to climb out of the crater but his injuries made it very hard to.

When he managed to get up the side of the crater back on to solid ground he fell onto the floor again. Grunting and groaning while still attempting to get up again. His vision was slightly clearer now as he was out of the crater which was full of smoke from the impact but he was still struggling a little. He called out to Shadow again "Shadow" One again he was met by silence".

Spyro was worried now as he still hasn't heard from Shadow. Spyro looked around but he couldn't see far. He then crawled forward, attempting to find any sign of the Shadow Dragon. Spyro could barely move as it is much less travel anywhere. Spyro was feeling faint from the amount of pressure he is putting on himself. He falls flat on the ground and begins thinking "Me and Shadow succeeded at least". As he waited heard a voice, but heard it faintly "S...py…ro" Spyro barley heard it but thought he was imagining things."

He heard the voice but a bit clearer "Spyro" Spyro realised someone was calling him. He looked to his left to see Cynder and Jolt rushing over. Spyro smiled seeing the others were safe from harm. He lied down as they rushed over to him. Cynder slide right next to him and assessed him "Spyro, are you alright"

Spyro smirked as he spoke to her "Well I guess saying I feel like I'm on the edge of life would be putting it mildly" Spyro immediately remembered about Shadow "Have you found Shadow" Cynder then answered him "Infernus and Diamond went to go find him in his crater while we came to you" Spyro then smiled again "Good…Good."

Cynder then spoke again but looked into his eyes "Don't you dare scare me like that again Spyro, I thought I lost you" Spyro simply replied "That depends if I make it back to DragonFang" Cynder glared at him "Oh yes you are Spyro, you deserve a rest." Suddenly Infernus appeared out of the smoke, and much to Spyros' relief was carrying Shadow out of it.

When Infernus came over to them, he laid Shadow on the ground next to them, Cynder checked to see if he was alive, When she knew he had a pulse she sighed in relief "He is alive, He's just unconscious". Spyro also sighed in relief and felt happy again "Good, Lets go home." Everyone nodded as Spyro tried once again to stand up but he still couldn't "Don't worry Spyro I got you" Jolt said as he walked over and to hold of Spyro and Cynder then begun leading the way.

However before they left, they forget that the fortress was still shaking itself apart. The sound of the explosions caught them as it was still exploding. The dragons all turned to see it as Cynder spoke "We may as well watch the fireworks while we are here." Everyone including Spyro nodded as they all sat down and watched with the explosions becoming more frequent with the fortress and were getting larger. Their eyes all lighted up as the thing started lighting up with an explosion which engulfed the entire thing.

Everyone was amazed by the sight, the sound was a little loud though but it was okay, Spyro however smiled as the amazing sight signalled the destruction of darkness. Once the explosion ended, the fortress was in flames, flames of light were all over as the two elements combined into light. The fortress began descending forward.

The flames continued to burn over it as it descended forward heading straight for the ground. Spyro smiled on at the fortress as it finally impacted into the ground. The explosions beginning again. And another massive explosion finally enveloped the entire fortress again, and sent a shockwave in every direction. The shockwave destroyed every Dark crystal all over the grendull Highlands as the crystals originated from the fortress.

Spyro smiled as he looked down "We won and Peace is achieved." He then fell down to the ground. Everyone quickly rushed around him "Spyro, Spyro" Cynder looked on shocked and terrified as Spyro didn't respond. Infernus checked his pulse which was weak but there "He is alive, he has just gone unconscious."

Cynder nodded as Jolt took hold of Spyro and Cynder took the front but making sure Jolt was close to the front "Okay lets go home, and get these two some rest."

2 Days later…

Diamond finished climbing the hill while everyone was below. Diamond looked on to see the relieving sight of DragonFang in the near distance. Diamond smiled and looked down to them "We there now, just go around these rocks and DragonFang is ahead of us." Cynder and the others nodded as they did as Diamond said and worked their way around the rocks.

Diamond then dived off the hill and landed on the other side waiting for them. When Cynder got past the final rock she smiled deeply and spoke "Finally home." Everyone smiled in return, but Cynder looked to Spyro as he and Shadow were still unconscious. She stroked Spyros' forehead "Don't worry Spyro we are home now."

Cynder then took the lead and led the dragons towards DragonFang. Diamond re-joined the group and spoke to Jolt and Infernus "At least we finally accomplished our vow to everyone" Infernus smiled in return "Yes the Vow was, Fight to protect the people from the Darkness and even to our dying breath. At least we didn't have to fight to our dying breath and live to see the new beginning." Jolt nodded in agreement "Yep we lived to see peace, and happiness."

Cynder smiled as they were closing in on the entrance to the great and legendary City. Cynder saw the lookout above the entrance, spot them and order to open the gate as they were literally in front of it. As they finished waiting the gates opened and they slowly made their way back into their home. A huge crowd looked on to see the heroes re-enter the city. A few were horrified by the sight of Spyro. Expecting him to triumph over all, But they knew it must have been a tough fight.

Despite that the crowd were cheering at them knowing they won. The group of Dragons smiled as Doctors came over to relieve them of Spyro and Shadow. Infernus and Jolt carefully set the two Dragons on the stretches and watched as they were taken away to the Dragon temples medical wing to be cared for. Cynder looked on to see Spyro be took away, the sight of his injuries still haunting her a little.

Suddenly however The guardians approached with Obsidian in the centre "Welcome back young one's" Terrador smiled to them "I see my combat lessons kept you going Cynder" Cynder smiled at him "They did a little" Obsidian spoke "So what transpired in the highlands" Cynder looked down "I think Spyro should explain when he comes to"

Obsidian nodded "So Spyro and Shadow had a tough fight; I am not surprised, Tyrone was sure to have been a challenge, and even for him". Cyril immediately noticed Flame wasn't there "Where is Flame" Cynder suddenly remembered that "Spyro hasn't told what happened yet."

Cynder then spoke again "I am going to see my children and then I am going to check on Spyro" Everyone nodded as Cynder made her way into the Temple with everyone behind her watching her. Diamond looked on worried "Do you want me to talk to her" Volteer shuck his head at them "Give her some time to collect her thoughts." Everyone nodded as they now turned for the Temple.

Cynder made her way to her room. When she was at the door, she took a deep breath for a moment before opening the door to be greeted by the sight of Frost and the kids. The kids smiled deeply by the sight "Mommy" They all shouted as they all ran to her, Cynder extended her arms and brought all of her kids into a hug.

Feeling the comfort of her kids again, warmed Cynders heart, knowing she accomplished in fighting to protect her family and she succeeded in doing so. "It is good to see you all again, I missed you so much." She noticed Frost and they exchanged a hug as well "How have you been Frost" Frost smiled and replied "It has been fun watching these little feisty ones, some good practise" Frost spoke again next "But enough about me how have you lot been, Is Shadow at the room."

Cynder looked down and then looked at her again "Well the fight to a lot out of him, He is in the medical wing with Spyro." Frost looked worried "Shadow is hurt". Cynder nodded as Frost spoke "I 'm going to go see him" Cynder nodded "He could use you right now" Frost smiled as she made her way out of the room leaving the kids with Cynder. "Dad is hurt" Cynder spoke again "Yes, he just needs some rest and he will be fine."

The kids nodded as Cynder spoke again to them "Do you want to go see him, I am sure you all miss your dad" The kids nodded at her again as Cynder led them over to the door to take them to the medical wing. It was quite a while now since they took Spyro away. Cynder began leading the way to the medical wing while Astral spoke "What adventure did you go on mom." Cynder looked to him as they were walking close to her legs "I can't tell you yet, you are not old enough to know it yet, and Your Father and I will tell you when you are older."

All of the kids complained with "OOOHHHH, please" Cynder giggled a little as they were complaining to her. Cynder just dismissed it and asked them another question "Have you all behaved yourselves with Frost" They all nodded but Cynder was not convinced "Well I am asking Frost later and then I will have my answer, and if you haven't you will all be grounded for the day. You behave with me and you father but you need to behave with others as well." All of the kids looked away in fright from being grounded.

Minutes later they reached the Medical wing, Cynder saw Spyro awake now but still badly injured, fortunately he was given health crystals to seal the wounds and cover them in bandages so the kids would not see them. Cynder opened and led them in as the nurse approached them "Cynder, thanks to health crystals he managed to regain consciousness, but he has a lot of damage over him and it will take a while for him to heal. But he can talk to you now, as he has recovered a little, but we can't apply anymore health crystals to him or else it may be fatal for him."

Cynder nodded as the nurse continued "He is able to move around again now thanks to the Crystals, but it is recommendable for him to get some rest so he can fully recover." Cynder nodded again at the nurse "Thank you" Cynder then turned to Spyro who was resting on the bed, She walked over and sat next to him "You really had me worried do you know that" Spyro grinned at her "Well I won't be doing that again, at least." Cynder nodded as the kids walked past to greet their dad.

"Daddy" Spyro immediately smiled and sat up to give them hugs "Hey kids, your mom and I have missed you all so much" The kids ended their hugs with their dad and then smiled at him as Tero spoke "We missed you too Dad." Crystal spoke next "I missed you the most." The others glared at her as Shade spoke "I missed Dad the most" Astral butted in next "No I did".

Spyro and Cynder shuck their heads and smiled as the siblings were having a fight over who missed Spyro more. Spyro ended it however "Alright enough, I don't care who missed me the most, I just care that you all did". The kids smiled but continued to glare at eachother.

Spyro looked to Cynder "I need to go to the Guardian chamber" Cynder however objected "Oh No, you need your rest." Spyro spoke again "Once I have informed the guardians of what has happened, then I will rest" Cynder wanted to fight back but she could see that Spyro was determined so she gave up "Fine but you are resting as soon as we have dealt with the guardians."

Spyro nodded as Cynder got up as caught the attention of the kids "Okay we are going to the guardian chamber." The kids nodded as Spyro got up from the medical bed very slowly as he was still badly injured. He began limping badly but Cynder helped get there so it wasn't too much hassle. He led them out of the medical wing, And down the corridor heading for the chamber.

Spyro feels at ease, being with his family again and being at home instead of being on the battlefield as he has for over a week of endless fighting. Once they reached the chamber everyone inside was surprised to see Spyro. Terrador spoke first "Spyro you are up already, you been back that long." Spyro smiled but Cyril spoke next "Of course he is, I mean it takes a lot to keep Spyro down." Terrador thought about it and agreed with him but Spyro spoke "I am just here to let you all know what has happened exactly" Then he looked to Cynder who glared at him.

"And then go and get some rest" Cynder smiled triumphantly as Spyro sat down, Obsidian, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer also sat down as Spyro spoke again "Okay, as soon as we reached the Highlands, we split into two teams to avoid patrols from detecting us, Me, Shadow and Flame were one team, Cynder, Jolt, Diamond and Infernus was the other team.

We sneaked through the guards arriving into the inlands. Spyro then used his strength to project it off the pool of visions but he couldn't do more than that "At a point in the inlands getting close to our Target, My group were ambushed by Scorch" Everyone looked horrified "Scorch with Tyrone" Spyro nodded before continuing "Yes Tyrone gave him the power of Darkness. He attempted to take the three of us to the badlands. We managed to push him back but he was doing a number on us."

Spyro looked down to the floor as he was now going to tell them about Flame "So not seeing another option Flame made the most honourable act I have ever know, Grabbed Scorch and Went into the portal, sacrificing himself to get rid of Scorch". Everyone didn't know what to say but Cynder spoke "He didn't make it to the fortress" Spyro nodded as Obsidian spoke "May the ancestors watch over him in the afterlife." Everyone nodded as Obsidian spoke "I have known a lot of Sacrifices but not one like that."

He continued "We will hold a ceremony in his memory next week; Agreed" The guardians nodded their heads in agreement "I will let everyone know and get started on preparing that" Spyro smiled "Thank you" Spyro then continued "Anyway after we dealt with Scorch, me and Shadow continued on and found the fortress which was destroying the highlands slowly. We boarded it and Cynder met up with us when we were ambushed."

Cynder smiled "Yep thanks to us we pulled your butts out of the fire" Spyro grinned "Yeah, Yeah". Spyro then continued "We then proceeded to the core but before we did, Tyrone ambushed us and knocked Shadow out. Me and Tyrone then faced off against eachother, He was stronger than I thought, He was my toughest challenge he almost got me but I just managed to defeat him" Obsidian smiled "Well with Tyrone gone there is no chance of the Darkness returning."

Spyro smiled "However before I killed him, He used some kind of Crystal to set the Fortress on a collision course for DragonFang, So when I returned Shadow found out how to destroy so I got Cynder and the others to leave and we corrupted the power supply which led to its destruction. However me and Shadow got caught in the blast before we escaped so this is how we are badly injured" Everyone was left impressed by the tale, Volteer spoke "What a Marvellous, Amazing, Interesting Tale, it must be recorded into the archive to record the date of the destruction of darkness."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Obsidian spoke to Spyro "Thank you for informing us Spyro of this Victory which achieved peace, now I believe you are in need of some well-deserved rest with your family" Spyro smiled as Cynder spoke "Yes he is, come on Spyro". Spyro moaning said "Okay, Okay I am coming" The guardians looked amused from what was taking place.

1 week later...

Everyone was gathered in the main plaza, for Flames Ceremony. The guardians and everyone else were at the top outside the Entrance to the temple while the citizens were crowded around the plaza. Spyro and Shadows injuries were partially healed but they still had another week or so until they fully recover. Spyro was stood next to Obsidian who now spoke.

"Citizens of DragonFang, we are here to congratulate Master Spyro and his group for destroying the grand threat that threatened to destroy us and also restored peace to the Dragon Realm, And also for Eliminating the Darkness" Everyone immediately went cheering to the dragons, However Obsidian didn't let them cheer long "But along with this victory, came a price. One member of the group, the fire Guardian: Flame however did not return." There were gasps among the crowd and gossip "He sacrificed himself to ensure the rest of the group could complete their task, His sacrifice was not in vain of bringing us all peace and to experience it while he couldn't."

Obsidian turned to Spyro "Now I believe you would like to say a few words." Spyro nodded and stepped forward and Spoke "Flame was an honourable, self-less and brave dragon, who I thought beside on that mission, He showed no intent of giving up, even to his last breath. He was also like a brother to me, we got on well together, had a lot of laughs with eachother. I just wished he could have lived to be with us right now, He has bestowed onto us the gift of Peace. He has honoured all of us and will not be forgotten. His name shall be put in the scroll of legacy to be remembered by future generations."

Obsidian spoke again "Okay everyone has the rest of the day to spend with your families and friends in memory of Flame our brave Fire Guardian. And then it is back to normal." Everyone started dispersing but no one spoke as it was a day to remember. Spyro turned to Shadow and walked over to him as he had Frost with him "How are you doing Shadow"

Shadow nodded "I'm fine, the injuries will go away eventually, but Flame will always be remembered for his sacrifice." Spyro nodded "I know we will remember our fallen brother but let's head back inside now" Shadow nodded as Frost helped him in. Cynder came over to Spyro and spoke "Shall we go back to the room now" Spyro nodded "Yes and we can care for the kids as a proper family now that we have peace."

Cynder nodded as she shared a kiss with Spyro reaffirming their love for eachother after the past two weeks. Once they separated Cynder smiled "At long last, we don't have to fight anymore, we can finally rest from it all" Spyro smiled "Yeah we deserve some rest with our family after all these years of fighting from the very start". Cynder Smiled as she lied against Spyro just to let the feeling sink in that they would be able to finally relax without worry.

**Well finally I have finished this story. Such a long time and finally I have. Thank you all for supporting my story from the start to finish. I know I said I would make a third book but I am not sure now as I have lost interest in Spyro. But if I do I will add an epilogue to this story to signal the third one. **

**Until I decide to or not do that however. I hope all of you will send me reviews that will be about this chapter and the entire story, looking forward to them. One last thing, this chapter is longer because I thought of being nice and give you all a long chapter to finish this. PEACE.**

**One more thing, like the last chapter I recommend listing to this on YouTube: ****Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Silvers theme. ****This soothing music will make it sound like peace is achieved but it will also remind us of how strong Spyro and Cynder's love for each other is. Listen to at the start of the ceremony and you will understand that as well. It would also be good a credits song.**


	35. A Dark truth

**Well I didn't expect to come back here, but here I am. I made a promise to all of you I would complete my Spyro trilogy and I shall so let's have a look at this. I had to upload this twice due to problems.**

**Epilogue: A Dark truth**

It has been one week since the destruction of the Floating Mega fortress bent on the destruction of DragonFang. However with its destruction and the Defeat of Tyrone, the Dark Armies have come to a halt. This is what the citizens of DragonFang and Spyro believe but they have yet to learn of a Dark truth.

On the outskirts of the Grendull highlands... Site of the Destroyed Fortress...

Squadrons of Orc's and Grublins and a few Dragons have been searching the ruins of the fortress for weeks to see if there is anything salvageable of the fortress after its destruction. They have been hopeful its hold of dark crystals is intact most but so far they have turned up nothing until now.

A Dragon commander was overseeing the Salvage; he was watching a group of orcs look through the debris until he heard a shout "Commander we found something" The Commander looked to see a Dragon wave to him, he walked over to the dragon who pointed at what they found. A group of dragons had laid a body on a small carrying platform. It was the dead body of Tyrone.

The Commander said "How did his body survive the blast". The dragons didn't think as he said "Doesn't matter, his Body is still useful." He looked to a group of Dragons and said "Take him back to the Badlands. He General's will want to see this". They bowed as one of the Dragons activated a rift crystal and opened a portal. Three dragons dragged the body into the portal as it closed with them inside it.

In the Badlands...

A ground fortress similar in the design of Cynder's fortress when she was controlled by Malefor was sitting next to a few lava falls. Inside Scorch was pacing around in the Fortress control chamber in anger "The destruction of the fortress has cost us greatly, we have lost a lot of troops and the weapon that gave us an edge is lost."

Jade who was nearby said to him "It is a loss for us but we are not down, and the light forces don't know that?" Scorch smiled at her until a portal opened in front of him. A dragon stepped through and bowed to scorch who said "Speak". The dragon stood back up and said "We found something you will find interesting."

Right on cue two dragons exited to portal with the body of Tyrone in tow. Scorch and Jade both smirked at the sight of the body as Scorch said "I am not surprised he didn't defeat Spyro. He only had half the true power he could have". Jade came over and said "I don't see how he could have not without the full power he could have possessed."

The dragons laid the body in front of Scorch and left. Scorch and Jade just stared at the body with grins on their face until a door opened with two dragons pulling in a wounded dragon. Scorch walked over to them and looked to the dragon that looked up to him "Did you enjoy your torture chamber Flame."

Flame glared at him but was too weak to move much "No I don't I probably would have if it wasn't full of your stink". Scorch glared at him and said "It will be your home for the rest of your pathetic life. So you better get used to it." He raised his paw and was about to punch Flame until he was interrupted "No it won't be Scorch".

Scorch stopped and looked at the Dragon who was covered in shadows "But Master, why wouldn't it be." Flame was confused "Wait Tyrone wasn't your master, someone else is". Scorch looked back at Flame and smiled evilly. The Dragon said "Fool, that isn't Tyrone". The figure slowly stepped out of the shadows and Flame looked shocked "It can't be..." He looked back at the figure and the dead body and said "How can there be two of you."

The Dragon was confirmed to be Tyrone and said "Ha that is just a clone of me, Flame. I designed him by using a crystal I called duplicator, it only works once but that was all I needed. I gave him half of my power when I created that clone". Tyrone walked over to the body and said "I used him to believe Spyro defeated me and that I am dead just to catch him off guard the next time we meet and to oversee the Dark Fortress in my place. I instructed Scorch to let him defeated by and you pulled him into the portal to believe you and him died just as I planned."

Flame looked down in shock about the realisation that the Fortress wasn't their true plan. "Now that He is dead I will take my power back". Tyrone smashed a fist into the body and absorbed it back into him with energy sparking off his arm. Tyrone sighed before saying "The Dark fortress wasn't my Endgame; it was just the beginning of the destruction of light."

Tyrone brought his claw and aimed it at a pool of vision which was present in the room. Energy started to pour out of the well of souls and slowly form into a large image. The energy was moving in every direction around the image until it was complete. The Image looked like a Floating Platform similar in the shape of an arrow except it didn't have a point at the bottom. It looked like it was made up of molten rock and Pure Darkness.

Flame looked at the image and said "What is that". Tyrone laughed until he said "I can think of many name but I like to call it the Devastator. It is the ultimate Platform of destruction upon it's completion it will grind the forces of light into dust". Flame looked in shock as he was hopeless to do anything at all to stop them from their plans.

"And Flame I have plans for you as well, so don't feel left out". Flame knew whatever Tyrone had planned for him and what he calls the devastator cannot be good. Tyrone laughed again before looking above him to the roof of the room.

High above them in the sky half way between the ground and the void of space, a single massive object was floating high away from prying eyes. The object was made up of pure Darkness and Molten rock from the Badlands and was potentially powerful. In the centre of it all a single large energy spike of darkness occurred from it.

**Well, All of you believed this was the end of the Darkness. How very mistaken you all are. I can tell you are all looking forward to the final book of this trilogy. I can promise you, you won't be disappointed. I hope.**


End file.
